


Young Again

by DireDyre



Category: Glee
Genre: 17 again - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, F/F, F/M, Gen, Klaine, M/M, Multi, blaine divorces kurt, blaine wants a divorce but kurt says nah, domestic klaine, fabarry, klaine family, sue sylvester is the janitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireDyre/pseuds/DireDyre
Summary: Based on the movie 17 Again. Kurt is shocked when Blaine kicks him out of the house and files for divorce. When he's suddenly turned 17 again it's his chance to relive his glory years, help his kids in school, and find out why Blaine really left him. Very AU. Some mention of Fabarry for Fabarry fans
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on this site so I hope you like it! I heard about a story about Klaine in the movie 17 Again (Which I love) but since I couldn't find it I decided to make my own! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> There's no real smut but if you request I can add it in somewhere. I've made the dynamic between Kurt and Blaine a little excessively dramatic in places just to make a point that they should divorce. Not because I think Kurt would be a bad husband.
> 
> I was debating who should divorce who and kind of preferred the idea of Kurt kicking out Blaine because he's a little more clueless sometimes, but I did this and hopefully it's enjoyable anyways!

He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until we was woken by the nasally cry of the bedside alarm. He’d taken more sleeping pills than the bottle had prescribed but when the first two didn’t work immediately, he became desperate.

The next thing he knew he was laying in a paralyzed state after a dreamless night, which did him absolutely no favours, staring up at the white ceiling overhead.

Rachel, his childhood friend, had been kind enough to let him stay with her after Blaine kicked him out. His heart still seized when he thought of Blaine and his breath became short when he heard his name.

He could barely even remember why Blaine had said he’d done it. He couldn’t remember if his children had spoken, or if they’d simply stood on the staircase watching in silence. He’d been so shocked that he hadn’t heard—didn’t think he needed to. None of it was real. None of it.

But over five weeks later he’d begun to realize that maybe Blaine wasn’t joking, and maybe this wasn’t just a rough patch.

Rachel had space in her house. After she’d gone to New York and made herself into a Broadway star, then hosted her own talent show in L.A. which she was still receiving royalties for despite it only airing for two seasons, and opening her own drama studio chain in Ohio—and various parts of Eastern United States—as well as still producing Broadway plays and movies—she had enough money to confidently support them both in her large six bedroom home.

He’d been more than thrilled that at least one of the bedrooms was fairly normal. Most were glittered in pink and trophies and posters of herself, and various Rachel Berry merchandise. He wasn’t sure he could be around that for extended periods of time.

Not when it was a constant reminder of everything he lost when he decided not to go to New York. Things would have been better if he’d gone to New York. He and Blaine would still be happy. Maybe his children wouldn’t despise being near him.

Kurt dressed without much inspiration. He didn’t need it anymore. A grey suite would suffice. He wore it at breakfast with Rachel who awkwardly tried to break the tension with stiff humour about cereal and karaoke.

“We haven’t gone out since you moved in.” She reminded him as they ate.

Kurt’s eyes were lazy and uninterested as he rested his face in a propped up hand while playing with his cereal like a pouty teen.

“I didn’t move in.” He grumbled irritably. “I’m just staying with you until Blaine and I patch things up.”

“Well, when do you think that’ll be?” She wondered as supportively as she could. “Because, Kurt… it’s been over a month.”

“I get that!” He groaned in annoyance, lifting his head and lightly flailing his hands in the air in disappointment. “But it’s going to work out!”

“I don’t think you’re realizing the brighter side, here.” Rachel mused pleasantly.

“The brighter side?” Kurt asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” She smiled with a nod. “Blaine’s filed for divorce, you’re kids hate you and want nothing to do with you—nothing is holding you here anymore, you can finally get out!”

“Finally get out?!” Kurt asked in disbelief.

“I can help you.” Rachel noted in a smaller voice while trying to navigate his mood safely.

“If you could help me _get out_ , you would have _years_ ago.” He snapped. Rachel had been able to get a Kurt a few small roles in some of her musicals, but he couldn’t stomach what watching Kurt live out Blaine’s dream might do to Blaine. Then, the kids came and Blaine started getting upset that Kurt was always traveling and leaving him home alone with two babies and a job so Kurt needed to stay in Ohio. When they got a little older and Kurt tried again, it proved a little too challenging and that was the last time he tried.

Now, Kurt was too old for the role’s directors liked to type-cast him into. They always wanted someone twelve years younger.

“I’m just saying.” She shrugged. “You hate your job.”

“I’m about to get a promotion.” He reminded. “Then I won’t. And with the pay raise Blaine will have to take me back, because it would be financially irresponsible not to.”

“Is that really what you want in your relationship?” Rachel wondered quizzically, “And do you really think Blaine would be with you for money?”

He could see the corner office of the _Leggers Outlet_ three-story tall headquarters like he already had it. He’d gotten a job at one of their outlet’s near Lima when he was 19 and over the past 21 years has worked his way into headquarters. Soon, he’d be closer to CEO and he could finally turn this off-brand, Ohio Wal-Mart wannabe into a respectable clothing line.

“Blaine isn’t stupid. He’ll come around.” Kurt argued. “And my kids don’t hate me.”

“They chose to live with Blaine, Kurt.” She reminded. “Your house is small. The three bedrooms are next to each other, there’s only three bathrooms—one of which is your en-suite, and two _tiny_ stories. _I_ have a hot tub… and a pool. And video games and a theatre and a stage and everything a kid could want.”

“They… wanted stability and that was their childhood home.” Kurt decided unable to consider the possibility his children really _had_ chosen to be with Blaine instead of Kurt.

“Alright.” She surrendered. As he got up to leave, she asked, “Where are you going?”

“To get my promotion.” He announced.

~

Work was as dreadfully boring as ever. Kurt imagined that the uninspired grey factory walls of the headquarters reflected the style of the clothing they attempted to sell—primarily to an older clientele—and imagined that with a splash of colour and maybe a few desk plants, the rooms would liven up and the inspiration could come flooding. He’d see to it after his promotion. They needed to start spicing things up.

Kurt sat patiently as he endured the third meeting that week about why stretchy waistlines and hemlines were the wave of the future as they tried tirelessly to justify adding more elastic to a clothing line so bland and unshapely that it made nurses uniforms look sexy.

“Alright, enough of the small talk.” Tom Escrow, Kurt’s boss, announced to the excited room with a brilliant smile on his face. “Today is an excellent day. We finally get to show appreciation to one of our most dedicated and hardworking team members! Kurt—please sit back so we can properly see Wendy!”

“What!?” The blonde beside him squealed.

“Congratulations, Wendy! You’re our newest chief of fashion and distribution!” Tom announced with a jackal-like smile, but Kurt ignored that.

He waited until the room had evacuated after the meeting so that he could stop Tom at the door.

“Thomas.” He spat as he went to stand behind the weasel.

“Hey, Kurt.” He smiled.

“Hi.” Kurt muttered and shook his head, “What the hell was that?”

“What was what?” Kurt wasn’t sure if he was acting surprised or if he was really this stupid.

“Wendy?” He scoffed, “ _Wendy_ got the promotion!?”

“She worked really hard for it,” he mused nonchalantly.

“I’ve been here for twenty years!” Kurt yelled in disbelief. “I have the best sales records, the most experience! She’s barely been here for six months!”

“She’s got all of the qualifications.” He shrugged.

“ _What_ qualifications?” Kurt demanded.

“A university degree for one.” Tom looked up and met Kurt’s eyes for a moment with a look that suggested it was the only argument he needed.

“I have a degree.” Kurt hissed.

“An associates degree from a community collage.” Tom nodded, “Don’t take this as an insult, Kurt, take it as a compliment.”

“A compliment.” Kurt scoffed in disbelief.

“Think of it as, you’re too valuable to promote.” Tom smiled then picked up his phone and started loudly talking to whoever was on the other side. It was clearly a friend based on the type of replies Tom was giving.

Kurt wasn’t sure what possessed him. He didn’t know if it was the stress of Blaine and his impending divorce, or his desire to repress the thought that his children might actually hate him, or the pressure to prove something to himself about how successful he could be in Ohio rather than somewhere like Chicago or New York, but he took the phone from his bosses hand and threw it across the room, letting it shatter.

~

His phone rang at about 2:30 and he answered despite the sincere desire not to when he saw who was calling.

“Hey, Rach.” He tried to keep the anger and depression out of his voice.

“Hey!” She called happily on the other end of the phone. “How was your meeting!? Did you get the promotion?”

“Nope.” Kurt snapped feeling bile rising in the back of his throat.

“No?” She asked wondering if there was more. His _nope_ sounded more like he didn’t want to talk about it rather than a no he didn’t get the job.

Before she could ask more, he told her. “I have to go. I’m at Dalton.”

“Dalton?!” Rachel asked in disbelief. “What are you doing there?”

“Picking up my kids.” Kurt snapped the reply as if it should be obvious.

“Why?” She wondered. “Don’t they drive and don’t you work until six?”

“Yeah, I’m not doing that anymore.”

“Doing what?” She wondered.

“Working.”

“What?” This clearly confused her as it might confuse anyone.

“We’ll talk about it later. I have to go.” He hung up before Rachel could say anything else or say goodbye.

Then he parked in the student drop off area of the school and pulled the box of his office things out of the passenger side. He didn’t want to explain to his children why he’d been fired. He didn’t want them to worry about him, as they already had to be worrying about him and their father.

He hid the box in the trunk of the car and started inside the school feeling oddly out of place but also extremely excited. He missed Dalton. It was the place where he and Blaine had met. It was the place they’d fallen in love and where he’d been a superstar—once upon a time. The odd feeling of disappointment and shame was undeniable. Once upon a time, he’d had such hope for life. Such high expectations and goals. Once he’d been happy to walk these halls.

Although his mind seemed to demand it be allowed to reminisce about old times, he tried to focus on why he’d come.

When his children were younger and they’d have a bad day, he used to take them to the ice cream parlor and arcade just a few blocks away from their house. Now he needed to be cheered up and the idea of returning there with his kids was almost therapeutic.

While he walked the halls of the school he came across a trophy case with an old photo from when he and Blaine had been Warblers. The photo on showcase was one from just their victory at regionals. Kurt felt a stab of pain at the reminder of why they hadn’t won Nationals like they were meant to.

Why neither of them had gotten into NYADA or moved to New York. Why they’d been trapped in Ohio working dead-end jobs. Blaine, for whatever reason, didn’t seem to mind. He’d gotten a job at Dalton when they were twenty-five as the assistant advisor to the Warblers and then in the administration. This was the reason they were able to send Tracy and Hepburn to this school. Otherwise there was no way they could afford the tuition.

Blaine only worked there part-time, though. When he wasn’t at Dalton, he was trying to follow a new hair-brained scheme, as Kurt saw it, to create a new business that could never succeed. Kurt often wondered if this had something to do with the accident. If the car that had hit him had caused brain damage that the doctors hadn’t noticed.

“Kurt Hummel.” Kurt jumped at the almost shrill-sounding woman who’d spoken so suddenly. She was blonde, tall, and wore a mischievous smile. “What-cha looking at?”

“Uh…” Kurt blinked and tried to organize his thoughts, “This picture.”

“Back from the glory days?” She assumed correctly.

“What makes you say that?” He wondered.

She shrugged in response. “I’ve seen that look before. The longing for the good ol’ days.”

“The good ol’ days were better.” Kurt muttered bitterly. In the good old days they didn’t have bills to pay and children to take care of. In the good old days they had a future to look forward to. In the good old days they weren’t seemingly _trapped_ in Lima, or _Westerville_ , Ohio. In the good old days, life was worth living. “Do I know you?”

“No, but I know you.” She smiled. “Top of your class. Once a big star but life hasn’t really been all you expected, has it?”

“You can say that again.” He grumbled.

“I bet you wish you could do it all over again.” She cooed.

“Absolutely.” He breathed. “Things were better back then.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah.” He was momentarily distracted by the ringing bell and looked around as the hall slowly filled with students.

“Dad?” He turned to see Tracy, his beautiful daughter with hazel-green eyes and sandy blonde hair which reached halfway down her back. She wore her Dalton uniform and her hair was loose, rather than pulled back as he was used to seeing. Beside her were two of her friends—girls he knew well enough from all the times they’d been at the house.

“Hey, Tracy, girls.” Kurt smiled happy to see his less than enthusiastic daughter.

“Hi Mr. Hummel.” They smiled and waved almost flirtatiously.

“What are you doing here?” Tracy almost demanded.

“Just talking to—” He turned to motion at the blonde woman but stopped when he realised that she was gone. “No one.” He turned back to Tracy and smiled. “I was going to take you and your brother for ice cream.”

“Why?” There was an undertone of venomous anger Kurt really wasn’t in the mood to hear. Sure, he’d shown up unannounced at her school and was probably invading her sense of independence, but he was still her dad.

“Just go get your brother, okay?” He asked with a hard smile she knew better than to argue with. She rolled her eyes, he assumed for her friend’s benefit, before disappearing into the crowd. He looked at her friends then, “Tell her that if they don’t meet me here, I’ll circle the school calling for them.”

The three girls giggled and laughed before pulling out their phones and disappearing.

It was no more than five minutes later that Tracy and Hepburn, who looked too much like a younger version of Blaine for there to be any discussion of who his biological father was, returned. Both looked uneasy but they led their father through the hallways he knew well.

After Dalton had burnt down, it had been rebuilt almost completely identical, but to satisfy female investors the school had started allowing female students to attend. Old trophies and photo’s had been replicated and replaced so that it looked almost identical to every last detail.

“Does dad know you’re here?” Hepburn mumbled uneasily as his head dodged around as if checking who was seeing him with his father.

“I haven’t told him.” Kurt informed them.

“I did.” Tracy announced as they exited the school.

“What did he say?” Kurt was almost too eager to know the answer.

“He said okay.” She snapped. “What else would you expect?”

“The attitude can end now.” Kurt told her harshly. “Right now.”

She rolled her eyes but got into the back of the car. Hepburn followed which Kurt found a little annoying.

“How did you get to school?” Kurt wondered as he got into the drivers seat and tried to wave off the woman guiding cars, clearly upset by his parking job in a temporary spot.

“Dad drove us.” Hepburn answered before looking out the window.

“Is he here?” Kurt asked almost too eagerly.

“How would we know?” Tracy mumbled before putting headphones in. Hepburn followed her lead and Kurt sighed as he drove to their once favourite spot.

They waited until they were seated at the only clean table in the arcade of screaming children before asking, “Why are we here?”

“You guys used to love this place, remember?!” Kurt asked excitedly.

“Yeah, when we were ten.” Hepburn mumbled with his eyes glued to his phone.

“So, Trace.” Kurt smiled towards his daughter. “How’s school?”

“Fine.” She answered dancing a little to the music ringing through her headphone.

“Fine?” Kurt asked a little surprised.

“Fine.” She nodded before putting the other headphone in.

“What about you, Hep?” Kurt tried turning his attention to his son. “You were in swimming, right?”

“Oh, yeah.” He answered a little too quickly before returning to his phone.

“And how are the Warblers?”

“They’re great.” He smiled once but returned his phone.

“When will we get to come to a performance?” Kurt pushed.

“There aren’t any right now.” He mused expertly. “A lot of people are getting sick so we’re holding off until that passes.”

“Oh.” Kurt blinked in surprise. “Okay. But you guys will be able to compete, right? It’s important to get you a scholarship!”

“Tracy got into Stanford.” Hepburn noted suddenly.

“Tracy!” Kurt praised excitedly turning to congratulate her but noticing that she couldn’t hear him over her music, only to then notice her headphones weren’t even attached to her phone. In disbelief he asked, “What are you listening to?”

She shrugged but kept dancing to the imaginary music in her head.

The drive home was almost silent. Kurt tried to start conversations but his kids seemed to have no interest in talking to him.

The only time they said more than a single word was when Tracy suddenly lifted her head and asked, “Can I live on campus?”

“What?” Kurt asked only because he wasn’t expecting the question enough. Then when he understood he said, “No. Why?”

“All my friends live on campus and I never get to see them after school.” She complained. “It’s also better for group projects if I’m there.”

“What did dad say?” Kurt wondered despite being fairly certain he knew the answer.

“He said to ask you.” Tracy answered but based on Hepburn’s reaction Kurt assumed that was probably a lie.

“You can’t.” Kurt answered, then said, “We can’t afford it.” As if it should be a good enough excuse. They only lived twenty minutes away from Dalton and paying for her to live there when it wasn’t needed would be ridiculous.

“What if my friends and I can?” Tracy pushed.

“Oh, here we go.” Hepburn mocked quietly and she jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

“Why would they pay for you to live on campus?” Kurt questioned.

“Because they care about me and want to see me?”

“You don’t need to live in the dorms.” Kurt stated. “We live twenty minutes away—”

“ _We_ live twenty minutes away, _you_ live with aunt Rachel.” Tracy snapped. “You don’t know what I’m missing if I don’t stay in the dorms!”

“I lived in the dorms,” Kurt reminded, “You’re not missing anything.”

“Didn’t you and dad share a room?” Hepburn wondered suddenly making Kurt wonder whose side he was on. The reminder of Kurt and Blaine when they’d been at Dalton was a very unwelcomed memory. Not because he didn’t love Blaine, but because it added to the torment and disappointment of the day… and week… and year.

“Yes!” Tracy gasped, “I remember that! So you and dad were allowed to do whatever it is _you_ did in there but I can’t go live with friends I have no romantic feelings for to get a better sense of _community_.”

“Join a school club.” Kurt mused. “That’s your community.”

“This is ridiculous and hypocritical!” Tracy yelled.

“Your dad said no, and so did I.” Kurt finalized.

“How do you know dad said no?” Tracy demanded. “When was the last time you even saw him?!”

“I know your dad and I know he said no!” Kurt snapped in response.

“ _Ugh_ , I hate you.” She grumbled and Kurt felt her words in the pit of his stomach.

They seemed to be out of the car before he’d even stopped it, and inside the house so fast he barely had time to call out, “Goodbye! Love you!” before the door slammed behind them. “Amazing.”

A loud sound from the backyard grabbed his attention. It was a loud, heavy bang, followed by another and another. Acting out of instinct more than anything else, he walked through the wooden fence into the backyard.

Blaine was standing in front of a large metal waste bin holding a chainsaw in one hand as he threw things from a pile and a wheel-barrow into the bin. Without taking a second to acknowledge Kurt, he pulled the string of the chainsaw so it would roar to life so he could cut a metal figure in half.

“Blaine.” Kurt called in annoyance. “Blaine!”

“What?” He snapped turning off the chainsaw as he tossed a box into the large metal bin.

“What are you doing?” Kurt demanded in disbelief.

“Making space.”

“By destroying my stuff?!”

“It’s not destroyed.” Blaine shrugged. “You can go in after it if you want.”

“This is insane.” Kurt noted, “it’s taking up the exact same amount of space that it has been for twenty years!”

“You could have taken it to Rachel’s house.” Blaine mused without remorse. “You’ve had weeks to do so.”

“This is still my house.” Kurt argued.

“No!” Blaine snapped, “No, this is _my_ house. You got the road not travelled and I got the house, remember?”

“This is insane.” Kurt snapped. “Blaine, you’re being insane!”

“You don’t get to call me that anymore!” Blaine rebutted. “You want your stuff, take it! Otherwise get it out of my house!”

“It’s _our_ house for two more weeks, remember.” Kurt argued. He was still amazed by the speed at which Blaine had gone from annoyed over a pointless comment about work, to kicking Kurt out over that pointless comment, to presenting him with divorce papers. “I have rights.”

“ _You_ have rights!? _You_ do? That’s funny.” Blaine laughed without any humour as he walked over to a sawed down tree, picked it up with his gloved hands, and dragged it towards the bin. He reignited the chainsaw before cutting the tree into pieces. Kurt had to admit—seeing Blaine in a pair of old, dirty jeans and a sweat stained tank top was a very good sight. Even after twenty years, and a couple of periods of weight struggles, he still looked terrific. After he dropped the chainsaw again and started tossing the pieces of tree into the bin, he continued, “I’ve just spent twenty years listening to you complain that _I’m_ the reason you’re stuck here instead of out living your dream, and listening to you talk about how I _trapped_ you in a life you hate, and you’re complaining about your rights? Like I have none?”

“That’s not what I said.” Kurt groaned.

“Not completely,” Blaine agreed. “But it’s how you’ve acted and I’m finally brave enough to say I’ve had enough.”

“What are you doing?” Kurt wondered as he suddenly realised that Blaine had been out here for a while doing this, and for what reason?

“I’m cleaning up the yard.” Blaine puffed as he tossed more stuff into the bin.

“It doesn’t look clean.” Kurt mused.

“Well, it’s a work in progress.” Blaine shrugged wiping some sweat off his forehead with the back of his wrist.

“What about all the work I’ve done?” Kurt demanded.

“What work?” Blaine snapped.

“I’ve done a lot to make this place look good!” Kurt reminded.

“Did you?” Blaine challenged, “Because the way I remember it, you spent about two days working on that firepit before quitting. Then spent the next week complaining that, if I hadn’t prevented you from going to collage, you’d be able to pay someone else to do it. You wouldn’t let me finish it because it’s _your_ job. So I’ve had to spend eight years looking at that unfinished pile of bricks knowing it’s somehow _my_ fault that it’s been left there.” Kurt opened his mouth to argue but Blaine continued, “Or that hammock? Or that sitting area? You spent about two hours on each before just… giving up. Again, my fault.”

“I don’t think you’re acknowledging the real issue here, Blaine!” Kurt argued. “I’m extremely disappointed in my life!”

“Well…” Blaine sucked in a breath and held back a couple of tears before saying, “I’m not going to hold you back anymore.”

“Bee,” Kurt whined, “Stop putting words in my mouth!”

“I’m not.” Blaine argued, refusing to let his voice crack. Then he added, probably trying to change the subject, “I’m making the yard into a show piece.”

“A show piece for what?” Kurt asked skeptical.

“My clients.”

“What clients?”

“Exterior design.” Blaine answered. “I think I really have an eye for it.”

“Are you kidding?” Kurt asked in disbelief.

“What?” Blaine asked.

“You don’t know anything about exterior design.” Kurt reminded.

“Yes I do.” Blaine argued.

“What about Dalton?” Kurt demanded.

“What about Dalton?” Blaine wondered.

“They give you a pay cheque.” Kurt snapped. “And we get a discount for our kid’s tuition.”

“My parents are going to take care of that.” Blaine replied.

“Your parents.” Kurt breathed in disbelief rubbing his hair back and out of his face, though no hair had actually been in his face. Kurt begged, “Blaine, no.”

“It’s too late.” Blaine shrugged. “I gave my resignation and Sam’s been helping me with my new website.”

“Blaine,” Kurt groaned in annoyance, not wanting to explain to Blaine the financial burden this would cause them since Kurt had just lost his job. “This is just like the car thing.”

“That idea would have worked.” Blaine noted, “If you’d let me go to Burt for help.”

“What about the modeling agency you opened?” Kurt demanded.

“That was successful!” Blaine snapped. “You’re the one who wanted me to close it!”

“You were wasting time and money on something that wasn’t profiting at all!” Kurt snapped.

“Why can’t you every support me!?” Blaine demanded.

“I _do_ support you! But this is Ohio.” Kurt snapped. “A modeling firm barely get’s advertising work here. Plus, you didn’t have models.”

“I had models.” He reminded sourly.

“High school friends.”

“Sam and Tina are both _very_ attractive people.” Blaine reminded. “And I’ll have you know, Sam was _very_ happy to have his face on the side of a bus.”

“I’ll bet he was because it was the _apex_ of his life here!”

“This time, Kurt, you’re not stopping me.” Blaine snapped.

“Like you stopped me?” Kurt muttered under his breath. He hadn’t meant to. The day had just been so stressful and emotionally exhausting that fighting with Blaine wasn’t something he wanted to do.

Blaine stood straight for a moment with his back to Kurt. Kurt watched his shoulders lift and lower as he took a large deep breath before turning and saying, “I didn’t ask you to leave New York for me.”

“Yeah, but I _did_.” Kurt replied.

“Well…” Blaine took another deep breath before calmly replying, “Now you don’t need to do me anymore favours.”

“Blaine,” Kurt tried but was interrupted by a girl entering the yard from being him.

“Blaine!” Tina called excitedly and Blaine’s face lit up as he raced around Kurt to hug her. The smile, Kurt could see easily, was forced but it fooled her.

“Tina!” He cheered hugging her back. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“What kind of bridesmaid would I be if I didn’t stand by you through the divorce?” She cooed. “Trust me, the first one is always the hardest but we’ll get you back out there!”

“I don’t know. Who’s going to be interested in an almost forty-year-old single dad?”

Kurt scoffed at them quietly but they ignored him almost too expertly.

“In two years, both your kids will be off to collage and that won’t even be in question anymore.” She praised. “For now, you and I are going out and we’re going to find you a new guy! Someone who will spike up your sex drive again!”

“Wow, I really hope our children heard that.” Kurt mused.

Tina looked around Blaine to glare at Kurt who offered her a stiff, _I-Hate-you_ smile.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Tina praised and walked into the house. Blaine turned for only a fraction of a second to say, “Goodbye, Kurt” before leaving into the house.

I stood and watched for about a minute before the rain started falling.

The drive home was miserable and wet. All Kurt could think about was kicking off his shoes, taking a long bath, and going to bed wasted on alcohol and regret. He missed Dalton. He missed being one of the most popular guys around. How everything seemed so easy and the world was still his oyster.

He was so lost in thought about his glory days in Dalton that he almost missed the tall woman standing on the edge of the bridge ledge. He stopped his car instantly and got out calling for her to get off the ledge. When the woman looked back and smiled he was momentarily shocked.

It was the janitor from earlier.

Kurt began racing forward but a large semi-truck intercepted, and after it passed she was gone. He raced to the edge with urgency and looked over but she was no where to be seen. Instead he saw what almost looked like swirling water with a familiar looking boy in the reflection. The boy reached out to him and without much thought he put out his hand as if to wave but lost his balance and toppled over.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Kurt had just finished saying goodbye to his dad when the bell rang signalling class was over. He sat alone and awkward in his dorm room—his uniform wouldn’t arrive until later—trying to mentally process how he’d gotten here. _

_ One too many complaints about bullying and Burt had had enough. He’d demanded the school take action and when they failed, someone visiting the shop suggested Dalton Academy. Although the tuition was steep, they were informed that if Kurt could prove to be a valuable member of one of their National winning teams, such as their Warblers, then Dalton would willingly lower tuition costs simply to keep Kurt in attendance.  _

_ That meant he was in a rush to find these Warblers, or any other National level team at Dalton, and prove himself valuable so that he could get a scholarship from Dalton to stay. The pressure was more intense than Burt had expected. Kurt didn’t want to return to a school where he’d be tormented and harassed. He also didn’t want to only see his dad on weekends but since Dalton was over an hours drive away, it made sense to live on campus.  _

_ It also made tuition more expensive, though, so Kurt was determined to stay, even if it meant an hour’s drive. _

_ Kurt had just entered eighth grade, and he hoped to graduate at Dalton. _

_ When his roommate returned, he was nervous that their first meet might be incredibly uncomfortable. What if this new roommate thought he was invading his personal space? What if he was upset that Kurt had just moved in while he was in class? What if he hated sharing a room with a gay guy? _

_ But when his new roommate arrived, he was more than pleasant. He’d known about Kurt’s arrival for two weeks and was more than prepared to share the room. _

_ He was even kind enough to help Kurt find the dining hall for dinner, and for breakfast, and help him to find most of his classes so he’d know where he was going when he started his classes officially. _

_ Once they gave him his uniform, he’d be an official Dalton student and welcome to begin, but they wanted to make sure he was settled into his room first so that he had a fair start. He’d moved in on Thursday and would start officially on Monday. His uniform would be in by Saturday. They’d purchased a used one from a Dalton alumni to lower the cost and it was being sent to them from England. _

_ “I have lacrosse.” His roommate told him leaving him just outside of one of his future classes, “But the choir room is down those stairs, take a right, and then after the long hall it’s just on your left.”  _

_ Although Kurt felt a little strange trying to navigate the school on his own without a proper uniform on, he didn’t seem to stick out too terribly. _

_ Kurt tried to follow his instructions on his own but became so distracted trying to repeat them in his head that he lost his footing and started to fall down the stairs. Luckily, there’d been a boy just a few steps in front of him who’d turned when he started to fall and caught him. _

_ “I’m so sorry!” Kurt cried as he straightened himself up and tried to regain his balance despite the embarrassment and panic he was suddenly feeling. _

_ The boy smiled a breathtaking smile which almost stopped Kurt’s heart immediately.  _ Of course, _he thought,_ of course I’d fall and embarrass myself in front of Adonis.

_ “It’s okay.” The boy laughed. _

_ “I was just looking for the choir room.” Kurt explained, “I’m new and lost.” _

_ “It’s okay, new kid.” The boy smiled then held out his hand, “I’m Blaine.” _

_ “Kurt.” Kurt felt himself suddenly able to breathe again when he took Blaine’s hand and shook it once. _

_ “I can take you to the choir room.” Blaine offered with a smile. “I was going there anyways.” _

_ “Really?” The excitement he felt fed the butterflies in his stomach. “Thank you!” _

_ To Kurt’s surprise the boy reached forward and lightly tugged on his jacket before asking, “forget your uniform, new kid?” _

_ The playful expression on his face filled Kurt with both a sense of embarrassment and a sense of comfort. _

_ “I haven’t gotten it yet.” Kurt answered. “I don’t start until Monday.” _

_ “Ah.” Blaine laughed softly. “I thought you were just a spy.” _

_ “You read too many comic books.” Kurt mocked before Blaine took his hand and started leading him towards the choir room where the Warbler’s were packed with an audience of students around. They began singing the moment Blaine had joined them. _

_ When the song was done Kurt stood in shocked amazement until Blaine returned to him and offered to show him the campus café.  _

_ They were friends instantly after. They spent every lunch together, spent weekends at each other’s houses in Lima, which their parents especially loved because it meant only one family had to waste the gas driving to and from Dalton every Friday and Sunday night.  _

_ ~ _

Kurt woke up in the muddy rocks under the bridge. It took him a few moments to understand how he’d gotten there, but once he had he groaned and rolled to his feet. He put no conscious thought or effort into returning to his car which was nearly out of gas since it had been running idle all night. His feet moved automatically and sluggish.

It was enough gas to get back to Rachel’s so he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the squish of mud under him as he took a seat in the driver’s side. He didn’t care to think about what might have happened to the janitor. He just wanted to get home, shower, fall asleep, and never wake up.

The first time he saw himself in the mirror—or cared to look—was when he was standing fully dressed in the shower washing himself off.

He screamed when the face looking back at him was not the same one he’d been staring at every day of the last ten years. He looked—no, it couldn’t be. His skin was smoother—his skin was _smooth_ , and as close to flawless as skin could get, and his hair was longer and fuller. His eyes were brighter, his face was thinner, his mouth had none of the cracks of dehydration due to excessive alcohol consumption. He was _young_.

Was it the mud? Was the mud magical? Is this why people got mud baths?

“Who the hell are you!?” A girl screamed and Kurt screamed in response as he instantly jumped to face Rachel who wore a fuzzy pink house coat and held one of her many trophies as a baseball bat which she swung in the air in front of her.

“It’s me!” Kurt replied, honestly a little relieved that she was seeing this too.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?” She screamed.

“It’s me! Kurt!” but then he had to dodge the handheld mirror she threw at him before charging to attack him with the trophy.

Kurt ducked and tried to escape the bathroom while shouting, “It’s me! It’s me!”

While she followed him, throwing random objects at him as they touched her hand. 

“Stop!” He cried.

“Get out or I call the police!” She replied.

“Rach, it’s me! Kurt!”

“Kurt is a lot older than you!” She replied hotly.

“Well, that’s a little unfair, don’t you think?” He mused while ducking another object she threw. “I know you Rachel—we met in ballet when we were six!”

“Googleable!” She yelled throwing something else at him. It hit his shoulder with a surprising amount of force.

“Ten years ago I had to stop you from going all Tanya Harding on a girl auditioning for the same role as you!” Kurt tried.

“Covered by Broadway Magazine!” She snapped.

“You were suspended in high school for stuffing the presidential ballot boxes!” He tried.

“Public record, get out!” She cried, “Kurt! _KURT!_ ”

“ _I’m_ Kurt!” He tried again as she tried to push him down the stairs. He slid down the banister instead, then laughed when he realised he was okay.

“You helped me get into a show on Broadway—s” Kurt started but she grabbed a photo from the wall and threw it at him, “But I had to quit because Tracy got sick…! You were humiliated, you said!”

“I shared that on my blog!” She snapped.

“You have a blog?” He asked in disbelief.

“Get out of my house!” She grabbed another photo to throw at him but happened to glance at it for a second. Then she screamed at threw it anyways, “Kurt?! How?!”

“ _Will you stop throwing things?!”_ He demanded.

She raced down the stairs and grabbed the picture again to examine it next to him. A picture of him and her on his wedding day. Only now he looked even younger than in the picture.

“How did this happen!?” She demanded.

“I don’t know, Rachel!” He spat in annoyance, mostly because his adrenaline had been spiked too many times in one morning. Luckily his heart seemed able to handle it. Otherwise he didn’t know how he _couldn’t_ end up with a heart attack.

“I’m going to go get my computer.” She rushed away and he groaned before limping towards the kitchen, mostly due to exhaustion. 

When Rachel returned she was a little too eager. 

“Did you make a wish to any genies—whether you thought it was real or not?” She wondered speaking too fast.

“What?” Kurt breathed in disbelief. “No.”

“Have you made any special wishes?”

“Is this a joke to you, Rachel?” He demanded.

“I’m working with what I’ve got, Kurt.” Rachel spat. “The internet says—”

“There is absolutely no way you can figure out what happened to me _on the internet_.” Kurt rebutted.

“What about a fairy god mother?” Rachel continued, ignoring him.

“Oh my god.” He groaned dropping his head into his folded arms.

“Well, they might not have _looked_ like a fairy, of course.”

“Of course.” He grumbled sarcastically.

“They might have been… more like a spirit guide.”

“A spirit guide.” Kurt scoffed in disbelief. 

“yeah, have you come across anyone who knew you and wanted to help you?” Rachel wondered.

Kurt scoffed once more but then froze. “The janitor.” He breathed.

“Ohh,” She squealed “The _janitor._ How film noir.”

Kurt was out of his seat before he could even consider asking what she meant by that and raced to his car, not caring that he was dressed in wet, somewhat muddy clothes from yesterday. He raced into the hallways of Dalton Academy and started hunting through the lines of children switching classes trying to find the janitor.

“Excuse me!” Kurt called as he grabbed onto the sleeve of the only janitor he saw, “Do you know where the other janitor is? The blonde woman?”

“I’m the only janitor here, son.” He replied.

“No, there was a blonde woman yesterday! I was showing here this picture of me!” Kurt tried pointing at the display cabinet. 

“That picture is twenty-two years old.” The janitor told him.

“Right.” He surrendered, “Never mind.”

Once the halls were empty Kurt was left standing alone. Until he noticed he was standing in a pile of water. The puddle seemed to trail back down a separate staircase, one he remembered all too well as if it were really the original.

He followed the trail of water, holding his breath as he descended the staircase that exactly duplicated the staircase where Kurt and Blaine had first met. He followed the water down the hallway he’d once spent more time in than he had in any single classroom, until he was standing outside the Warbler’s choir room. He could hear the light hum of singing on the other side of the doors and then suddenly it hit him! What his spirit guide wanted!

He raced back to Rachel’s house to tell her the good news.

“I’m going back to high school!” He cheered.

“What?” There was no emotional attachment to her response. She stared in shocked confusion at Kurt who pulled off his crusty suit jacket and tossed it to the side, followed by a couple other layers.

“I’m going back to high school!” Kurt announced. “To Dalton! I figured it out! That’s what my spirit guide wanted!”

“Do you really think that’s what your spirit guide wanted?” Rachel asked in disbelief, “Cause I don’t know about you, but my high school experience was _terrible_ and I’d never want my spirit guide to send me back there.”

“She’s giving me another chance, Rachel!” He stopped then and asked more calmly, “Will you stop staring at me?”

“It’s freaking me out, Kurt.”

“It’s freaking _me_ out!” He snapped, “But we can use this to send me back to high school, get closer to my kids, and to get it right this time!”

“No—no, no, no, your spirit guide did not waste transformation magic so you could relive your senior year.” Rachel argued. 

“No, she wasted it so I could get a do-over! So I can live the life I was meant to!” Kurt replied, “So that I can have a fresh shot at NYADA and Broadway, and everything I’ve ever wanted!”

“What about Blaine and the kids?”

“I already said, I’ll be closer to them this way.”

“And Blaine?” Rachel pushed.

“What else am I going to do?!” Kurt challenged, “Show up to Blaine looking like this and say, _Hey baby, it’s me, please take me back. Don’t worry, there’s nothing creepy or illegal about this at all!_ I don’t think he will.”

“Uhh!” She groaned, “Fine. Go back to school! It’s ridiculous but fine! You do what you’re going to do!”

Kurt didn’t move for a few minutes so Rachel stopped reading her magazine and turned to glare at him.

“What?” She demanded.

“I need a parent.” Kurt informed her.

“So, go find a— _no!_ ”

“Come on, Rach!” He begged, “Do me this one favour!”

“This _one_ favour!?” She replied, “You’re already living with me for _free_!”

“Like a child.” He noted. “Come on, it’ll help you practice your improv skills.”

“I don’t need to practice.”

“Prove it.”

~

Rachel was wildly unimpressed by the reception in Dalton Academy’s head office. She’d had her publicist call and inform them that she was coming. She _was_ a celebrity after all, didn’t they know this?

The receptionist wasn’t rude but she could have been much more welcoming, Rachel thought at least.

“This is incredibly unprofessional.” She hissed quietly to Kurt. “Don’t they know who I am?”

“Evidently not.” Kurt mused as he tried to memorize his new information in case the headmaster questioned him on anything. “Why did you name me Kade?”

“Kade was a popular name seventeen years ago.” She answered. “And it seemed better than Kyle or Kayden”

“Did it?” He wondered sarcastically. “Were K names the only ones on the table?”

“I’m sorry that you and Blaine chose your baby names at 15 and never decided to outgrow them, but Kade made sense.” She mused. “Besides, I thought a K name would help prevent any confusion.”

“I was going to be an actor, I can get used to a different name.” He told her. After reading down a bit more, he added, “What about Chris? Chris sounds like a K. I feel like I can pull off Chris.”

“All of your ID now says Kade and that’s what I told administration your name was.” She hissed quietly. “It’s too late for discussion.”

“Kade Berry.” He read unimpressed. “That doesn’t sound wrong to you?”

“Well, there isn’t much we can do about it now.” She shrugged.

Sitting here reminded Kurt of both times he’d registered at Dalton before. The first time when he was 13 with his dad nervously by his side, wondering how he was going to pay to send Kurt to this school, and the second time when he was 34 wondering how he and Blaine would afford tuition, making the definite decision that the children would never stay in the dorms considering how _convenient_ both Kurt and Blaine had found them when they were younger.

That decision was starting to weigh on him. If they could afford just one year of housing the kids in the dorms, maybe that would be enough time for Kurt to go to New York and try to really make something of himself. Maybe that would give them a stress-free environment to fix whatever was apparently broken in their relationship.

“Mr. Berry.” The receptionist called. “Ms. Berry. You can go in now.”

As they stood to walk into the office they were met by a rather large boy leaving. He gave Kurt a harsh glare but bit his tongue to hide whatever he clearly wanted to say. Kurt suddenly remembered why he’d gone to this school, as well as Blaine, and why they’d wanted their own kids here. Bullying was never allowed on campus. He was grateful for that.

“Hello, I’m sorry for the wait.” A blonde woman in a tight, dark skirt suit stood up from behind the desk and offered her hand to Kurt and Rachel. 

“It’s fine.” Kurt smiled shaking her hand but Rachel just stared at her with her mouth open.

“Hi.” The woman smiled again, trying desperately to remain professional despite the awkward encounter. “I’m Headmaster Fabray.” 

“I-I’m R-Rachel Berry.” Rachel stumbled surprising Kurt. Was her improv _this_ out of date? He hadn’t thought so. He’d just used the excuse to make her say yes to helping him. “Kurt—Kane— _Kade’s_ mom.” Ms. Fabray smiled and shook her hand. “Sorry—Kade’s _single_ mom….”

“Alright.” Ms. Fabray smiled and took a seat behind her desk, motioning for them to follow. 

Rachel spoke again before Ms. Fabray could. “Kade’s a bastard.”

“What?” Ms. Fabray blinked in surprise. 

“What?” Kurt hissed in shock.

“He’s a—” Rachel stopped herself, “I had him out of wedlock. I’m not married. I’m _so_ single.”

“Okay.” Fabray smiled awkwardly, continuing her attempt to remain professional. “So, Kade…” Ms. Fabray clearly struggled to resume her train of thought. Kurt was fairly certain they’d never met, but Blaine was also more involved in the kid’s schooling anyways. “We received a copy of your transcript this morning, thank you for that. I see here that you were an honour student at your old school, which was….?”

“In Switzerland.” Rachel answered immediately and Kurt prayed that was the correct answer and not some failed improv attempt. “I sent him to boarding school in Switzerland.”

“Oh good.” Ms. Fabray smiled at Kurt, “So you understand dorm life.”

“Yes, but I won’t be staying in the dorms.” Kurt nodded.

“We live very close.” Rachel informed her. “Like, really, _really_ close. Close enough to visit. Anytime… if you wanted. We have a pool. Clothing… _optional._ ”

“That’s lovely.” Fabray smiled at her as sweetly as she could before turning her attention back to Kurt. “If you won’t be living on campus then you won’t need to worry about the residency period.”

“The what?” Rachel interrupted which annoyed Kurt greatly because he already knew what the residency period was. 

“When new students first move in, we like to give them a few days to settle into dorm living so that it’s not too much of a change too quickly.” Fabray answered with a smile.

“I’m all good.” Kurt smiled, “And I’ve seen all the brochures.”

“Excellent.” She smiled, “And I see here you were captain of your show choir team. Would you be thinking about joining the Warbler’s once admitted?”

“Oh definitely.” Rachel smiled. “He _loves_ singing. I can’t make him stop.”

Kurt had to force a hard smile onto his face because realistically, he hadn’t sung a word in over six years. 

“That’s amazing.” Fabray smiled, “I hope I get to hear something soon. Mr and Ms. Berry, I think you’d be an excellent addition to Dalton Academy.”

“Thank you!” Kurt stood with a smile and shook her hand. She was obviously a little more hesitant to shake Rachel’s hand. Rachel also took longer than necessary to let go. 

“You have my number, right?” Rachel wondered then.

“Excuse me?” Ms. Fabray asked.

“For an emergency.” Kurt interjected immediately. “For emergencies.”

“Oh,” She smiled, “Yes, of course.”

“You can use that number.” Rachel added. “Whenever, I don’t mind.”

“Thank you, Ms. Barry.” She smiled, “It is so nice to have involved parents.”

Rachel smiled and tried to continue talking about her number while Kurt dragged her out groaning “ _Mom_!”

“Oh right!” Rachel breathed finally following, “I forgot that meant me.”

“Alright, when do I get my uniform?” Kurt wondered, “You know, it’s funny. My old one might still fit.”

“You still have your old school uniform?” Rachel wondered, “Kurt, that’s sad.”

“No, it’s not.” He defended. “Besides, it’s great for role play.”

Rachel laughed in response, “There is no way that thing still fits.”

He rolled his eyes and groaned as he found his way to the parking lot. They were able to pick up his uniform only an hour later and Kurt spent the rest of his night with Rachel as she decorated him in ‘new school supplies’ including a bag, notebook, car, pens, a phone, and new shoes. Kurt felt both guilty and pleased that he hadn’t been able to spoil his own children like this before school.

“You didn’t need to do all this for me.” Kurt told her for the forth time.

“Honey, you’re going to be walking around town claiming to be _my_ son, there is no way I’m going to let myself look like a lazy parent.” She replied.

“I’m going to go to bed.” He told her, “Thank you for everything!”

“It’s only 8pm.” 

“Goodnight!” He called as he ascended the stairs.

“Do I need to wake you up in the morning, _Kade?”_ Rachel wondered mockingly from downstairs.

“I hate that name!” Kurt replied before slamming his door shut and trying to get to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Blaine and Kurt were inseparable. When people talked about Kurt, Blaine was bound to come up in conversation as well, and when people talked about Blaine, they couldn’t do so without including Kurt. The professors and the students alike found joy in their friendship. The teachers would joke about trying to separate them, or fearing sending one to detention because the other would inevitably act out bad enough that they could follow. _

_ Blaine worked twice as hard as any other student so that he could attend the higher-level courses with Kurt, and promised to catch up on his electives in senior year after Kurt had graduated. The teachers found this both amusing and tiresome because they struggled to create group projects that didn’t involve Blaine and Kurt working together, and/or distracting each other if they were working apart. _

_ When they were in tenth grade they started dating in secrecy because they wanted to share a dorm room but knew they wouldn’t be allowed if they were openly dating. The school, well aware of their close friendship, allowed them to dorm with one another hoping it might ease some of their co-dependence. But this only lasted about six months before Burt learned of their living arrangement and demanded they be separated. He found it intolerable that his son was sharing a room with another gay kid, even if that kid was Blaine. _

_ “This is stupid, dad!” Kurt complained. “I’ve had a male roommate since I went to Dalton!” _

_ “And if I could afford it, you wouldn’t have had any!” Burt argued while Blaine sat awkwardly on his bed only a few feet away. “Straight boys can’t stay in the same room as straight girls, and it’s the same for gay guys!” _

_ “Blaine and I have had sleepovers before!” Kurt reminded. “What’s the difference?” _

_ “That was an oversight.” Burt snapped, “You’re too old for that now.” He turned to Blaine then, “I’m sorry kid. You know I love you but it’s just not appropriate.” _

_ Blaine shrugged in response. _

_ “What’s that?” Kurt demanded of Blaine who shrugged again. _

_ “I get it.” He mumbled quietly. _

_ “You get it?!” Kurt snapped. _

_ “You do?” Burt wondered a little skeptical. _

_ “Yeah, I mean…” He shrugged while standing up slowly, “We’re young. Hormonal. Attractive. Why wouldn’t we want to rip each other’s clothes off every single night?” _

_ Kurt scoffed out a laugh while Burt groaned in annoyance.  _

_ “I’m not joking.” Blaine stated because he didn’t want Burt to think he was making fun of him. “We have easy enough access to each other, it’s a fair concern. But we’ve already been living together for six months. There are only three more in the school year and if we were going to have sex, wouldn’t we have done it already?” _

_ “I don’t think you’re making the argument you think you’re making, kid.” Burt informed him then asked, “What do your parents think of all this, then?” _

_ “I don’t think they think about it.” Blaine answered. _

_ “Dad, if we’re going to do anything, we’re going to do it. It doesn’t matter how difficult you make it for us.” Kurt noted. _

_ “Well, I can still try!” Burt snapped then sighed and shook his head. “Fine. If Blaine’s parents don’t mind—and you  _ will _be telling them since you certainly didn’t tell me!” Both boys nodded. “Then you can stay here for the next three months, but after that, never again!”_

_ “Deal.” Kurt nodded too scared to smile because he didn’t want his dad to retract on that. Blaine didn’t share that concern and smiled excitedly. _

_ Burt hesitated and shook his head once, “I came here to take you to dinner because I’ve missed my boy. Blaine, you’re welcome to come if you want.” _

_ “Thank you.” Blaine smiled. _

_ “Get changed— _ in separate rooms! _” Burt ordered, “I’ll see you in the car in ten minutes.”_

_ Once he was gone and enough time had passed that he was probably not still outside the door, Blaine asked, “Do you think he bought it?” _

_ “Blaine.” Kurt groaned but wanted to smile with him. _

_ “You were right, does that make you feel better?” Blaine wondered as they started getting changed into street clothes. Kurt expertly helped him remove Blaine’s tie while Blaine unbuttoned Kurt’s shirt, then started at his belt. _

_ “Right about what?” Kurt wondered, tossing Blaine’s tie to the side before removing his shirt and replacing it with a few layers of clothing he assumed would look good enough for just grabbing dinner. _

_ “Imagine how he would have reacted if we’d pushed the beds together like I’d wanted.” Blaine mused and both laughed in response. _

_ “A bigger bed would be nice, though.” Kurt agreed. _

_ “Especially if we’re going to keep sharing.” Blaine flirted. _

_ “I don’t actually mind living like a fifties married couple.” Kurt mused. “They stayed in separate beds, you know?” _

_ “Yes, you’ve told me.” Blaine reminded. _

_ “Do you think your parents will agree?” Kurt wondered a little nervously. “That we can be roommates?” _

_ “Yes.” Blaine nodded pulling on a t-shirt. “They don’t think you’re very… sexual. Definitely not sexually threatening.” _

_ “Ah, thank you.” Kurt moaned. _

_ Blaine laughed in response, “Just don’t tell them we started doing it three days after we started sharing a room and it should be fine.” _

_ “Blaine!” Kurt groaned but laughed with him. _

_ “It’s fine.” Blaine smiled, “if we’re going to be together forever, who really cares when we start?” _

_ He stepped over to Kurt and took his face in his hands, kissing him softly then sighing. _

_ “I love you.” Kurt told him with a soft smile, taking the moment to breathe Blaine in. _

_ “I love you.” Blaine agreed pleasantly wrapping his arms around Kurt, kissing his neck softly, then hugging him for about a minute before they finished changing and went to dinner with Burt. _

_ They spent the rest of their three months enjoying living together as much as they could and by the next year openly came out as a couple because they weren’t allowed to live with each other anyways. Though this did lead to some—not inaccurate—speculation about what happened during the year they were living together. But the professors didn’t argue or complain because it seemed to relieve some of their desire to constantly be next to each other. _

_ They didn’t mind being separated occasionally, because they knew that when they were older they’d be together forever. They’d get married and have a couple kids by surrogate. They knew their names already—Tracy and Hepburn, though they joked around with some other’s also. They would live in New York for a few years before traveling to many big cities before deciding where they wanted to raise their family. Then after Tracy and Hepburn were off to collage, they’d retire in province town.  _

_ They knew nothing could stop them if they just remained as successful as they had at Dalton. _

_ They’d been a power dynamic at Dalton. They were two of Dalton’s most talented and promising students. They’d been voted most likely to succeed for three years in a row.  _

_ When they heard about NYADA, and NYADA heard about them, they knew they were going to be set for life. _

.

Kurt had an exceptional morning as he prepared for one of the best days of his life which he would now _really_ appreciate. 

He took his brand-new Audi and drove to school much faster than the legal limit allowed. He pulled into a spot by a fairly new looking Toyota surrounded by girls Kurt recognised because they were friends with Tracy. 

He parked and got out, glancing passed the swooning girls to where Tracy was standing, not seeming to notice him over the group of friends she was talking to, including the ape from the office yesterday.

Kurt’s disapproval probably seemed sarcastic to them as he glared, rolled his eyes, and turned towards the school. 

It was much more crowded than he remembered, and everyone seemed to be in much more of a rush. He was bumped into repeatedly as he searched for his first class which was in a room he remembered well. It was in this room that he and Blaine first said they loved each other after sneaking away from the homecoming dance to get some privacy.

The room looked a bit different now but of course it did. It was in a different building over twenty years ago. An identical building, but still different.

The class didn’t sit still like they had when Kurt was younger, but he didn’t make a fuss about it. Then his phone started to ring and he felt suddenly like he was one of these delinquents, clearly ungrateful about how much money their parents were spending to send them here.

“Hello?” He whispered when he realised it was Kurt’s phone ringing, not Kade’s. The number wasn’t familiar but out of habit he answered.

“Where the hell are you?” He knew that voice anywhere.

“Blaine.” He breathed in disbelief but then froze because he remembered suddenly what day it was. “Oh, crap! The thing!”

“You mean our divorce?!” Blaine snapped. Then he paused and asked, “Do you take any of this seriously?”

“No—no—no—yes, of course I take this seriously I just—it’s just—I just…” Kurt struggled.

“You sound different, where are you?” He wondered.

“I’m—uh—I’m out of the country.” Kurt decided.

“What?” He clearly didn’t believe Kurt.

“Yes! I had to leave the country. For work.” Kurt lied. “I’m in… Peru.”

“Peru.” Blaine repeated in disbelief. “Your Ohio based clothing line wanted to branch out to _Peru_?”

“Cheaper labour, you know.” Kurt shrugged trying to keep his conversation hidden from the rest of the class. Luckily they all seemed obvious while having their own conversations.

“Quiet down please!” the professor called.

“Are you with a guy?” Blaine asked in disbelief.

“No! No, of course not!” Kurt defended, “It’s—uh—couple co-workers.”

As if taunting him, one of the guys behind him tapped him on the shoulder and asked, “Hey new guy… would you ever date a ninth grader?”

Kurt choked out a sound before trying to turn his phone away while the kid next asked him about his sexual preferences. 

He then heard one of Blaine’s lawyers make a comment about taking full custody.

“No!” Kurt snapped almost too loudly considering where he was, and he had to fight to keep his voice low, “No, you can’t take my kids from me!”

“Since when do you care?” Blaine demanded. Kurt assumed this had something to do with the fact Kurt was claiming to have suddenly left the country without so much as a goodbye. 

“No! I care I’m—” He paused when he noticed Tracy enter the room and walk over to her desk by a group of her friends. Most of which Kurt had seen by the car. He waved at her but this only seemed to annoy her. “I am a lot closer to them than you think.” He told Blaine. But as the teacher tried to get the classes attention, Kurt told Blaine, “I have to go.” And hung up.

It was strange seeing Tracy in this class. It consisted mostly of boys but there were a few other girls. Although Dalton had started accepting everyone, it seemed fewer girls wanted admission. So where would she stay if she started living in the dorms, he wondered. Did they have a separate wing now?

The class was essentially what he remembered it being, though. Covering the basics on how to conjugate verbs. Nothing impossible.

Next he had P.E. which he’d started enjoying during his senior year so his body seemed fit enough. Certainly more fit than it would be in twenty years—if only he’d believed that more when he was told. He wouldn’t have given into the draw of the cheesecake.

Just before lunch he raced over towards the choir room, knowing the Warbler’s would be stopping by for a quick practice. He wanted to impress them enough that they’d welcome him to join, which he knew would be a challenge considering the waitlist to enter. The first time he’d joined, he already had Blaine on the inside to get him in. Now, he had only the memory of his talent. 

He also hoped to run into Hepburn on his way out so that they could grab lunch together. Unfortunately, by the time Kurt got to the choir room, it had already been evacuated. 

“Where is everyone?” Kurt wondered. The man who turned to answer was well into his sixties but easily recognizable. 

“Off to lunch.” Shuester answered. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Woah, you’re still here?” Kurt gasped in surprise. Shue was clearly startled by this. “I just meant… you’re a legend!”

He laughed awkwardly but thanked Kurt, “This is my last year, actually. Hoping to end with a bang. Can I help you with something?”

“I wanted to join the Warblers.” Kurt answered. The man laughed in response. “You’re not the only one, kid.”

“No, but I am the only son of a legend.” Kurt replied without thinking. When Shue looked back skeptical, he clarified, “Rachel Berry.”

“Rachel Berry.” He breathed. “I feel like I’ve heard the name.”

“You probably have.” Kurt hoped, “She’s a Broadway star turned TV personality turned producer.”

“Oh.” Shuester hummed, a little less impressed.

“I’m also friends with Hepburn.” Kurt tried.

“Who?” Shue asked. 

“Hep—” Kurt started but decided to give up. “How about an audition, then?”

“An audition. God, you’re persistent.” He laughed then sighed, “Fine. Monday morning. Come prepared, you’re not getting a second chance.”

“Thank you!” Kurt smiled and raced out of the room before he could change his mind.

Once in the hallway he pulled out his phone and called Rachel.

“How’s the first day going?” Rachel wondered immediately after picking up.

“Great! I like my classes, I have a class with _Tracy!_ Maybe we can partner on something, that’ll be a lot of fun.” He continued excitedly. “I got myself an audition to join the Warblers! So I’m on the right track! This is the best day ever!”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised.” She mused, “Anyways, I need you to do me a favour.”

“What?”

“Get in trouble?”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing too bad.” She mused, “Just enough that your mother has to come see your principal.”

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes, “It’s my first day.”

“I pay enough, you won’t be expelled.” Rach noted. “This one thing, _please_ , I won’t ground you.”

“I’ll think about it, I have to go to lunch,” and just as he hung up he ran point blank into a body only an inch shorter than he was. 

“oh!” Both boys choked out as the other dropped his things all over the hall.

“Sorry!” The other boy cried immediately. Kurt was startled at first to see him but bent over to help him.

“Don’t be,” Kurt offered calmly as he helped his son pick up his things. No matter how calm and slow he tried to be, Hepburn seemed to be in a jittery rush. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Hepburn breathed, “I’m j-just late for lunch.”

“I’ll walk with you.” Kurt offered with a smile.

Hepburn seemed genuinely confused as he organised his papers and books and tried to back away from Kurt.

“I’m Kade.” Kurt said but still hated the name and saying it. “You’re uncle Kurt’s son, right? Hepburn?”

“H-how do you know my name?” He asked apparently ignoring the “uncle Kurt” comment.

“I’m Rachel’s son.” Kurt lied. “I’ve seen pictures of you.”

“Rachel Berry?” Hepburn asked in disbelief looking over Kurt a couple times. “Aunt Rachel?”

“Yes.” Kurt smiled.

“Since when does she have a son?” Hepburn wondered.

“She didn’t want it to get out and ruin her good-girl image.” That seemed realistic enough.

Hepburn nodded as if he agreed.

“Well, nice meeting you, I have to go.” Hepburn started rushing away. Kurt kept up fairly quickly.

“Hey, so since I’m new and all I was thinking maybe we could have lunch together. Especially since we’re practically family, right?”

“Yeah, sure, I guess.” Hepburn mumbled while trying to keep his head down.

When they entered the dining hall Hepburn started looking around as if he were a fugitive on the run. It was starting to make Kurt feel a little uneasy but he did his best to hide it.

When they sat down, Kurt finally asked, “Who are you looking for?”

“A guy named Karofsky.” Hepburn answered.

“Why?” Kurt wondered.

“I uh… he…” Hepburn struggled too much for Kurt _not_ to know the answer.

“You know this is a school with an absolutely no tolerance on bullying, right?” Kurt asked in a hard tone.

“It’s not that simple.” Hepburn muttered.

“It is that simple.” Kurt snapped. His son being afraid of a bully was bad enough. His son being afraid of a bully he paid thousands of dollars to not have at the school was a totally different story. “You should never look this scared of _anybody._ ”

“There he is.” Hepburn babbled and started cowering down a bit. Kurt turned and felt his stomach do the same when he saw the big ape from earlier and the day before walking down the lunch room isle towards the table Tracy and her friends were sitting at. “Don’t stare at him!” Hepburn hissed.

“I’ll stare.” Kurt groaned.

“No, don’t.” Hepburn hissed. “Or he’ll corner me at my own house.”

“What the hell would that oversized _baboon_ be doing at your house?!” Kurt demanded.

“That’s Tracy’s boyfriend.” Hepburn answered and as if on queue _Karofsky_ leaned over Tracy and started kissing her.

Kurt felt his stomach clench and his entire body revolt at the sight. “Tracy has a boyfriend?” He asked in disbelief and wondered how he didn’t know that. Then he wondered if _Blaine_ knew that. Would Blaine really keep something like this from him?! And how she let him practically eat her face in the middle of a crowded cafeteria?! No, he raised her better than this. If not him, then _Blaine_ raised her better than this. “I am _very_ disappointed in your sister.”

“Stop looking!” Hepburn begged. “He doesn’t like when people look at him.”

“I’ll look at him.”

Again, as if on queue, Karofsky looked up, pulled away from Kurt’s baby girl, and marched over.

“Hey, Hepher.” Karofsky mocked enraging Kurt even more. “Got my calculus homework?”

“Got my calculus homework?” Kurt repeated in mocking disbelief. “What is this? The nineteen-eighties?”

“Who the hell is this dip-weed?” Karofsky demanded.

“No one.” Hepburn cowered as he pulled the papers apart trying desperately to organize them again. _And Blaine taught_ you _better than_ this. Kurt thought in annoyance watching his only son be bullied at a school that enforces a no bullying policy so strictly that gay kids from everywhere willingly paid thousands of dollars in tuition just to hide from scrutiny. Some did it during a recession.

“These better look legit.” Karofsky warned. “Last time I almost got expelled because of you.”

“And you’d deserve it.” Kurt snapped.

“The hell did you just say to me?” Karofsky demanded.

“You heard me, or are you deaf as well as dumb?” Kurt demanded shocking everyone within hearing distance. “Because I know you must be dumb. Why else would you openly _threaten_ someone with a witness present at a school that will _not_ refund you if you are expelled for bullying.”

“How about you keep your mouth shut.” Karofsky suggested crudely.

“That’s a might big request from someone who just finished macking on some girl who apparently can’t reach higher than a countertop if you’re the best she could do!” Kurt didn’t want to hurt Tracy’s feelings, but he knew how easy she was to embarrass and wanted her to leave this Neanderthal immediately. 

Tracy, as well as some other, gasped in shock at his statement. 

“Watch it.” Karofsky warned so Kurt stood, not at Karofsky’s height but close enough.

“No, _you_ watch it.” Kurt threatened with as much mal content in his eyes as he could offer. “Or you’ll have to explain to daddy why you got kicked out of Dalton Academy. Do you want that, _Karofsky_?”

Before Kurt met Blaine, he could _never_ talk to someone like this. He could never confidently stand up for himself or anyone else no matter how much he might want to. Not only had he grown into himself more, but now he was defending his children which seemed to make nothing else matter.

Karofsky hesitated and looked around the room before deciding, “This isn’t over.” And walking out.

“Wow.” Hepburn breathed in shock. “He’s going to kill me later.”

“No, because you’re going to tell your dad and he’s going to deal with it.” Kurt ordered.

“Which one?” Hepburn asked in disbelief. “My dad is constantly trying to help everyone while working here and trying to start his own business and run our house—I don’t need to make his life any harder, and my _father_?” Kurt flinched a little. He didn’t know when Blaine had gone from daddy to dad, or when he’d gone from dad to _father_. “He’s got this crazy idea in his head that I’m this _mega_ popular, Warbler superstar and _how_ am I supposed to explain that I’m not?”

“Wait, you’re not a Warbler?” Kurt asked in shock.

“No.” Hepburn scoffed, “Of course not.”

“Why not?” Kurt demanded.

“How am I supposed to become a Warbler?” Hepburn demanded. “I don’t know how to sing? Or dance?! Those guys have been practicing all their lives!”

“You’re…” Kurt didn’t know what to say. Genetically speaking, Hepburn was perfectly set to be a Warbler. He had the look they’d want, the natural talent, and the pedigree. He was Hepburn Anderson-Hummel for god sakes—even one of those names would surely secure him a spot. “Weren’t _both_ your parents Warblers?”

“They never taught me how to sing.” Hepburn muttered. “My dad _can’t_ and my father just never cared to, I guess.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Kurt mused. He’d just never thought of it as something he needed to teach.

“No, I don’t think I’ve heard my father sing since I was eight.” He muttered, “And he always sang sad songs. Really depressing things…” He played with a fry and ketchup mindlessly for a moment before saying, “Sometimes I think he just wants out. Like… out of our family.”

“He doesn’t.” Kurt told him without hesitation.

“He’s not happy.” Hepburn muttered. “Everyone can see that.”

“That’s not your fault!” Kurt informed him.

“Sometimes it feels like it is.” He shrugged then, “Maybe if I was the perfect Warbler son he wanted…”

“Your dad’s both love you.” Kurt reminded him.

“Everyone says that.” He muttered.

“Do your dads know about that guy and Tracy?” Kurt wondered suddenly.

Hepburn laughed in response. “No. My dad’s too busy to notice—plus they sneak around his schedule—and my father moved out a few weeks ago. I can’t imagine why she’d tell him on her own.”

“Why haven’t you?” Kurt demanded. 

He shrugged, “It didn’t feel like my place.”

“That ape is harassing you in your own home and you didn’t think it was your _place_!?” Kurt demanded. “What does your sister think of all this? Of her boyfriend bullying her little brother?!”

“I don’t know if she thinks about it.” He shrugged.

“I can’t imagine your father would be too impressed by that.” Kurt mused darkly. Then he looked up as a horrifying thought crossed his mind, “Does that Karofsky kid live in the dorms?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Hepburn nodded, “Why?”

“No reason.” Kurt snapped through a clenched jaw and teeth. “I saw your father yesterday. He said your sister was grounded.”

“You saw my father?” Hepburn sounded confused then said, “Oh… at Aunt Rachel’s house.”

“Yeah.” 

“Why is Tracy grounded?”

“He didn’t specify.” Kurt answered through clenched teeth. 

“I think Tracy is trying to raise money so she can move into the dorms with him.” Hepburn continued, “Then I don’t think she can be grounded anymore.”

“She can be grounded until she’s 18,” Kurt noted stiffly, “And the dorms won’t accept her if your parents stop paying for her to come here.”

“I don’t think they’d do that.” Hepburn mused cautiously.

“They would.” Kurt noted. “There’s an all-girl’s school an hour away; it’s just as good.”

“Alright.” Hepburn surrendered assuming this was all hypothetical anyways. 

Kurt sighed and shook his head, looking away from Tracy across the room to his son and asking, “Do you enjoy going here?”

“Sometimes.” He shrugged. “I mean… I get my dads pay a lot of money for me to go here, but sometimes I wonder if it’s any different than any other school.”

“It is.” Kurt guaranteed, “Especially if you tell someone about that Karofsky guy.”

“I think he’s just acting out because he’s gay.” Hepburn muttered.

“What makes you say that?” Kurt asked a little startled by the comment.

Hepburn had returned to eating and looked up at Kurt in a strikingly similar manner to how Blaine might. But the lifted eyebrow and sarcastic glare matched only his own. He added quiet confidently, “He’s gay.”

“How do you know that?” Kurt demanded as softly as he could, hoping to god there was a good reason for his son assuming that and that he wasn’t using it as some sort of early-2000’s insult.

“He’s into guys.” He shrugged. “But I guess Tracy is pretty enough that he doesn’t care she’s not one.”

“Is that so?” Kurt asked hotly, both annoyed that his son wasn’t specifying and at the possibility his daughter was wasting her time with not only an ape, but one that could never return any mis-guided feelings she could have. “I’m gay.”

“I know.” Hepburn replied.

“You know.” Kurt repeated.

“I have two gay dads.” He explained, “And you kind of remind me of one of them.”

Kurt released a heavy sigh as he bit down on his bottom lip. _Where’s Blaine_? He wondered suddenly realising how grateful he was that he’d had Blaine with him every single day he was here. He looked around foolishly as if he might see him but saw no one of interest.

“Okay,” He decided when he couldn’t stay quiet anymore. “Just please…. Explain to me in detail how you know that kid is gay. Because I _am_ gay, and I didn’t get that vibe from him.”

“Probably because he wasn’t hitting on you.” Hepburn mused.

“He’s _hit_ on you?” Kurt asked in disbelief.

Hepburn nodded, “A few times.”

“And what did you say?” Kurt pushed a little too eagerly.

“I’m not into him.” He shrugged.

“And then…?” Kurt pushed.

“Then he started dating Tracy.” 

“Oh my god.” Kurt groaned putting his face in his hands.

“What?” Hepburn wondered.

“Nothing.” Kurt breathed. “I have a headache.”

“The bell is about to ring.” Hepburn noted. “Do you want me to take you to the nurse?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Kurt replied. “Thank you, though.”

“Okay…” Hepburn seemed uncertain so Kurt lifted his head and tried to shake the frustration and disappointment out of his mind. “What’s it like living with Rachel?”

“Everything is very pink.” Kurt answered slowly and with consideration.

Hepburn laughed and said, “My dad must love that.”

Kurt smirked a little and said, “Your dad actually… he went to Peru so you won’t be seeing him for a while.”

“What?” Hepburn didn’t seem to really believe this. 

“Yeah,” Kurt shrugged. “It was last minute and uh… he wanted me to tell you he loves you and he’ll see you when he gets back.”

“My dad just _left_.” Hepburn stated in complete bafflement. 

“He needed to.” Kurt mused softly, “But I’m sure he’ll be back. Eventually.”

“What does that mean?” Hepburn demanded. “ _Eventually_ he’ll be back?”

“Probably” Kurt nodded. Hepburn stared at him in disbelief for a moment.

Then he asked, “Are you serious?”

“Yep.” Kurt nodded awkwardly.

“Huh…” Hepburn breathed and calmed himself a little. “Does my dad know?”

“Probably.” Kurt agreed because he’d told Blaine the same lie only a couple hours before.

“Hm.” Kurt was a little unsettled by how quickly Hepburn seemed to accept this. “At least I can take the Jag now.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt asked. “Take the what?”

“My dad,” Hepburn explained swallowing another bite of food before continuing. “He gave me his old Jaguar.”

“He did _what_?!” Kurt demanded in disbelief.

“I know right!?” Hepburn was suddenly beaming with excitement. “His grandfather gave him this old, beat up ’61— _nineteen_ sixty one!—Jaguar and my grandpa fixed it up but no one’s really been allowed to drive it.”

“Do you know _why_ your grandfather had to fix it up?” Kurt asked in disbelief suddenly wanting to call Blaine back to yell at him for whatever nonsense their son was spilling. _He_ would demand full custody if Blaine was _actually_ allowing all of this unimaginable non-sense to continue with their children.

Hepburn shrugged in response. “But my dad _gave_ it to me last year! Can you believe that? But he said I can’t let my father see me driving it.”

“This is impossible.” Kurt breathed holding his head again.

“I know right!” Hepburn beamed misunderstanding Kurt’s shock. “I’ll take you for a ride! Maybe I can pick you up tomorrow!”

“ _No!_ ” Kurt answered too quickly “ _Nope!_ No! I will pick _you_ up, I drive an Audi, that’s much nicer—and _safer_ —than a beat up Jaguar.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I want my Jag.” He grinned excitedly in a way Kurt hadn’t seen from him since he was six years old and waiting to go to Disneyland.

“I can’t believe your dad gave you that thing.” Kurt breathed under his breath.

Kurt could barely focus on his classes over the rest of the day. He had one more class with Tracy but was too lost in the spiral of his own thoughts to be excited about that. At least, Kurt noted, that ape Karofsky wasn’t in this class with her. 

He left the school in time to catch a glimpse of Tracy and Hepburn getting into Tracy’s car—which had been a Christmas gift from Burt—and driving away.

When he got back to Rachel’s house he had the desire to eat everything and preferably drink, though Rachel wouldn’t allow that one since she was risking her imagine enough by pretending to have a son—she didn’t need that son being an alcoholic too.

This desire to eat and drink wasn’t from his teenage years, it was from habit in adulthood, but his teenage body seemed more than willing to accept the challenge.

“What did you learn?” She sang like she assumed a parent might.

“That I’m a bad dad.” He groaned.

“Hard day?” Rachel asked a little carefully. 

“You have no idea.”

“I thought it was going great.” She mused.

“It was.” He nodded, “For me. My _children_ on the other hand—I learned that my son has managed to be the _only_ student to _ever_ be bullied and harassed at Dalton Academy. That really should be some kind of accomplishment, and I watched my daughter get a tongue bath from a closeted ape-child who is _probably_ using her to get closer to my son who is—oh _yes!_ —apparently inheriting Blaine’s old Jaguar.”

“Th-the Jaguar?” She asked, “You mean…?” He nodded. “Oh… well… I don’t want to say I told you so,”

“Then don’t.” Kurt groaned.

“But I told you that high school wasn’t the answer.” She continued.

“No.” He disagreed. “High school was the answer. But it wasn’t about the Warblers or getting into NYADA, it’s about helping Tracy and Hepburn.”

“How are you going to help them?” 

Kurt thought for a moment then said, “I don’t know, but I’ve got to try.”

“Where are you going?” Rachel demanded as she watched him jump to his feet.

“My children need their father.” He shrugged and raced out the door.

~

Hepburn was in the driveway shooting a basketball into the net Blaine had placed over the garage for the kids. Kurt was somewhat surprised to see Hepburn using it because they’d put it up for Tracy when she wanted to join the NBA at twelve-years-old. 

“Hey, kid.” Kurt greeted as he regularly might as he walked up the driveway.

“Hey.” Hepburn smiled when he saw him, probably still beaming about the idea of getting the car. “How did you know where I lived?”

“My mom told me.” Kurt answered and Hepburn accepted that. “I didn’t know you liked basketball.”

“I don’t really.” He shrugged and took a shot that went in effortlessly.

“Well, you’re good.” Kurt mused.

“My sister used to make me play with her.” He shrugged. 

“Your dad was athletic too.” Kurt mused.

“What?” Hepburn asked, a little concerned about the statement. 

“What?” Kurt asked immediately realizing what might be wrong with his words.

“How do you know my dad was athletic?” 

“My mom told me.” Kurt tried. It seemed to be a surprisingly useful and versatile excuse.

“Oh.” He blinked. “Want to play?”

“I’m not that athletic,” Kurt mused.

Hepburn smirked, “You’ll be fine.” And tossed the ball at Kurt who immediately fumbled it. “Or I’ll go easy on you.” He offered with amusement.

They played for about ten minutes before an SUV pulled in. Kurt recognised it instantly and wanted to role his eyes, until he noticed Blaine sitting in the passenger seat wearing a sports jacket over a tight-fitting dress shirt with a pulled-at, loosened tie. His hair was gelled but had clearly been pulled at too.

“Alright, buddy.” Sam ordered as he got out of the driver’s side. “Can you walk straight?”

“That was so fun, Sam, thank you!” Blaine slurred as he tumbled out of the car but caught himself respectfully enough.

“It was fun!” Sam cheered. “We should go to happy hour more often—especially now that you’re single!”

“ _Right?!_ ” Blaine cheered, “Kurt who?! I could have gone home with _any_ guy in that place.”

“Well, not any. Most of them were probably straight, but that’s the spirit!” Sam cheered.

“Kade.” Hepburn called since Kurt hadn’t stopped staring at Blaine.

“What?” Kurt asked as Sam and Blaine looked over curiously.

“Hey dad.” Hepburn smiled. “This is Kade. Rachel’s bastard.”

“Wow.” Blaine breathed as he looked at Kurt.

“I know right?” Hepburn mused, “Rachel’s a mom.”

“No— _wow_!” Blaine breathed sauntering towards Kurt. Kurt smiled at him as Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him from stepping too close to Kurt, or falling on him. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt wondered feeling a little happy to see Blaine’s reaction to him. “Mr. Anderson-Hummel?”

“It’s just Mr. Anderson.” Sam noted.

“You… look… _just_ like my husband, doesn’t he?” Blaine reaching forward to grab Kurt’s face and—not too gently—examine it. “My ex-husband, doesn’t he? In high school.”

“Alright.” Sam groaned pulling Blaine away from Kurt, “You can’t molest a teenage boy’s face.” He explained as he pulled Blaine away.

“Okay, but _you’re_ not acknowledging that he looks _just_ like Kurt did in high school.” Blaine slurred.

“No, I’m acknowledging that.” Sam noted. “They do look a lot alike, but that doesn’t mean you can just—”

“I’m gunna smell him.” Blaine decided as Hepburn returned to playing and seemed to expect Kurt to do the same. 

“No—no—no,” Sam stopped him, “You can’t go around smelling teenagers.”

“Sam.” Blaine complained so Hepburn stopped playing and looked at them, 

“Speaking of dad,” He started getting both Sam and Blaine’s attention. “Kade saw him yesterday at Rachel’s house.”

“Did he now?” Blaine scowled and Kurt wasn’t sure how much he liked that look being directed at him.

“Yeah, dad’s in Peru, did you know that?” Hepburn asked with sudden excitement.

Blaine made a sound of disgust and rolled his eyes while Sam answered, “ _Yes_. We knew that.”

Blaine slurred messily but quietly, “with his new _work_ boyfriend—we’re not even divorced yet!”

“That means I can take the Jag out, right!?” Hepburn asked ignoring Blaine’s drunken comment and Kurt watched Blaine’s face, pleading with him silently to say no. “Because he’s not here and you said I could take it so long as he wasn’t around.”

Blaine looked curiously at Hepburn before saying, “You know what, bud? Yes. You can.”

“ _The_ Jag?” Sam asked.

“Yep!” Blaine slurred. “You know what?! It is a _really_ fun car to drive. Just be careful around corners. It’s small and can be hard to see.” 

“It is really fun to drive.” Hepburn purred to Kurt excitedly.

“You’ve _driven_ it?!” Kurt gasped in disbelief. 

“Of course.” He laughed. “When I was fourteen.”

Kurt looked back to Blaine and—trying to stay casual—he replied, “Shouldn’t you wait for your husband to get back before making a decision like that?”

Blaine shrugged, “I gave it to him. He’s my son too. If Kurt has something to say, he can say it. But he isn’t here! I-If my _husband_ wanted to stop me from letting our son drive, then he would be here. Not in Peru with some _guy_ who _sounds_! Like an _accountant_ , by the way.”

“Thanks dad!” Hepburn jumped in excitement and hugged Blaine while Kurt watched in horrified disbelief.

“T-the keys are in the safe.” Blaine finished before looking back at Kurt, “ _You_ look so much like him. Doesn’t he?”

“Alright, we’re going to go inside and we’re going to set you up a dating profile!” Sam cheered pulling Blaine away from Kurt. “Aren’t you excited!?”

“Yes! It’s time for me to get back out there!” Blaine agreed and Kurt tried to pretend he was more invested in Hepburn than their conversation. “Be-Because I deserve to go out, and look nice, and be told I’m pretty, even it is just so I’ll go home with someone.”

“Yeah, or to dinner, but whatever works!” Sam smiled. “We’re going to go find you someone new!”

“Someone better!” Blaine agreed then gasped as the basketball hit Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Kurt apologized as he raced over to retrieve the ball, “I’m super uncoordinated, but I also could have been distracted, as I’m sure Hepburn probably was, by the very loud, very public discussion of how his father—who is _still_ married, by the way—plans on running around town in search of any rebound he can find.” Blaine tried to poke at Kurt’s face but Kurt blocked his hand rather easily. “I’m sure it’s probably really upsetting to Hepburn to have to listen to his drunken father completely dismiss the sanctity of his marriage, which gay people have had to fight hundreds of years to even get. I’m just saying.” He mused before returning to the game.

But before returning completely to Hepburn, he heard Blaine loudly whisper, “He smells like him, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

_ “Where’s Blaine?” someone asked. They were set to get on stage in thirty minutes and he still hadn’t arrived.  _

_ Although Kurt and Blaine usually arrived together—first when they were inseparable best friends, and then as boyfriends and lovers—today Blaine had been visiting his grandparents nearby. _

_ His grandfather was in poor health and they all worried that him learning that Blaine was gay would be the tipping point. Although both Blaine and Kurt thought this was ridiculous and unreasonable, they agreed to take separate rides to the competition so Blaine could go to the Rochester New York Senior Living Centre with his parents before racing to the city to get to the competition on time. _

_ He’d originally planned on taking the one-hour flight from Rochester to New York City but when he heard his grandfather planned on leaving him his ’61 Jaguar E-Type which had been preserved in near perfect condition, he decided to do a road trip. First he’d drive from Rochester to the city on his own. Then from New York, Kurt and Blaine would drive together back to Ohio.  _

_ Mr. Shue, the Warbler’s advisor and chaperone, hadn’t been impressed by the idea of one of their star vocalists trying to make a solo trip from Rochester to New York City in a single day before jumping on stage and preforming, but he allowed it. _

_ Especially since Blaine had sacrificed most his solo’s to Kurt so he could impress Mrs. Carmen Tibideaux who was rumoured to be attending the show choir Nationals this year since it was being held in New York City anyways. _

_ At Blaine’s suggestion, Kurt would sing  _ Being Alive _because Blaine said he had so much passion while singing it, she’d have no choice but to accept him. Then the Warbler’s had decided the rest of the set list which had originally surrounded Blaine’s vocals, before focusing more on Kurt at Blaine’s request._

_ “I don’t know,” Kurt answered honestly, his hands starting to tremble. “He should be here any minute.” _

_ He didn’t think anything bad would happen to Blaine on the way. Blaine knew the roads perfectly—not because he’d travelled them, but because they’d made sure he’d memorized his route before him leaving. He wouldn’t stop to talk to strangers—not without texting Kurt about it to be safe. He must have just been running late. Traffic or something. _

_ Still, his hands trembled because this could potentially be the first time he ever sang on a competition stage without Blaine by his side. What if he screwed up? What if he choked? What if he forgot how to sing and Blaine wasn’t  _ right there _to cover for him like he always was?_

_ Kurt was starting to get nervous when his phone rang and Blaine’s face appeared on the screen. He sighed a breath of relief because they’d finally be hearing from him. He was also a little more nervous that this might just be Blaine calling to say he wouldn’t make it. _

_ “Blaine!?” Kurt called when he picked up the phone. This gave him the attention of everyone else in the room. _

_ “Where is he?” Someone in the room asked urgently. _

_ “Is he on his way?” _

_ Blaine still hadn’t answered but Kurt could hear activity on the other end of the phone. Someone was breathing, almost heavily, on the other end of the phone.  _

_ “Blaine?” Kurt asked with a little more concern while trying to block out the noisy warblers around him. _

_ “Hi.” The voice wasn’t Blaine’s. It was a man who sounded a bit raspy and out of breath. “Are you… I’m looking for Kurt?” _

_ “That’s me.” Kurt answered carefully, “Where’s Blaine?” _

_ Like parrots rather than warblers, the crowd around him echoed the question. _

_ “He—uh… he…” The man was emotional, Kurt could hear that through his limited words and raspy voice and the man’s effort to cover it. “He kept saying your name so… so…” _

_ “What’s going on?” Kurt snapped louder and more aggressively than he ever had as the fear and anxiety he’d already been feeling about preforming was being mutated into a painful uncertainty and dread. His response was enough to silence the room around him, also. “Where’s Blaine?” _

_ The man on the other end seemed to be crying now and whimpering, “I didn’t see him. I didn’t—” _

_ Kurt felt his entire world shatter and his stomach fall into a bottomless pit.  _

_ “He’s on his way to the hospital.” The man continued weakly.  _

_ “W-w-why do you have his phone?” Kurt wasn’t sure how much of his voice was audible. He wasn’t sure if he was even able to speak. Maybe all his words were just in his head. This wasn’t real, he decided in that moment. No, this wasn’t real. This was a prank. Blaine was outside that door and he’d gotten a stagehand to fake the call. This was a joke. Blaine was playing. _

_ “He gave it to me—kind of—sort of—he kept saying your name so I… I…” The man cried. _

_ “What hospital?” Kurt demanded then, no longer wanting to care what this man had to say. _

_ “I-I don’t know.” The man answered. “Um—near…” _

_ Kurt hung up and felt a large ball of bile in the back of his throat. He knew Blaine’s route as well as Blaine did. Around this time he  _ should _have been passed Newark, New Jersey. He assumed that since he was just thirty minutes late, that’s where he would be._

_ “Blaine’s in the hospital.” Kurt said standing and packing some of his stuff into his bag without thinking. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “What happened?” _

_ He didn’t care who was asking these questions. He didn’t really have answers anyways. _

_ “I don’t know, but I’m going to go find him.” Kurt answered in hast. _

_ “Find him?” Shue asked, just recovering from his moment of shock at the news. _

_ “He’s probably in the Newark hospital.” Kurt didn’t know New York, or New Jersey, well enough to know the names of the hospitals, but he assumed he wasn’t far off. _

_ “Newark is thirty minutes away.” Shue noted. “You’ll never get back in time.” _

_ “I don’t care.” Kurt snapped. “You can all sing and dance just fine.” _

_ “I can’t let a student leave without parental permission.” Shue snapped. “I won’t  _ make _you preform but I can’t let you leave_ the state _either.”_

_ Kurt looked at him and took a deep breath before pulling out his phone and calling his dad. After explaining to his dad the situation, he handed Shue the phone and Burt told him that Kurt could leave, so long as he knew exactly which hospital Blaine was at. After a little more investigation, and a few more moments of dread and crushing uncertainty, Kurt found out he was closer than New Jersey. He was only 11 minutes away. _

_ Blaine had been making a turn when he cut in front of a large semi and his car had been nearly crushed. He’d been taken to the hospital and no one could give a finite answer about his condition. _

_ The Warbler’s noted their concern but tried to keep Kurt calm and remind him that wherever Blaine was, Kurt couldn’t see him yet anyways.  _

_ He didn’t say another word to his teammates as he booked it out of the building and ran on foot towards the hospital. He couldn’t sit still in a car or taxi. He couldn’t wait for one to pick him up. He needed to move. _

_ When he entered the hospital, the nurses almost needed to restrain him to keep him calm. He was adamant about seeing Blaine who they said was in the ICO getting surgery.  _

_ Kurt still hadn’t seen Blaine when Blaine’s parents arrived. _

_ It was sixteen hours later before anyone told them more than “he was in a car accident.” They had more news on the state of the car than on Blaine. By then, Kurt had also learned that the Warblers got in fifth place at Nationals which was good considering they’d switched up their set list entirely only twenty minutes before preforming, and they were preforming on shattered nerves. Without two of their friends. _

_ Considering they got in fifth like that, Kurt assumed they would have won if they’d preformed like they really could. _

_ Blaine’s father—Kurt assumed to distract himself—talked about the cost of getting the car fixed. He mostly wanted to fix it up so that Blaine could drive it a little more safely—but also how Blaine was never allowed to drive again. _

_ “He’s stable.” The doctor said finally. “But resting. His spine has been severely compressed. We don’t know if he’ll be able to walk again. And a piece of shrapnel severed his vocal cords. He is lucky that it didn’t completely damage his trachea, or he couldn’t have survived. He has a few broken bones but everything should heal now. There is no internal bleeding which you should all feel grateful for.” _

_ It was six more hours before they were allowed to see him. Mr. Anderson had the car towed to Ohio, probably at excessive cost, where Burt said he would gladly try to repair it. Kurt couldn’t understand why he cared so much about this car, but he assumed maybe it was his way of trying to exert control on something because he couldn’t control anything else. _

_ Blaine’s eyes barely opened but he seemed to know who was around him. He took Kurt’s hand as if he just knew where it was and tears filled Kurt’s eyes as he squeezed Blaine’s hand supportively. _

_ “Blaine…” Kurt whimpered, “Blaine…?” _

_ “He can’t talk, sweetheart.” Blaine’s mom informed him softly. _

_ Kurt stayed by Blaine’s bedside until he was well enough to be moved back to Ohio.  _

_ This was convenient for Blaine’s parents who couldn’t take time off work  _ and _pay for Blaine’s medical bills so having Kurt to take care of him was helpful._

_ “I’m not going to NYADA.” Kurt told Blaine who furrowed his eyebrows in response since he still couldn’t answer with words. He’d be able to speak again, the doctors were almost certain, but it would take time and if he pushed it too soon then he might lose the ability to speak forever. “I can’t. You need me and I can always reapply next year with you.” _

_ Blaine shook his head repeatedly and grunted but Kurt dismissed this. _

_ “Graduation is in two weeks.” Kurt mused. “Do you think you can be there? It’s okay if not.” _

_ “Kurt.” Blaine breathed in a groaning low voice but Kurt kissed him immediately in response. It seemed like the nicest way to stop him from trying to use his voice before his throat had healed. _

_ When Kurt pulled away he sighed and smiled softly. “Next year, okay?” _

_ Blaine looked uncertain but nodded. But over summer he still hadn’t made any progress with walking, and he could barely speak more than a few whispered words. Although he’d insisted that Kurt go to New York in the fall to try to get a fashion internship, Kurt returned no more than three months later to help Blaine. The Warblers allowed Blaine to sit in on practices, but he wasn’t able to preform. _

_ Kurt focused every ounce of effort he had into making Blaine better, and even took on most of the medical bills after they were both graduated and moved in together. Blaine put most of his focus into getting Kurt to leave for New York. _

_ Blaine seemed to accept that he wouldn’t get into NYADA long before Kurt did. Slowly over the next couple years, and with the help of excessive therapy, Blaine was able to walk again and talk again. But he didn’t want to reapply for NYADA. His voice still wasn’t the same, he didn’t feel as comfortable dancing.  _

_ Despite Blaine’s desire to see Kurt in New York, Kurt insisted it wouldn’t be the same without Blaine going and they were married by twenty. And they had a surrogate chosen to have Tracy and then later Hepburn. Once they had the children, it was agreed that it would be too financially irresponsible to race to New York hoping to make a name or themselves—or for Kurt since Blaine no longer shared the desire. Throughout all of this, they never returned to New York together. They never preformed on stage again. And although Kurt wanted to, they never left Ohio. _

~

Despite Hepburn’s adamant desire to drive the Jaguar, Kurt was at his house the next morning blocking in any cars from leaving so that Tracy and Hepburn were forced to drive with him.

“Why are you here?” Tracy inquired from the back seat. “Are you stalking me or something?”

“What?” Kurt breathed, “No, I’m picking up Hepburn. But thought I’d be nice and take you too.”

“Trace, guess what?” Hepburn said excitedly, looking back at her. 

“What?”

“Dad’s in Peru.” He informed her too happily.

“What?” She asked this time in disbelief. 

“Yeah, for work or something.” He smiled.

“Okay, well I actually _like_ him so I’m not as excited about it as you are.” She snapped and Kurt smiled a bit to himself. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

“It was last minute.” Kurt answered.

“You know what that means?” Hepburn continued.

“His text saying I’m grounded holds no value?” She asked.

“I get to drive the Jag.” Hepburn announced.

“No way.” Tracy breathed and for a minute Kurt really wanted to yell at them about basic safety and a general respect for their father but then she continued, “You know our father is going to _kill_ you when he finds out, right? He hates that thing.”

“How’s he going to find out?” Hepburn asked. “Dad won’t tell. And if you do, I’ll tell him about you and Karofsky.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She hissed. “Besides, which do you really think he’d care more about? His eighteen-year-old daughter dating someone or his only son— _his baby boy—_ driving around in a car he named the _death trap?”_

“It’s probably fifty-fifty, honestly.” Kurt mused from the driver’s seat.

“What would you know?” Tracy demanded.

“Why are you always so aggressive?” Kurt inquired.

“Dad says she’s her father’s daughter.” Hepburn explained coolly.

Kurt didn’t like that one too much.

“If you like your father, why didn’t you choose to live with him?” Kurt wondered because he figured this might be the only time he’d get an honest answer. He remembered returning to the house after the first night Blaine kicked him out. They’d both been there. They’d both completely accepted that he was going. They both decided they would stay.

Hepburn looked back at Tracy who hesitated then said, “You can’t tell Rachel this.”

“Okay.” He agreed excited that it really was more about Rachel than him.

“Good, she can’t keep a secret.” She noted, “our father is nice enough, but he doesn’t _want_ us to stay with him.”

“What?” Kurt asked in surprise. “Of course, he does!”

“He really doesn’t.” Hepburn agreed.

“I mean, look how fast he ran off to Peru?!” Tracy nodded, “That’s the kind of person he wants to be. He hates being tied down, that’s why our parents are getting divorced.”

Kurt tried to think of a response, but he was too startled to come up with one.

“Remember when you were ten and you got pneumonia?” Hepburn asked.

“Oh, how could I forget?!” She groaned rolling her eyes and fell back in her seat before looking at Kurt to explain, “When I was ten your mom got him into a show on Broadway and it was the _happiest_ he’s ever been.”

“ _Ever_.” Hepburn agreed.

“He wouldn’t stop talking about it for _weeks_ but just before the opening show I got pneumonia and our dad made him come back and help take care of me.” Tracy explained but Kurt remembered that _much_ differently.

“He’s never let her live it down.” Hepburn agreed.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kurt demanded, surprising them both. He had to control himself enough to add, “I mean… how could he hold that against you?!”

“I swear I can see the resentment in his eyes every time he looks at me.” She sighed.

“He’d be a star if not for you, Trace.” Hepburn mocked and she kicked the back of his chair in response but also seemed amused.

He parked then in the same spot as yesterday and they all got out.

“Thanks for the ride.” Tracy told him before racing off to find her real friends.

“You know, my mom told me he’d actually been the one to quit the show on his own.” Kurt told Hepburn. “As soon as your dad told him she was sick. My mom was mad, not him.”

“So we’re just supposed to ignore all the times he’s told our dad he’d be better off if he wasn’t stuck in _Ohio_?” Hepburn wondered. “As if we all wouldn’t love to be from New York?”

Kurt didn’t have anything to respond to that with. He went to class a little dumb-founded and only regained his focus when he heard the Karofsky kid start laughing.

“There isn’t an age limit to having sex.” He said and Kurt was suddenly _very_ curious about what he’d missed in class while he relived his entire life with his children in his head trying to understand where they’d gotten the impression he’d leave them the first chance he could. “As soon as we can do it, we should do it.”

“No, we shouldn’t.” Kurt answered instinctively from his seat just behind Karofsky. Everyone seemed to turn to look at him then, so he continued, “It’s called making love. You should do it when you’re in love and old enough and _mature_ enough to know the difference between love and lust.”

“That is such a weak response.” Karofsky mocked carefully enough that he wouldn’t get in trouble. “As someone whose _had_ sex, I can promise you there isn’t much difference.”

Kurt choked out a sickened laugh as he tried to prepare himself for the idea that _Tracy_ … no. He wouldn’t…. he couldn’t… she didn’t.

“What?” He mocked a bit, “The word sex a little scary for you?”

“No,” Kurt choked, “The idea that someone would have sex with _you_.”

That received laughs from around the classroom and a sharp warning from the teacher. 

“Watch it, kid.” Karofsky warned.

“Or what?” Kurt challenged.

Karofsky looked up at the teacher who gave him a warning glare before looking back at Kurt and saying, “you know what? It doesn’t even matter. You have your prudish little belief’s. Me and my _girlfriend_ will be making babies all weekend long, isn’t that right, babe?” He looked at Tracy who gaped at him in shock before trying to hide her face a bit.

“You think it’s funny to _joke_ about making babies?!” Kurt snapped furiously. “You really think that won’t happen? Or are you too stupid to realise what would happen if you two _did_ make a baby at 17? Do you know how much a diaper genie costs?! You do realise how _hard_ collage is when you have a child and _nothing_ you do will _ever_ be for yourself again. You will have to fight for every ounce of spare time you can get and when you get it, you risk being called a bad dad! Or having your children think you’d rather be without them! And that’s the worst part because they really just _don’t_ understand exactly how _precious_ they are. Or how your entire world changed when you first held them in your hands, and how small… or perfect they are and _then_! After sacrificing everything you can to give them the _best_ life you can, one day some piggish-creature like yourself comes along and thinks that they can string them along or use them or break their precious heart and there is nothing you can do to stop them because you’re in Peru!”

The entire class stared at him in shock and confusion as he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

“Well, that’s why fags don’t have kids.” Karofsky decided to say which probably would have been more than enough for an expulsion on its own but Kurt was about done with this kid on every level so he leaped forward out of his desk and punched him. Karofsky punched back and they continued fighting until a few other students pulled them apart.

~

The office wasn’t crowded but Karofsky and Kurt were seated too close to each other for either’s comfort.

They sat in silence until one of the office doors opened and Blaine walked out wearing a dark suit and red bow tie. His hair was gelled, but not as much as it normally would be and he was wearing glasses which Kurt assumed had something to do with the hangover he was undoubtedly experiencing. 

He held a leather black folder in his hands and didn’t acknowledge Kurt as he lightly called, “Dave.” 

Karofsky stood, gave Kurt a dark glare, and walked into the room with Blaine.

Kurt was nervous because whatever Karofsky would say to Blaine would be the foundation on which Kurt would need to walk to avoid being expelled. He did feel some hope, though, and gratitude that it was Blaine handling this issue and not someone else. Blaine always had been too lenient. That’s probably how this kid managed to stay at Dalton so long. 

The air seemed tense but much less so when Rachel arrived and took a seat next to Kurt.

“Getting in trouble for fighting.” She mused excitedly. “Not very original, but well done!”

“What are you wearing?” Kurt demanded. She looked like 1960’s White House Barbie. She wore almost all pink, a _very_ tight skirt suit with a name brand logo Kurt had never seen before, and she wore almost every piece of jewellery she owned.

“This is called peacocking, Kurt.” She informed him. “It’s how you get people’s attention.”

“Yes it is, but not the good attention.” He mused.

“All attention is good attention, Kurt.” She sighed pompously. “So who did you so viciously attack?”

“Tracy’s boyfriend.” Kurt muttered.

“Ah, yes.” Rachel mused, “Blaine is the one who called me in. I didn’t realise he was still working here, by the way.”

“For two more weeks.” Kurt muttered. “Then he’s going to try to be a landscaper or something stupid, I don’t know.”

“Hmm, well, lucky for us anyways.” She smiled. “We’re still friends, I think, and you were defending his daughter.”

“If he believes me.” Kurt muttered as another man and a woman entered the room and took a seat. 

When Blaine exited the room with Karofsky, he told them, “Ms. Fabray will be with you shortly.” Then he turned to Kurt, “Kade.”

“I still hate that name.” He whispered to Rachel who slapped his butt then sat awkwardly, glancing at the Karofsky family not sure if she was supposed to say something.

Kurt was almost too nervous to follow Blaine into the room. This would be the first alone time they’d had in well over three months… at least that didn’t involve fighting. Looking back, maybe there were some warning signs Kurt should have taken note of. Like Blaine refusing to come to bed until he was certain Kurt was already asleep or Kurt staying out late enough that everyone would be asleep before he got home.

“Please take a seat.” Blaine requested.

Kurt had only seen this office once at night, but that situation had be _very_ different. The room was bright and shared the same dark, rich wood layout as the rest of the building. The large oak desk in the center of the room was covered neatly in papers. This was an office shared with Blaine and one other staff member since Blaine had only worked part time, and some of his stuff was already in boxes by the massive window behind the desk. There was, though, a family picture of Kurt, Blaine, Tracy, and Hepburn from when they’d gone to Disneyland. And a photo of Kurt and Blaine from their honeymoon still proudly presented on the wall.

Kurt also noticed rather quickly that Blaine was still wearing his wedding ring. He wanted to comment that clearly Blaine wasn’t as over him as he pretended to be, but knew it would make no sense, or only make things worse.

“Kade.” He breathed clearly trying to keep himself calm. “Today is your second day.”

“Yes.” Kurt nodded.

“And you are already meeting me.” He continued. “Most of our students do not start fights—at all. Especially not on their second day.”

“Okay, but I—” Kurt tried.

“You are aware of our stance on bullying, are you not?” Blaine inquired slowly and Kurt realised rather quickly that he was in a bad mood. He didn’t know if this was due to Blaine’s hang over, or something Karofsky had said, or something else entirely, but he decided to sink into his seat and not try to treat Blaine as an equal. He’d treat him as Mr. Anderson-Hummel and get closer to him later.

“I am.” Kurt nodded sulked. He watched as Blaine began lightly fiddling with his wedding ring and wondered if Blaine was doing that because he was thinking about Kurt, if it was just a mindless habit, or if it had something to do with the seventeen year old Kurt sitting across from him. 

“Did you punch David Karofsky?” Blaine wondered still in a dangerously calm voice. It was deprived of all emotion.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath then nodded. He didn’t hear this tone—ever—from Blaine so he really wasn’t sure how to respond to it.

“Then you’re expelled.” He decided closing the folder and straightening up his papers as if that was the end of the discussion.

“What?!” Kurt cried. “No, I can’t be expelled! We haven’t even spoken with the headmaster yet.”

“I do not need to consult with her when a physical assault has taken place.” He replied, still too calmly. “Thank you for your honesty. We will make a note of it on your transcript for future schools.”

“You would have done the same!” Kurt snapped standing, slapping his hands down on the desk, and leaning over it. Blaine looked more intrigued than annoyed or scared but still maintained a rather emotionless presence. 

“I would not have.” He told him, “That is why I graduated without expulsion.”

“He called me a fag after I told him not to brag about making babies with Tracy Anderson-Hummel!” Kurt snapped angrily. That seemed to pull Blaine out of his solidly composed state. He blinked repeatedly and gaped as if trying to translate the words in his head. Kurt continued just as furious, “Which is _apparently_ what they plan on spending the _entire_ weekend doing! That’s your daughter, isn’t it? Are you really going to tell me you wouldn’t do the same?!”

Blaine didn’t answer immediately. He seemed to stare over Kurt’s shoulder as if Kurt had disappeared completely as he was lost so deeply in though Kurt wondered if they’d ever get him back.

It was almost three minutes later that Blaine finally responded, “I thank you for trying to defend my daughter, but—” His voice was more shaken now and his jaw seemed a lot tighter.

“It was a one-time thing, I swear.” Kurt promised falling back into his seat. “I’m not a violent person. I don’t start fights! I… I…”

“You sound like my husband.” Blaine breathed but Kurt didn’t imagine he meant to do so out loud.

“What?” He asked.

Blaine shook his head and tried to focus but it was a challenge. “Kade, I…” He sighed, “Your mother is Rachel Berry?”

“Yes.” He answered eagerly.

“She’s outside this office now.” Blaine continued.

“She is.” Kurt nodded wondering how Blaine didn’t see her. Maybe most of his sour mood was being caused by an unrelated distraction. His hang over? Kurt wasn’t sure that he’d ever been _that_ hung over so many hours later.

He sighed and shook his head once, “What else did he say about my daughter?”

“He said…” Kurt thought, “He just… he said that he’d had sex before and that he and his girlfriend would be making babies all weekend.”

“Tracy doesn’t have a boyfriend.” Blaine stated.

Kurt shrugged trying to feign innocence. He felt absolutely no shame in ratting Tracy out to Blaine. Especially if she wouldn’t take him seriously _in Peru._ “Then they should really stop making out in public.”

Blaine picked up the desk phone and pushed a button so hard that Kurt thought it might break. 

“Please send Tracy Anderson-Hummel to my office. Thanks.” Then he slammed the phone down. He looked at Kurt briefly and said, “get out.”

“Am I… expelled?” Kurt wondered carefully, then wished he could dodge the hard glare he received from Blaine. “Because I have more gossip about your children I can’t tell you if I’m expelled.” Blaine’s eyes narrowed, “And Kurt! Cause Rachel’s his best friend, so…”

“Get out. Don’t leave.” He snapped and Kurt obliged willingly. 

He’d only taken a seat next to Rachel for half a second when Ms. Fabray left her office and called Rachel and the Karofsky parents into her office.

Kurt sat there in awkward uncertainty until the office door opened and Tracy walked in with her blonde hair in a messy bun and a glare that Kurt had coined back when he was 15. She gave both Kurt and Karofsky a dirty look before walking into her father’s office without waiting to be invited in or knocking.

Kurt found it rather touching, actually. He liked seeing how comfortable she was with him. What he _didn’t_ like seeing was how comfortable she was with Karofsky. 

After a few minutes which felt like forever, Ms. Fabray and the parents exited the office. The parents all looked stern, except Rachel who also looked seductively at Ms. Fabray who tried tirelessly to avoid her.

“Neither of you will be expelled.” Fabray informed them. “But you are _both_ on academic probation. Mr. Anderson will be out shortly to explain to you what that means. If this behaviour is repeated in the future there will be no discussion. You will be expelled immediately, do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” They both answered bashfully.

Ms. Fabray turned back into her office and avoided eye contact with Rachel before slamming her door and hiding.

“I think we’re hitting it off.” Rachel beamed with excitement.

“Really?” Kurt asked, “Because it looks like she’s scared of you.”

“Oh, she’ll come around.” She brushed it off. “I’m going to go buy Dalton a school bus.”

“What?” Kurt snapped but Rachel had already danced out.

It wasn’t for another five minutes of stiff silence that Tracy finally left Blaine’s office. She closed his door behind her and marched angrily so that she was standing in front of Karofsky.

“You _told_ him!?” She hissed in disbelief but tried to keep her voice low.

“Told him what?” He asked completely uncertain. He squirmed in his seat and glanced at Kurt uncomfortably but it was a comfort to Kurt to see. At least he didn’t seem to have any more power over her than she did over him. She could defend herself just fine.

“You are _both_ so lucky I know how to distract him or you would _both_ be expelled right now!” She snapped quietly and clearly full of anger. She focused her attention on Karofsky, “You told him we were dating!”

“No I didn’t!” Karofsky defended. “He must have!”

He pointed at Kurt but Tracy didn’t take her eyes off Karofsky. “My dad told me who told him what! I told him we’re not, and if you don’t smarten up, that _won’t_ be a lie!” She started to march away but turned on her heel and glared down at him again, “And _we’re making a baby!?_ ”

“I didn’t—!”

“Oh, I know.” She snapped. “Kade did, and he _believed_ him because you _said_ it and now my _dad_ and the _entire_ school thinks I’ve had sex with you!”

“I’ll fix it!” He promised clearly not grasping her frustration entirely.

“I just lost my car, _David!_ ” She hissed.

“I’ll drive you!” He offered desperately.

“ _Oh_ , that would help!” She spat bitterly. “Next thing I know I’ll be sent to one of those places to be a nun!”

“A convent?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, those!” She snapped. Not a bad idea, Kurt thought.

“I’ll tell him I made it up.” Karofsky tried.

“Fuck you.” She snapped and marched out.

Kurt was feeling like he was on cloud 9 when Karofsky turned to his and quietly stated, “If my girlfriend dumps me because of you—”

“You’ll try again at her brother?” Kurt asked and the reaction on Karofsky’s face was worth every ounce of panic he’d experienced that day. “Face it, you’re not good enough for that family.”

Karofsky clearly wanted to react but knew better. Kurt sat happy and blissful knowing that not only had Blaine trusted him but Tracy _didn’t_ have sex with the ape. 

Kurt was getting frustrated by how long they waited in the office after that. He looked at his phone once and it said it was 11:20am. The clock on the wall seemed to agree. When he looked again it was 11:47am. 

What could he be doing that would take so long? Was this a torture technique? People entered and exited the office on occasion during this time and Kurt was starting to worry that he might miss lunch. Even Ms. Fabray left her office during their wait and Kurt assumed it was unusual for students to wait like this because of the concerned look she sent to Blaine’s door when she noticed them still waiting. But she returned to her office without voicing a concern.

At 12:06pm, after the lunch bell had been rung, Blaine finally left his office. Kurt, as Karofsky was probably also, was annoyed but felt that annoyance drain away when he saw Blaine’s face. He’d cleaned himself up well but Kurt knew him too well. He’d known him for most of his life. He knew when Blaine had been crying.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek and followed Karofsky and Blaine back into his office and they both sat across from him. Kurt wanted to be revolted that Karofsky was so close to him again but his priority was Blaine. Why was he crying? What had Tracy said? Or was this something else? 

Tracy said she knew how to distract him and a small pang of fear hit him that maybe she’d used something a little too painful to distract him.

“You are on academic probation.” Blaine informed them softly. “That means that one more citation against you will lead to your expulsion. If you break a single rule, or fall below a C average, you will be expelled. As seniors, I do not recommend being expelled. Do you understand?”

They both agreed. 

“David, as a member of the Warblers we have been extra lenient on you.” Blaine continued.

“You’re on the Warblers?” Kurt gasped in disbelief, but Blaine ignored him. 

“If you _ever_ openly brag or make a public suggestion about your sexual relations, with other students or otherwise, you will be expelled from this school immediately.” There was a small layer of acid in Blaine’s voice which Kurt found somewhat attractive. But it also reminded him of the night Blaine kicked him out, and a few other fights before that. He was genuinely and deeply angered by Karofsky, and rightfully so, Kurt thought. “Your parents have had to invest five thousand dollars to the up-keep of the dorms, and have had to pay to have you moved into a private room. Your dorm will be under twenty-four hour surveillance and your curfew is now 6pm to 9 am.”

“What?!” He gasped in anger, “Why?!”

“You are not the only student at this campus, Mr. Karofsky. The parents will not be happy if they learn that we are tolerating the discussion of sexual intercourse between students who live in the dorms.” Blaine snapped and Kurt had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He could still very clearly remember all of Blaine’s excused for why sexual intercourse in the dorm rooms was _completely_ acceptable.

“It was a joke!” Karofsky tried.

“It was not a very funny one. And regardless of your _intentions_ , we must take it seriously.” Blaine informed him. “From this, maybe you will learn to control your outbursts.”

“He’s the one who hit me!” Karofsky snapped. 

“Oh yes.” Blaine offered Karofsky a tight smile then, “And if another student, any student, comes forward with even the _sense_ that they have been discriminated against by you based on gender, religion, race, or sexual orientation you will be expelled immediately and your Dalton Academy transcript will be inacceptable for any collage you may try to attend in the future.”

“This is so unfair.” Karofsky snapped.

“And you can thank my daughter for the privileges you have remaining.” Blaine snapped. Then he turned to Kurt, “As for you, one more violation of any kind will result in your immediate expulsion.”

“That’s it?” Karofsky snapped.

“He’s only been in my office once, David, not three times.” Blaine explained with a smile.

“That’s only because he’s only been here one day!” Karofsky argued.

“I can change my recommendation to expulsion, Mr. Karofsky, if the terms of your enrollment are not to your liking.” Blaine offered.

Karofsky groaned but shook his head. 

“You may leave now.” Blaine told Karofsky who glared at Kurt before going.

When the door was shut behind him Kurt looked at Blaine, unable to hold his tongue any longer and said, “Didn’t you lose your virginity in the dorms?”

Blaine stared at him wide eyed and shocked.

“My mom told me.” He grinned.

“Why would she tell you that?” Blaine breathed in disbelief.

“She was explaining why she didn’t want me to live in the dorms.” Kurt lied almost too effortlessly.

Blaine had to organise his thoughts before turning his attention back to Kurt, “I would like to thank you for defending my daughter. But I do want to reiterate that if it happens again, I will have no choice but to expel you.”

“Aren’t you quitting soon?” Kurt wondered.

“How…?” Blaine shook his head and probably determined it was due to Rachel and or Kurt. “This isn’t what I thought I’d be doing with my life. And so it won’t be.”

“Then why did you do it for so long?” Kurt wondered.

To Kurt’s surprise, Blaine chocked out a laugh and looked up at the ceiling, “Ahh…” He sighed, “I don’t think my husband ever left this place, and he didn’t want me to either, I guess.”

Kurt forced a smile but he wasn’t sure exactly what Blaine meant by that. 

“If it makes you feel any better,” Kurt offered, “From what they were saying in the office, I don’t think Karofsky and Tracy have had sex.”

“What did they say?” Blaine wondered, not looking down.

Kurt shrugged carefully, “She said that the school and you both thought they’d had sex. And from how she said it, I don’t think it really happened.”

Blaine looked at Kurt and thought for a moment. Then he offered a small smile, “Thank you for telling me that.”

Blaine didn’t add anything else. He simply sat quietly and motioned for Kurt to be dismissed. Kurt thanked him for the second chance and left the office grateful he’d still be able to help his children and preform for the Warblers one more time.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Are you sure about this?” Kurt wondered._

_“I am.” Blaine nodded but his lips were bone dry and his knuckles were turning white from his grasp of the steering wheel._

_Their parents stood out front the car watching which Kurt assumed could only make Blaine feel more nervous. He’d been walking about for six weeks and this would be his first time driving again. Worse than that, this would be the first time the Jaguar was driven since it had been rebuilt a year and a half before._

_“I have to.” Blaine breathed._

_“You don’t.” Kurt informed him softly. “Not if you’re not ready.”_

_“I will be ready.” Blaine snapped with determination._

_“We don’t have to do this today, though.”_

_“Kurt!” Blaine cried in frustration then more calmly added, “Pick the music.”_

_Kurt wasn’t sure how comfortable he felt looking away from Blaine or the road, but that discomfort was probably not helping Blaine at all. He tried to feel okay about this but he was just as nervous as Blaine was._

_“How about—” Kurt started but Blaine shushed him. “Do you want me to watch my side?”_

_After a few nervous moments Blaine started nodding._

_Kurt checked his shoulder and saw nothing, which he told Blaine who slowly started backing out. With some help from Kurt, and a few bumpy stops, they got the back end of the car onto the road._

_“Do you want me to drive?” Kurt asked when he noticed that Blaine had frozen. His chest wasn’t moving as if he’d stopped breathing, his mouth was locked shut, and his eyes were hard and focused but filled with pain. Slowly, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. “Just get down the street and pull over. Then I’ll drive.”_

_Blaine nodded again and tried to take a breath, fighting to look calm for their nervous parents just a few feet away._

_It was a visible struggle for Blaine to drive out of the driveway and down the street. Every bump or stall of the car seemed to spike his anxiety._

_“Blaine.” Kurt tried, putting a hand on his shoulder at the first four way stop they reached. He put a hand on his stick-shift hand and leaned a little closer. “It’s okay. Look how far you got!”_

_“Kurt, I can’t.” He cried. “I can’t!”_

_“Just a little further, Blaine.” Kurt pushed. “There’s a spot right up there. No turns needed.”_

_Blaine struggled but made it passed the four-way and stopped just behind a truck on the side of the road. The moment the car was off he broke down into tears and Kurt pulled him into a hug._

_“I love you.” Kurt purred, lightly kissing Blaine’s hair. “I love you, it’s okay.”_

_“I can’t do this, Kurt!” Blaine continued to cry. “I can’t.”_

_“Four months ago you couldn’t walk.” Kurt reminded. “Eight months ago you couldn’t talk louder than a whisper. You can do anything, Blaine.”_

_After Kurt managed to calm Blaine down, they switched spots and Kurt took the wheel. He wouldn’t deny it—he was scared, but he didn’t want to show Blaine that. He wanted Blaine to feel the same sense of confidence and excitement he’d had before New York. He wanted to show him they could still have the same innocent recklessness, but never once on the drive did Kurt drive faster than 30 miles per hour._

_“It’s probably for the best we didn’t try to drive this thing from New York to Ohio.” Kurt mused while Blaine comforted himself in his jacket as if it were a safety blanket. “It’s smaller than I imagined.”_

_“It was really fun.” Blaine breathed quietly. “From Rochester to New York. This thing can really move.”_

_“How fast were you driving?” Kurt tried to keep his voice calm but the anger he felt hearing that comment was undeniable. He hadn’t expressed any anger he still felt about the accident. He’d worked so hard to make Blaine feel comfortable. To feel safe and comfortable, and to convince them both that their new lives were sufficient and that nothing had changed between them. He didn’t want Blaine to feel bad about it so much that he’d never gotten a chance to express any emotions he felt about it._

_He was mad—_ furious _—not because they’d lost New York but because he’d almost lost Blaine. Blaine had almost killed himself and Kurt couldn’t show any anger or frustration or sadness and it was starting to eat at him. The more he heard about the accident, the angrier he seemed to get but he tried to push it down deeper. He wouldn’t make Blaine feel any worse about it. He wouldn’t let Blaine know how much he’d suffered in the waiting room or what that phone call had felt like. He wouldn’t tell him every suicidal thought that had gone through his mind every time he considered Blaine might not leave the hospital._

_“I don’t know… sixty, most of the way?” Blaine thought._

_“Sixty?!” Kurt snapped but tried again to reign in the anger. “Most those roads were thirty, max!”_

_Blaine shrugged and hid deeper in his jacket. “It was fun, Kurt.” He breathed._

_“Fun until you thought you could outrun a semi and lost your ability to walk for a year!” Kurt spat angrily. “Or talk! Or sing! Or go to NYADA! Or do anything!”_

_He knew his issue wasn’t NYADA, or that Blaine couldn’t walk, or talk. But those things were easier to think about than what he’d really feared losing._

_“It was fun, Kurt.” Blaine repeated quietly and Kurt paused. He took a breath and shook his head slowly._

_“I love you so much, Blaine.” He stated trying to calm himself down so that Blaine wouldn’t have to think Kurt had lost anything, “I’m sorry, I just… if something happened to you…”_

_“I spent the entire drive,” Blaine continued as if Kurt hadn’t spoken. “Imaging what it would be like to have you there with me. Imagining the games we’d play, the songs we’d sing. I couldn’t wait to spend two days alone with you.” He groaned and looked down at his knees. “Then I was stupid enough to get hit by a truck.”_

_“You weren’t stupid.” Kurt told him but did think it was rather ridiculous that Blaine thought he could sneak in front of a semi and make a turn before it became an issue. The car in front of him had stopped unexpectedly and then Blaine’s car had been trampled._

_“This isn’t much of a family car.” Blaine mused looking into the back seat._

_“What do you mean?” Kurt wondered._

_“Well…” Blaine thought then sighed, “never mind.”_

_“Tell me.” Kurt said as he carefully made a turn to put them onto a long straight road which would go on for an hour before they got anywhere._

_Blaine stared blankly ahead with eyes full of dread and heartbreak._

_“Please, Bee.” Kurt pushed._

_“You don’t want to know.”_

_“Now I really do.” Kurt disagreed._

_“I don’t want you to know.” Blaine decided so Kurt pulled over onto the side of the road and looked at Blaine who sighed and shook his head as he smirked without any real amusement and avoided looking at Kurt. “I was going to make a couple extra stops on our way home. Prolong the trip a couple extra days with issues I’d created—running out of gas, a dead end, flat tire, we got lost, etc. Then when you’d almost completely lost it because nothing was going to plan.” Now the smirk seemed more humoured, “I thought we could make this our family car. I was going to propose.”_

_Kurt laughed at this mostly because he was right—there wasn’t enough room in this car to start a family, “Why would you propose like that?”_

_“I had this_ stupid _idea in my head that I could prove how perfect we were together.” Blaine muttered. “That we could overcome anything and survive everything if we were together.”_

_“We’ve proven that.” Kurt noted._

_“Not like I wanted.” He muttered, “Or you.”_

_“Me?”_

_“This isn’t the life you want, Kurt.” Blaine mumbled avoiding the temptation to look at the driver. “You should be in New York. At NYADA.”_

_“I should be with you.” Kurt stated._

_“I can see how unhappy you are.” Blaine admitted._

_“I’m not unhappy!” Kurt told him. He wanted to tell Blaine he was scared. He was scared of how easily he could lose Blaine. He was scared of potentially having to live the rest of his life without his soul mate. He was scared that if Blaine could hurt himself like that once… But he wouldn’t because he didn’t want to upset or worry him. “I love you. You make me happy. Just seeing your face brightens my day. I want you. That’s all I want.”_

_“I don’t even know what I want anymore.” Blaine noted. “I have no purpose. No direction.”_

_“It doesn’t matter where we go.” Kurt decided. “Wherever we go, we’ll go together.”_

_“No.” Blaine snapped, “No, because I know you. I know you want to go to a big city. I know you want a life of glam and fashion and bright lights, and I… I don’t want that anymore.”_

_“All I want is you.” Kurt decided. “Yes, New York and NYADA would be fun, and maybe one day I’ll get to go back, but for now I’m here with you. We’ll get married—”_

_“No.” Blaine snapped both cutting him off and shocking him. “No, we’re not getting married.”_

_“Excuse me?” Kurt asked in disbelief. He felt his heart stop but somehow his breath also quickened. He would marry Blaine. That was the plan. He’d marry Blaine. They’d be together forever. Why wouldn’t Blaine want that?_

_“We’re not getting married!” Blaine decided. “You don’t understand what I’m saying, Kurt! It’s not a phase. I’m not going to_ get better _and suddenly want to return to New York! I can’t sing, I can’t dance—!”_

_“Yes, you can!” Kurt snapped._

_“I can’t! And I don’t know what else I want!”_

_“There are so many other options!” Kurt noted._

_“And I’ll explore them.” Blaine agreed. “But it’s not fair to keep you waiting for something better while I explore my options.”_

_“You have the grades to get into any school you could want.” Kurt told him. “It doesn’t have to be music.”_

_“No, maybe I want to be a doctor.” Blaine agreed, “Maybe a teacher, or a dentist. But I spent so long determined I’d follow the same path as you that I really don’t know what I want.”_

_“Maybe I don’t want to be an actor.” Kurt decided and Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. “Maybe I want into fashion instead. And there’s this lovely up-and-coming boutique just outside of Lima. Imagine the name I could make for myself—like Versace—if I play my cards right. Blaine, I love you. I want to spend my life with you and just like your road trip, I know that we can handle whatever life throws at us so long as we have each other.”_

_He leaned over and kissed Blaine as hard as he could. Blaine hesitantly kissed him back._

_“I never want to hold you back, Kurt.” Blaine told him when they finally pulled away. “Maybe in a few years we’ll find each other again,”_

_“No!” Kurt snapped angrily. “No, that’s not what I was saying at all! You could never hold me back! Everything we do, we do together. We make each other better!”_

_“Right now you’d be in collage if not for me.”_

_“That was my choice.”_

_“One made out of guilt.” Blaine muttered._

_“One made out of love.” Kurt snapped. “I love you, Bee, and that will_ never _change. I love you.”_

_He kissed Blaine a little more desperate now._

_“I love you. I love you—I love you. I want to marry you.” Kurt told him softly pulling away just barely. “And I will, because we’re meant to be together forever. No matter what life throws at us, that won’t change.”_

_“I don’t want you to wake up one morning and realise you’ve given up everything you wanted to be with me.” Blaine told him. “You deserve better. You deserve someone who… Who doesn’t get angry and_ bitter _every time they see someone singing or dancing. Someone who isn’t gun shy or…”_

 _“One day, maybe, we will move to New York.” Kurt told him. “If you feel up for it. If we can both find career’s in New York that we love. If we can both feel at_ home _in New York. But for now, my home is wherever you are. So tell me, Blaine Devon Anderson, will you marry me?”_

_~_

Kurt and Hepburn didn’t say much on the drive home. Tracy had gone with friends, which wasn’t completely unusual and when Kurt parked in front of the house he stared quizzically at it as if it were a strange place he’d never seen before.

“Thanks for the ride.” Hepburn smiled lightly. “Do you want to come in? My dad’s not going to be home yet.”

“How about we go for a drive?” Kurt wondered.

“Didn’t we just?”

“I mean in your new car.” Kurt clarified. Hepburn looked confused for a moment but then his eyes filled with excitement and he was practically vibrating in his seat.

“Let’s go get the keys!”

Inside looked a little different than Kurt remembered. Blaine had definitely reorganized after trashing a lot of Kurt’s stuff.

The safe was still in the same spot, though, and Kurt was more than nervous to get the keys for the Jaguar. But he figured if Hepburn was going to drive it, he at least wanted to be with him.

Especially considering how like his father he was. He didn’t want Hepburn to make stupid, cocky, reckless decisions while driving and focusing more on some fantasy than the actual road ahead.

“Hm.” Hepburn groaned in annoyance when he failed to open the safe. “I thought it was my sister’s birthday.”

Kurt stepped in front of it as if to examine it and typed in his and Blaine’s anniversary before opening it.

“It must have just been stuck.” He told Hepburn who blinked repeatedly in amazement.

Inside the safe was cash, their passports which Kurt hoped no one noticed since he would have needed his to get into Peru, the keys, and a couple family photo’s including one of Blaine before the accident when he’d first gotten the keys to the car. He looked so excited Kurt just had to smile. He remembered being sent that photo while he waited at Nationals in his hotel room. He would share the room with Blaine when Blaine arrived before leaving on their first solo road trip. How he hadn’t realized Blaine had been planning a proposal, and how they didn’t know that their lives were about to change completely.

Kurt quickly grabbed the keys and slammed the door shut before leading Hepburn into the garage where the death trap was waiting patiently for its next victims.

He struggled to get into the passenger door knowing that his son—his only too reckless son—would potentially kill them both.

“Have you ever driven in one of these?” Hepburn wondered as he started backing out.

“Once.” Kurt choked out the answer.

“Fun, isn’t it?!” Hepburn asked as he skidded back onto the road and took off forward going 50 miles per hour immediately.

“Wouldn’t your dad be upset if you wrecked his car?!” Kurt cried holding onto the edge of his seat and the edge of the door while his stomach sunk back.

“This is how he drives it.” Hepburn laughed and Kurt felt the blood drain from his face.

“Slow down!” Kurt ordered wanting to be sick.

“Slow down?” He laughed already skidding onto a dirt road that led to the middle of nowhere. “My sister drives twice as fast as this!”

“I’m going to be sick.” Kurt groaned and felt his stomach do a flip as Hepburn turned and the car seemed to lift both right tires off the ground.

“ _Woooah_!” He screamed speeding up the moment both wheels were on the ground again “Did you feel that!?”

“God, please stop this.” Kurt begged.

“Put some music on!” Hepburn ordered over the roar of the car.

“Don’t get comfortable!” Kurt ordered. “Watch the road!”

“Nothing’s out here, it’s fine!” Hepburn laughed and started playing at the radio. Kurt immediately pulled his hand away so that he wouldn’t focus on the music as much as the road.

“Hepburn Alexander Anderson-Hummel, _slow down NOW!”_ Kurt ordered as loudly as he could and Hepburn seemed to obey instantly without a second thought.

Kurt took a breath and looked around. Somehow they’d travelled further than they should have made it in an hour if they were going the speed limit.

“Hey, how’d you know my full name?” Hepburn wondered.

“Your mom… my mom.” Kurt gasped as he tried to sit up in his seat. This, he imagined, this was how Blaine was driving from Rochester to the City. He just knew it.

“Huh.” Hepburn mused.

“Your sister drives faster than that?” Kurt demanded looking over at the speedometer. It now said 40m/h which made Kurt fearful for how fast they had been going.

“Oh yeah.” He laughed, “She almost killed us a few times.”

“Oh, god.” Kurt moaned shutting his eyes and imagining he was somewhere else not hearing this. He tried to be thankful that he’d never had to receive a phone call while at work saying that his entire family had died in a car accident, but he apparently wasn’t our of the blue yet.

“You should see my dad drive though.” He laughed, “He knows this car so well.”

“Yeah, they were almost one, once.” Kurt muttered bitterly.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kurt said, “What music is in here?”

He pushed play and the first song that played was one Tracy and Hepburn had loved to listen to when they were fifteen which made Kurt even more anxious. His babies shouldn’t be driving this thing. Especially not like _that_.

Hepburn continued to drive and as music filled the car, and Kurt gaped in horror when he noticed a sign saying they were now leaving Fort Wayne.

“How the hell are we already in Indiana?!” Kurt demanded causing Hepburn to laugh.

“Oh this is nothing!” He continued, “My dad used to get us to Chicago in about two hours.”

“No he did not.” Kurt snapped in disbelief.

“He did.” Hepburn praised, “We’d see how many songs we could sing by the time we got there! Once, we didn’t even finish the playlist!”

“You used to sing… in the car…” Kurt blinked in disbelief.

“Yeah.” He smiled nostalgically. “Well, usually. Tracy and I did, but my dad was in an accident when he was younger and sometimes it hurts his throat to use it too much.”

“Did your dad tell you that?” Kurt demanded with a little hostility. “Did he tell you about the accident while in this car? Did he tell you what the accident was?”

“No.” Hepburn sighed, “He doesn’t like to talk about it.”

Kurt stared out the window and thought of every fight he and Blaine had ever had about him driving, him driving too fast, when the kids would start driving, keeping this car… He couldn’t believe Blaine was actually…

Every time Blaine got near the Jaguar with Kurt around, he’d tense up and panic. How could he drive it—two states over and back—in a single day and not blink an eye? And he _sang_ with them? He hadn’t sung with Kurt…. Since the accident.

“Okay.” Kurt decided wanting to get his mind off Blaine and any potential danger he’d gotten himself and their children into, “Sing.”

“What?” Hepburn laughed awkwardly.

“You sing with your dad, sing with me.” He pushed then turned the song onto the next one and started singing himself. After a few minutes Hepburn seemed to relax and started singing along too. It took a few songs for him to really get into it, but when he did Kurt’s jaw dropped.

He sounded like Blaine, but smoother and with a wider range. It was as if his vocal cords had somehow adapted both Kurt and Blaine’s abilities and merged them into one.

Watching Hepburn sing, Kurt forgot about the road and wherever they were going and he listened, suddenly understanding how and why Blaine would be so okay with taking this car out if this is what he got to listen to. But still not forgiving that recklessness.

“Where did you learn to sing like that?” Kurt asked after his third song.

“Uh, my dad I guess.” He laughed. “Both of them. I used to try to mimic my father when I was little. But after he stopped singing as much and my dad started taking us on drives, I started copying him. Am I bad?”

“No! You’re amazing.” Kurt breathed dumbfounded.

“I think my sister sings better than me.”

“I don’t believe it.” Kurt stated honestly. “Why aren’t you in the Warblers?”

He shrugged, still smiling off the praise, “I don’t know…”

“You should join the Warblers.” Kurt breathed, “That’s it. We need to get you onto that team.”

“Why?” He wondered.

“So you make new friends!” Kurt answered, “So you get a scholarship. Maybe meet a girl.”

“I thought _you_ were my friend.” He noted and Kurt wished he could explain to him how very sad that was, but also how pleased he was to hear it.

“Well, I’m going to graduate before you.” Kurt told him. “So it’s best I don’t leave you alone.”

“But the Warblers are so…” He moaned.

“What?”

“My dads were Warblers.” He stated. “They have their blazers on the wall and everything! Pictures of them, and trophies… I can’t compete with that. Do you know how much pressure is on the son’s of just _one_ Warbler? I’m the son of _two_.”

“And you’re better than both of your dad’s.” Kurt informed him.

“Am I?” Hepburn asked. “You’ve never heard them sing.”

“I can just tell.”

“One of my dad’s was on _Broadway_. And he was the bad one.”

“ _Hey_!” Kurt snapped sharply, then had to correct himself quickly, “You’re amazing. Amazing enough to get on Broadway yourself.”

“Don’t tell my dad that.” He muttered, “Or he’ll send me there.”

“You mean your father?” Kurt mumbled bitterly.

“No, my dad.” Hepburn said, shocking Kurt. “Sometimes I catch him watching old videos of himself on stage and whenever we sing together he jokes about how he can live vicariously through me if he could just get me onto a stage. I don’t think he’s joking.”

“Wait…” Kurt sat up and looked at Hepburn curiously. “What?”

“Yeah, he misses it.” He mumbled.

“Is that what you want?” Kurt wondered. “Broadway?”

Hepburn shrugged. “I just want to be happy. I don’t think my parents are.”

“Why do you say that?” Kurt thought his mouth was going dry.

“ _They_ say it. A lot. And did you know they both store alcohol in the back shed?” Hepburn wondered, “My sister takes it to parties all the time. So long as there’s still some left when she returns it, they never notice. They just assume they drank it.”

“Wait, what?” Kurt blinked in shock because he hadn’t realised Blaine had been doing that too. And as for the missing alcohol, he assumed a raccoon was getting into it.

“Yeah, I know right.” He sighed, “And you should have seen them when my dad kicked my father out. Or I guess… it’s better you didn’t. Trace didn’t. She was on a date. Boy was she shocked to come home to that.” He laughed.

“What did she come home to?” Kurt asked carefully. He wanted to know the answer, but he feared hearing it.

“My dad was drunk and crying and wouldn’t stop hugging us.” He made a face indicating the memory was unwelcomed. “But in the morning he asked what we thought about them getting divorced.”

“And what did you say?” Kurt wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

“We said yes.” Hepburn answered and Kurt felt all the blood leave his face.

“Why?” He couldn’t be sure he’d actually asked.

Hepburn didn’t answer at first. He stared ahead at the road as they closed closer to Chicago. They’d probably be there within an hour if a state trooper didn’t arrest them and tow the car.

When he did, the humour had left his voice, “When I first went to Dalton…” He breathed, “On the very first day, one of my teachers read off my name…. and then he just started _laughing_. For probably five minutes or more, I don’t know. It was humiliating, I think. I mean, I know _Hepburn_ isn’t a very popular name, but I never thought it was _that_ bad. And everyone was staring at me confused—I cannot stress how _hard_ this man was laughing.”

Kurt grinned a little as he watched his son go on this tangent.

“Finally, when he was able to breathe, he asked me what my parents names were. I said Kurt and Blaine. He asked me, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.” He continued. “I didn’t need to answer because he started laughing again and asked if my parents were still married. I said yes. Then he said it was one of the dumbest questions he’d ever had to ask because back when _he_ knew my parents, in his first few years of teaching, they were so inseparable, and so perfectly attached to each other, there was no way they _couldn’t_ still be married.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile at this and remembered returning to Dalton for the first time in years—the first time since it had been rebuilt, and exploring the campus with Blaine as if they were both 15 again. They hadn’t felt so in love for some time before, and they hadn’t been able to replicate it since. Kurt didn’t think that meant they weren’t in love. They just had other priorities.

Hepburn continued, “He kept talking about what an amazing team they were. How no two people could have been so clearly in love. How selfless and dedicated they were when it came to each other. It was an honour, he said, to get to teach the product of their love. I sat there with a nervous smile on my face, trying to be polite as he sang praise about my parents but all I could think was… _wow_ … this guy is on _crack_ if he really thinks we’re talking about the same people.”

Kurt choked out a cough but it didn’t disturb Hepburn’s retelling.

“My parents can’t be in the same room for five minutes without fighting about something. It’s usually over nothing, too. I mean…. I get that couples fight and argue, but they do it too much and the things they fight about… are bad. Plus, the night my dad kicked him out, he got drunk and kept apologizing and saying he didn’t mean to do it but that he just couldn’t take it anymore, and he was sorry. I love my father but if that’s how he makes my dad feel… He cries about him more often than not. They make selfish, _insane_ decisions and rope the other into them. They make each other cry at least twice a year, and that’s just what we see. My dad can’t admit how much he misses the stage so he tries to push my father into it and my father is so determined to prove to my dad that he doesn’t _want_ to be on the stage anymore that he fights him with his every being and maybe if they could just be apart… they could learn how to get along again.”

Kurt was silent for a few minutes.

“They’re both like that?” Kurt wondered because he could think of very few occasions that Blaine had made him cry or had done anything wrong in their marriage at all.

“My father belittles every decision my dad makes.” Hepburn mused quietly, “My dad undermines my father’s authority constantly. I mean,” He laughed and put one hand up as if to say _look where we are_. “I’m pretty sure my father said we weren’t supposed to drive until sixteen… especially not in this car. He hates this thing. They fought at Christmas. Like… a lot.”

Kurt blinded and tried to remember what Christmas he was talking about. “When did that happen?”

“This Christmas.” Hepburn answered. “Like two months ago. My dad was crying, they were throwing things, I’m pretty sure I heard my dad say he wished he was dead but Tracy didn’t hear that so maybe it was in my head…. A few weeks later my dad kicked my father out. And honestly, it’s hard to say that was a bad call.”

Kurt stared out the window for a moment and tried to convince himself Hepburn was mistaken. Blaine and him got along perfectly. And when they didn’t, they hid it from their children. There was never an ounce of enmity between them. This was a rough patch. After some space, like Hepburn said, they’d find each other again. But clearly he couldn’t be that right if Hepburn was saying all this. Then Kurt said, “I’m sorry.”

He didn’t remember the Christmas thing, but he’d also been so drunk he could barely remember the night. He just remembered Blaine being upset the next morning. But they’d gotten along so well despite that.

“It’s not your fault.” He shrugged. “Besides, other people have it worse.”

“Can I drive home?” Kurt wondered. Partially because it had been so long since he’d driven this car and we wanted to prove to himself he still could, and partially to get Hepburn away from the wheel.

They grabbed food in Chicago and Hepburn really wanted to know more about Kurt—or Kade—but Kurt was a little bothered by how much he could honestly tell him about his life that Hepburn didn’t seem to know.

He refused to think he was detached from his kids. He refused.

He tried to drive as carelessly and recklessly as he possibly could but that wasn’t an easy task. He wasn’t afraid of the road. In fact, after everything Hepburn had said to him, he wasn’t entire certain a car accident was undeserved. But he couldn’t even consider being reckless with Hepburn in the seat beside him. Five minutes away from the house, Hepburn took the wheel again because his dad would probably be home and wouldn’t want to see anyone else driving the car. This left Kurt in the passenger’s seat wondering if it would have pleased Blaine to see Kurt driving it every once in a while. Maybe they could have gone out together in it. It was still as fun to drive as it ever had been.

“He’s been going out a lot lately.” Hepburn mused as he pulled into the driveway.

“He’s here now.” Kurt mused when he noticed Blaine’s car with all the doors opened in the driveway. Seeing him still made Kurt’s heart race. He wanted to talk to him. To apologize. To take him to New York if that’s what he wanted. To just be a better man for him.

Blaine wore a sour expression when Hepburn pulled the car in. He was unloading large bags from the back of his car when Kurt got out. Blaine paused for a moment in shock to see Kurt—Kade—again, but returned his attention to Hepburn.

“Where the hell have you been, Hep?” Blaine demanded with as much force as his gentle voice could muster up.

As if he had never needed to keep a secret from his father before, Hepburn proudly announced. “We took a drive.”

“Where?” Blaine demanded. “School was out hours ago.”

“Chicago.” Hepburn shrugged and Kurt was a little relieved to see the shock and horror that painted itself on Blaine’s face.

“Chicago.” He spat in disgust. “Chicago? _Illinois_?!”

“Yeah.” Hepburn was starting to look nervous about that.

“You drove two states away in _my_ car without telling me?!” Blaine snapped, “In one afternoon?!”

“You gave it to me.” Hepburn noted quietly.

“When you decide to take it over state boarders, it’s mine again!” Blaine argued. “How did you get there and back so fast?! God, _Hep_ , please tell me you weren’t being stupid.”

“I wasn’t!” He defended.

“Do you have _any_ idea what could have happen to you!?” Blaine demanded. “What your _father_ would do?! He’d kill us both!”

Probably, Kurt agreed internally but leaned against the car and watched from the safe distance.

“He’s not here!” Hepburn laughed.

“Is this what you’d be like in the dorms?!” Blaine asked a little harshly.

“Of course not…” Hep murmured and there seemed to be a secret meaning to this question that Kurt didn’t understand. Why would their children be concerning themselves with dorm life?

“If this is what you do when he’s away, what the hell do you pull when I’m gone!?” Blaine continued.

“I’m sorry, dad.” Hepburn tried, clearly nervous for Kurt’s sake more than his own as his eyes tensely dashed between Kurt and Blaine. “I took the same route you do.”

“The route doesn’t matter!” Blaine snapped clearly ignoring Kade’s presence, “You can know the route like the back of your hand and still get unlucky!”

“I’m sorry.”

Blaine brushed this off, “Go clean the kitchen, please.”

“Dad,” Hepburn complained so Blaine glanced back at Kurt.

Then he looked back at Hepburn and added, “You’re room could be spotless too.”

“Dad!”

“There’s more on the list you could do, do you want to hear?” Blaine challenged and Hepburn groaned.

“Sorry Kade.” He said and Kurt smiled and told him it was fine so Hepburn could walk freely into the house.

“I’m sorry, Kade.” Blaine told him more calmly. “But I can’t…”

“I get it.” Kurt shrugged.

“You do?” Blaine sounded doubtful.

“Yeah, I mean…” Kurt shrugged letting his mind go back to high school. How Blaine had convinced Burt they were fine when they most certainly were not. “We’re young. Reckless. Emotional. Hormonal. Who can say what trouble we’ll find ourselves in?”

“Hm.” He made a face as he examined Kurt for a moment. Then turned back to his car mumbling, “That’s going to take some getting used to.”

He was wearing tight jeans and a brown t-shirt which Kurt had never seen before.

“Do you need any help?” Kurt offered. “I can carry things in.”

Blaine considered for a moment then thanked him.

“I’m moving this to the backyard.” He explained and Kurt helped him empty the bags of foul scented dirt and gravel into the backyard while Blaine carried the tools.

“Wow.” Kurt breathed and looked around the suddenly unfamiliar yard. The trees, bushes, and weeds had all been removed but so had most of the grass. There were piles of the bags matching the few Kurt had just carried in stacked along the yard, and piles of tools which seemed to be organized but Kurt couldn’t know exactly how. “It looks…”

“It was a lot worse before.” Blaine promised shyly. Kurt wasn’t sure he’d agree with that per say, but he wouldn’t fight the observation.

“Was it?” Kurt wondered.

“I’m going to build a deck here and it’s going to wrap around the yard. Over here I’m going to put a built in grill and a hang out area. Here I was thinking of flowers just to brighten—” Blaine explained but paused when he realised _Kade_ was standing almost against his body and moving when Blaine did so that they weren’t separated.

Blaine took a nervous step back so Kurt asked, “Do you need any help? I’m young. Strong, I can help you get your yard done.”

“Alright.” Blaine smirked a little and shook his head before composing himself. “I understand how teenagers like older people, and I get the trend of seducing your friend’s parents, but I have to tell you that—that won’t be us.”

“I just meant….” Kurt breathed but had to fight his smile. “Like for volunteer credit. Work experience maybe. Something to put on my resume maybe. Dalton wants that before graduation, right?”

“Oh.” Blaine blinked and stood.

“But if you’d want to…”

“No!” Blaine called. “No, I um—you can empty those bags over there and I’ll get you… I’ll get you a shovel.”

“Okay.” Kurt stood trying to keep some shock and discomfort in his face but the moment that Blaine had turned he was smirking.

The afternoon was fairly hot and Kurt continued to follow Blaine’s instructions as well as he could, withholding the urge to comment whenever Blaine would change his mind or become unsure about something. He had to remove his Dalton blazer, tie, and shirt to keep them clean which Blaine seemed to understand but he avoided looking directly at Kurt.

“What do you think?” He asked suddenly about the idea of putting an apple tree in the center of the yard.

“Me?” Kurt asked. He thought Blaine should put the yard back to normal because it was already looking strange and the house would be unsellable when he gave up on this task like all the one’s before. “A tree seems a little…”

“I could put lights on it.” He gasped in excitement and Kurt wanted to comment that it wouldn’t look good but Blaine had already started marking the space for the tree. Kurt wondered how Blaine could make this into a business if his ideas on what to do kept changing but decided he couldn’t really comment as Kade so he played along.

“My parents aren’t together.” Kurt mused as Blaine casually asked him about himself. “I kind of wish they were, though.”

“Sometimes these things happen.” Blaine replied a little sympathetic.

“Why’d you and your husband get divorced?” Kurt wondered while eyeing Blaine as he marked the area of the deck with metal rods and yellow tape.

“We’re not divorced yet.” Blaine answered immediately making Kurt feel a little lighter. He also still wore his ring as if he’d forgotten to take it off, or just didn’t want to. “But when we do…” Blaine thought of a minute but didn’t seem to let it slow him down. Kurt had started stacking wood planks where Blaine had requested.

“When we do divorce,” Blaine continued after some thought, “It will be because it’s better for both of us.”

“How is it better for any of you?” Kurt demanded unsure how he was supposed to live some new life on the foundations of the old life in which he’d sacrificed everything to be with Blaine.

“You probably won’t get this until you’re older.” Blaine explained still focusing on his tasks. “But sometimes people, no matter how much they love each other, only know how to hurt each other. Kurt and I are those kinds of people. I love him more than anything, and I don’t ever want to stop,” He shook his head and made a face suggesting that this was a problem. “But we can’t keep pretending anymore. We both need to move on and be happy.”

“How long have you been feeling like this?” Kurt wondered watching his feet as he walked between the two stacks of wood.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Blaine groaned mindlessly, clearly not taking a priority out of talking about it. “I think the first time was Hepburn’s eighth birthday.”

“What?” Kurt gasped and dropped the pile of wood he was holding.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked looking towards him when he heard the wood fall.

“Yeah, I just…” Kurt stared at him in astonishment. “Eight… he’s sixteen. That’s…”

“A long time.” Blaine shrugged and walked over to help Kurt pick up the wood.

“Why?” Kurt breathed as Blaine stacked the wood back into his arms. Blaine looked at his face again and got lost in thought for a moment before shaking his head a bit.

“You’re a kid.” Blaine groaned. “You don’t need to be bothered by this stuff.”

“I want to be!” Kurt started, then more calmly said, “I’ve always been curious about…. Relationships and stuff.”

Blaine gave him an odd look but returned to planning his deck.

“Besides, it’s uncle Kurt.” Kurt mused, “It’s weird to think he could be such an asshat husband.”

“Don’t call my husband an asshat.” Blaine warned, then added, “But yes he is.”

Kurt bit his lip and continued working. At least, he considered, Blaine wasn’t openly insulting him. Maybe that had to mean something.

“Hep!” Blaine called suddenly. When no one came outside, he called, “Hepburn!”

After a few moments when there was no reply, Blaine decided to continue.

“I guess money was really tight.” He answered, “And I was trying to start a used car dealership and garage.” Kurt remembered that all too clearly and how three people tried to sue Blaine—one because their car ran out of gas and they blamed him because he didn’t warn them it needed to be refilled before it hit empty. “So he was pretty annoyed about that.”

They ended up with more cars than customers and couldn’t afford the upkeep or the taxes of the property they kept the cars at but selling it had earned them about $50,000 which was $20,000 more than they’d invested so Kurt would admit that clearly Blaine had done something right.

“We owed so much money on the cars that we couldn’t really…” Blaine trailed off but Kurt knew the rest of the story.

“Afford Hepburn’s birthday.” Kurt finished trying to sound like he’d assumed it.

“He was eight.” Blaine groaned at the memory. “We could have taken him to a park and he’d be happy!”

“What happened next?” Kurt wondered carefully because they _had_ taken Hepburn to a park and he remembered the party going fine.

“We went to a park he loved. Someone dressed up like a clown. Someone else brought a bouncy castle—it worked out! But the entire time,” Blaine breathed and had started throwing things lightly instead of dropping or placing them down as he had been doing. “ _The entire time_ he complained about how if I wasn’t so impulsive, or if I thought things through _ever_ we wouldn’t have to be there. In fact, he decided _that_ was the perfect place to remind _everyone_ that because of my impulsive and dangerous escapades with car’s, we were stick in Ohio and not New York or L.A., or somewhere he’d rather be.”

“D-did you say something?” Kurt wondered. Kurt vaguely remembered talking about that stuff, but he hadn’t done it to be rude or disrespectful to Blaine. He’d just felt embarrassed and annoyed.

Blaine scoffed out a pathetic laugh. “I don’t know how well you know him.” Blaine laughed without any humour, “But you can’t really talk to him about anything he doesn’t want to hear.”

Blaine continued moving things, clearly much more tense now and despite what Kurt wanted to believe, a lot more like the Blaine he’d been living with.

Then Blaine continued as if the thoughts and memories were too loud to keep in, “I was going to leave him then. I was. I had all my stuff packed. I was just going to walk out, find myself a hotel, and stay there until I figured out my next step. I couldn’t deal with—not only the _embarrassment_ but the constant judgment and resentment. But then Tracy ran into my room because I guess she had a nightmare and she wanted to stay with me. I couldn’t just _leave_ her. Especially since…”

“What?” Kurt pushed too invested in this story he’d never heard before.

He sighed and shook his head but Kurt assumed he wanted to vent more than he cared about not unloading his problems on a teenager because he continued.

“I don’t know where he was that night.” He muttered. “But he came home so drunk he didn’t even notice the bags in the corner of the room. And then he told me he was sorry and _I pulled it off_ and I guess… I decided I could wait until the kids had graduated high school. Maybe he’d be better by then.”

“But he wasn’t.” Kurt assumed and Blaine slowly shook his head, now more sluggish as he worked around the yard rather than determined and focused. “They told me…” Kurt took a breath and looked around before saying adding, “that Tracy got pneumonia… and you had to force him to come back from New York.”

Blaine laughed once without humour but the smile was genuine. “That’s not what happened.” But he didn’t say more about it.

At least, Kurt thought, it wasn’t Blaine’s fault their children thought he’d choose New York over being with them. The idea that Blaine could actually lie about such a thing… no, he knew he wouldn’t. Blaine made mistakes but he never pinned them on anyone else. Especially not Kurt.

They started playing music as they worked and Kurt avoided anymore conversation about himself because he wanted Blaine to like being around Kade. He was very curious, though. What Blaine was doing, how he was coping… why he seemed so pulled together despite the divorce.

Luckily, it was only an hour and a half later that Blaine got a phone call. The sun was setting anyways and they probably didn’t have enough light to safely continue.

“Hello… yes, she…. I thought… No but—so where….? I don’t understand… no, he didn’t… No… he said… I don’t know… Are you sure…? Okay… thank you… no, it’s okay… thank you… bye.” Blaine groaned and hung up the phone.

“Who was that?” Kurt wondered but Blaine shook his head, his mind clearly somewhere else and his heart noticeably racing.

“Do you want to come in for dinner?” Blaine wondered.

Kurt spent most of the evening with Hepburn though he tried to get a look at Blaine whenever he could. He’d become tense and disorganised and clumsy. Things were falling all over the kitchen but he also swore he was fine and didn’t need any help.

Tracy had returned from wherever she was when it was time to sit for dinner.

“What is this?” Tracy wondered playing with the lump of pasta he father rarely failed to make well.

Kurt assumed she didn’t enjoy him coming to dinner based on the side glare, but he thought that might have more to do with his Karofsky fight than anything else.

“I’ve been distracted.” Blaine answered clearly flustered. Whereas earlier he’d been talkative and cheerful, now he looked like he was walking down the green mile.

“Dad wouldn’t eat this.” Tracy noted as she poked the pasta with her fork.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t.” Blaine snapped a little too harshly.

“Do you know what he’d say?” Hepburn wondered trying to cut up the clumps of noodles.

“That I’m a bad cook?” Blaine retorted in annoyance.

“Probably.” Tracy nodded.

“No, he’d say let’s get pizza.” Hepburn grinned in amusement.

“I don’t think he’d say that.” Blaine told him. “Just eat around it. You won’t die.”

“He’s usually a better cook.” Hepburn told Kurt who smiled stiffly wondering how the conversation about him would have turned if there wasn’t a guest at the table.

“Speaking of dad,” Tracy continued, “Have you heard back from his office?”

Kurt stiffened then and felt the blood drain from his face.

“Yes.” Blaine spat softly clearly not enjoying the question. “About an hour ago.”

“So what did they say?” She asked eagerly.

“They don’t have any spots available.” Blaine answered a little too hard. His jaw was tense and he was clearly unimpressed with something.

“Did they say when dad was coming back?” Hepburn wondered.

“Nope.” From the sound of that nope, Kurt assumed he’d be getting a phone call later that evening.

“Kade and I are going to try out for the Warblers.” Hepburn commented, successfully pulling his dad out of his sour mood.

“Really?!” Blaine asked then smiled. He looked at Kade then back to Hepburn. “When?”

“Monday.” Kurt answered. “I got an audition and said he could join me.”

“That’s a risk.” Blaine grinned but his mood had taken a full 180 and he was suddenly much happier. “But you’re an Anderson. You’ll get in.”

Anderson-Hummel, Kurt thought but didn’t say anything.

“You know…” Blaine continued with a jittery smile painted across his face as he didn’t just pick at the salad or bread in frustration but happily ate at the poor excuse for pasta as well. “I was about… 13… maybe 14 when I joined the Warblers and I was _so_ nervous.”

“Didn’t you join with dad?” Tracy wondered.

“No, he joined after.” Blaine answered and for the first time didn’t seem annoyed by the reminder of Kurt. “I joined with my friend Trent the first year we got into Dalton and it was the best decision I ever made. I didn’t think I’d get in either.”

“Why not?” Kurt asked in disbelief because he could remember clearly how good and natural Blaine seemed.

Blaine shrugged and grinned. “And you’re better than I was, so I don’t know how they’d refuse you.”

“Thanks, dad.” Hepburn smiled.

“You look like me too,” Blaine continued, “So it’ll just be like having another little me on that stage.”

Well, that’s just not healthy, Kurt thought to himself but didn’t comment. He watched Hepburn’s excited smile turn a little tense.

Luckily, the next thing Blaine said was, “It’ll be the exact same, you even have your own little Kur—” he stopped himself though when he realised what he was saying and stared blankly at _Kade_ while thinking through his words. Then he smiled and looked at Hepburn with much softer eyes, “I’m so excited for you. You’re going to do amazing!”

“Thanks dad.” Hepburn smiled. The rest of the dinner was fairly simple.

~

Kurt was both physically and emotionally exhausted when he returned to Rachel’s house. He scrapped his feet sluggishly up the stairs and barely made it to his bed. His joints all hurt, his legs seemed to be vibrating. Maybe it was the adrenaline of fearing for his and his son’s life, or doing back breaking labour for Blaine, or maybe he was just reverting to his older self again. He didn’t know.

He did know that Blaine had started at a bottle of wine just after dinner and the bottle was nearly empty by the time Kurt left so he was fairly certain the angry phone call would be coming any moment.

He lay in bed waiting for it. He didn’t want to, and he was starting to get mad that Blaine was making him wait so long. Then he started considering maybe he’d drunk himself to sleep, but when he texted Hepburn from Kurt’s phone, Hepburn answered fairly quickly informing him that Blaine was watching football on the couch.

Waiting seemed like the worst part, until about 1am when Kurt realised that he was waiting for nothing. Blaine wasn’t calling him. He didn’t care that Kurt lied. He didn’t care or want to know where Kurt was. He wasn’t angry. He wasn’t upset. He wasn’t curious. He was nothing.

That was the worst part. Realising that maybe Blaine really was getting over him.

He suddenly wanted Blaine’s anger. He wanted his delusional and sometimes insane attempts at making Kurt happy. He wanted his jealousy and his emotions. He wanted him to call him demanding the truth. He wanted to go back to the house and shake Blaine awake, if he was sleeping, and demand to know why he’d stopped loving him. To know why his mistakes were worse than Blaine’s. To know why Blaine had kicked him out, or why he still wore his ring if it meant nothing to him anymore.

He wanted Blaine to get mad. To throw things maybe, to yell, to give him anger and hatred—anything! He wanted the man he loved to keep fighting for them, but he wouldn’t fight anymore. He was gone. Kurt wasn’t ready for it, but Blaine was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_He was ready for this. This is what he’d waited for his entire life—this was it. Yes, Rachel had gotten his foot in the door but he did this on his own. He’d never been away from Blaine or the kids for this long and he missed them entirely, but he’d see them in the front row in just two days. It would be their very first Broadway show, and he was the star._

_This was it. This was his moment. He was about to prove he could live in Ohio and still work in New York on occasion. Blaine said he was fine with it—happy, even, to see Kurt so happy. As much as he denied it, Blaine still regretted not being about to preform himself—or felt guilty for the lack of comfort he had doing it._

_They couldn’t wrap their whole lives around preforming without making Blaine uncomfortable, but Kurt could have these small, occasional roles in big performances for a few months._

_He called Blaine on the first break they had while putting together the final touches of their show and ensuring it ran smoothly._

_“Blaine!” He called excitedly._

_Blaine coughed once on the other end of the phone and sounded exhausted when he replied, “Kurt.” He took a deep breath, “I’m so sorry I haven’t called you back. I ju—”_

_“It’s okay!” Kurt sang “It’s okay! I’ve been so busy anyways. I just wanted to make sure you guys got the tickets alright. You haven’t confirmed the flight yet!”_

_“Um.” Blaine breathed and there was a sound behind him like a P.A system or maybe, Kurt considered, he was at the airport now and planned on surprising him._

_“Where are you?!” Kurt was getting too excited but how could he not?_

_“I’m just out.” Blaine said, “Listen, Kurt, I’m—”_

_“If you’re going to play the_ oh, sorry, we can’t make it _, game just to surprise me, I really love it! But also I need to know where and when to meet you or we never will. I’m so busy here.” Kurt giggled to himself. “I guess you could always surprise me in my hotel room, but that would be so much less fun with the kids around… though maybe they could visit the pool. Twenty minutes alone, they shouldn’t drown—"_

_“It’s not a game.” Blaine replied uneasily on the other end of the phone, “Kurt, I’m so sorry, we can’t make it. Not for the opening night, but maybe in a couple weeks if the show is still going…”_

_“What are you talking about?” There was still good humour in Kurt’s voice. “We’ve been planning this for months, how can’t you make it?”_

_“It’s just bad timing.” Blaine tried._

_“Nothing should be bad timing, Blaine.” Kurt groaned pleasantly, “We’ve planned this perfectly.”_

_“Tracy’s a bit sick and I don’t think she can travel.” He said then._

_“A bit sick.” Kurt scoffed._

_“She has a bad cough.” Blaine concluded._

_“Nobody cares if there’s a coughing child on a plane or in the audience. People complain about it but we’ve all been there.” Kurt tried to laugh Blaine off._

_“It’s a little worse than a regular cough.” Blaine mused trying to keep his voice light, “But maybe I can still send Hepburn. You’d have to be the one to get him from the airport, though. I don’t want him being picked up by a stranger in New York.”_

_“I don’t understand, why can’t you and Tracy come?” Kurt demanded, “This is a really big night for me… is this… Blaine… I won’t… be upset, if you don’t want to come. If it still makes you nervous, or if it’s upsetting to you. I get it.”_

_“Kurt.” Blaine groaned, “I do, I was ready, I want this for you! I’m so proud! I just—”_

_“Can my children at least be there?” Kurt begged._

_“Tracy can’t come!” Blaine snapped angrily, then softer after taking a small breath he added, “I’m sorry Kurt.”_

_“Why can’t she come, Blaine?” Kurt demanded getting more urgent as he heard his name being called by a stagehand. When Blaine still didn’t answer, Kurt groaned and said, “This is a really big night for me, Blaine. I really want you guys to be here.”_

_“I know.” He breathed._

_“I have to go, but I’ll call you after.” Kurt muttered before hanging up. He thought he heard Blaine tell him he loved him on the other end—or start to—but he couldn’t feel the urge to care. He quickly texted his dad asking him to take Blaine’s ticket and come see his show in New York with Tracy and Hepburn before he dropped his phone and returned to the stage._

_~_

_The reviews from the first preliminary viewing were exceptional and sang praise of Kurt and that filled Kurt with a bubbly sense of accomplishment and joy. This was what Blaine had once been used to, he realised, and since it had been taken… he understood why he struggled to view it from the outside. But still, he missed his children and he wanted them to be a part of this too, even if their daddy couldn’t be._

_When he picked up his phone, though, he saw a text from his dad saying,_ **Tracy’s sick. She can’t come. I can bring Hepburn, though.**

_Kurt groaned and dialed his dad’s number but no one picked up, so he called Blaine as he packed up his things and started home. His castmates were celebrating their first full run of the play and he’d planned on joining them, but he couldn’t celebrate anything while his family was so far away and apparently not coming._

_“Tracy is_ sick _, Kurt.” Was the first thing Blaine said when he answered the phone._

_“Is it bad then?” Kurt demanded in an exasperated tone. “Should I come home?”_

_“No!” Blaine called, “No, no, don’t.”_

_“Then…” He was about to ask how bad it could really be, but the words did not come out. The night air was cool and the lights were everything he’d dreamed of seeing every night with Blaine, but without him here it didn’t feel as fulfilling._

_“Kurt?” The voice on the other end of the phone was low and instantly recognizable._

_“Dad?” Kurt asked in disbelief._

_“Kurt, buddy,” Burt started, “Tracy can’t come. I’m making that call, not Blaine. But I can bring Hepburn and we can just have a boys trip. It’ll be fun!”_

_“Dad, why can’t Blaine and Tracy come?” Kurt asked feeling more than separated, and utterly powerless, for the first time since the last time he’d been in New York. He wasn’t enjoying this trend._

_“Because I said so.” Burt answered._

_“They’re my kids, not yours, and I want them to come to New York.” Kurt felt a little guilt being so snippy to his dad but he was too frustrated to stop._

_“Well, Tracy can’t.” Burt sang too easily._

_“Can you at least tell me why?!” Kurt demanded._

_“She’s sick.” Burt shrugged._

_“We all get sick! It doesn’t stop us from doing anything!”_

_“Kurt!” He heard Blaine in the background of the call before he took back the phone and said, “Tracy can’t come, she has pneumonia.”_

_“What?” Kurt felt like his heart had stopped for a moment but he tried to remind himself that Pneumonia wasn’t necessarily a death sentence._

_“She’s in the hospital,” Blaine breathed, “She’s fine. She will be fine, but I’m not going to leave her here alone, and she can’t make a trip to New York. Your dad can take Hepburn.”_

_No—no—no—no—Kurt thought trying to make sense of what Blaine was suddenly telling him, “What do you mean she has pneumonia? H-how?”_

_“I-I don’t know.” Blaine breathed, “Last week she started coughing, and on Saturday she had trouble breathing so I took her to the clinic—”_

_“Saturday!?” Kurt cried in disbelief. “You’ve known about this since Saturday!? Were—were you ever going to tell me!?”_

_“Kurt, it’s fine.” Blaine breathed. “It’s under control.”_

_“She’s in the hospital, Blaine!” Kurt yelled, but luckily we was in the streets of New York and no one seemed to notice or care. “How can that be fine?!”_

_“She’ll be fine.” He replied. “She’s already recovering.”_

_“Blaine…” Kurt breathed feeling his chest getting heavy and his arms turn to jell-o. “I can’t believe what you’re saying to me.”_

_“She’s fine, Kurt!” Blaine snapped._

_“_ MY DAUGHTER IS IN THE HOSPITAL, DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME IT’S FINE!” _Kurt yelled as angrily as he could manage. Blaine was silent on the other end of the phone while Kurt fell to the ground against a wall and let tears start falling from his eyes, whimpering “God, you can’t… you can’t keep things like this from me.”_

_“I didn’t want to ruin your show.” Blaine breathed on the other end but Kurt just closed his eyes, clenched one fist, and shook his head in silence. “Kurt.”_

_After taking a few breaths, Kurt said, “I’m coming home.”_

_“No.” Blaine warned, “Stay in New York.”_

_“Blaine, I’m coming home.” Kurt snapped, then took a breath, “if everything is fine like you say, I’ll come back. But—_ we _are going to be discussing this.”_

_“Kurt,” Blaine moaned but Kurt hung up the phone. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried into his legs for a moment as he tried to process what Blaine had just told him. How could Blaine hide this from him? If he’d just rolled over and accepted that the kids weren’t coming, would Blaine have even told him?_

_After probably ten minutes, he pulled out his phone and called the director, informing him he’d be taking a trip to Ohio to see his daughter, and let him know more when he got there. The director was as sympathetic as he could be but there was an undertone of annoyance in his voice._

_Kurt packed up his hotel room and was on a plane within two hours feeling grateful for a couple ad-campaigns he did leaving him with enough money to get the quickest last-minute flight._

_For five hours, Kurt was locked in a plane trying to convince himself everything was fine when he feared it wasn’t. He tried to promise himself that Blaine and his father wouldn’t have lied to him if it was serious. But how could it not be serious if she was in the hospital? Blaine could sometimes be a bit of a hypochondriac but he never hid his worries even when they were unfounded. So why would he hide this?_

_And why was his dad there!? His dad would have needed to fly in from D.C., why would he do that if it was nothing?!_

_Kurt almost forgot to grab his luggage when he landed. He fought an old woman for the first cab, and won thanks to his time in New York, and raced to the hospital which also made the driver a little more forgiving of the exchange for the cab._

_The moment Kurt entered the hospital he saw Hepburn running towards him calling “Dad!”_

_He dropped his bags and picked up Hepburn, greeting him with a tight hug and resting the young boy on his hip to keep holding him. He kissed his head twice while avoiding the gaze of Blaine who’d appeared behind Hepburn._

_“Am I coming to New York with you!?” Hepburn wondered excitedly while hugging Kurt’s shoulders tighter._

_“Yeah, maybe.” Kurt breathed calmly, “We’ll see. I might not be going back.”_

_“Kurt, I’m—” Blaine started but Kurt shook him off with an icy glare before carrying Hepburn further into the hospital and leaving Blaine to deal with his bags._

_“Why are you mad at daddy?” Hepburn asked immediately when he noticed the exchange._

_“Daddy did a bad thing.” Kurt answered as coolly as he could manage. “Can you show me where your sister is?”_

_Hepburn nodded and started pointing the way as Kurt carried him down the hall and up the elevator._

_“Is daddy in trouble?” Hepburn wondered as Kurt carried him out of the elevator and followed his directions._

_“I don’t know yet.” Kurt answered as sweetly as he could, “How’s your sister?”_

_“She sleeps a lot.” He shrugged and Kurt felt that like a punch to the chest. “How was your show?”_

_“It was really good.” Kurt smiled but it was a stiff smile._

_“Do we get to go see it?” He wondered._

_“I don’t know yet.” Kurt answered before walking into Tracy’s hospital room. It was shared by four other patients but separated by curtains. When Kurt entered, Burt stood but Kurt immediately snapped at him, “Don’t.”_

_“He just wanted you to have your chance at New York.” Burt tried as Kurt put Hepburn down and took a seat next to Tracy’s head to better examine her. Hepburn reached over his shoulder as if he might see something he’d missed before._

_“Well, now New York’s ruined.” Kurt snapped. “Do you know what they call actor’s who leave their show the day before opening night? Uninsurable.”_

_“It’s under control, here.” Burt told Kurt, “You can still get back.”_

_“I’m not leaving her like this.” He breathed taking her hand and kissing it lightly. A part of him had hoped she’d be sitting up in the bed, bouncing around and playing games with Hepburn. He hoped he_ could _have had a quick stop in to say hello before returning to New York. But now seeing her, he knew he couldn’t do that._

_“This isn’t anyone’s fault, Kurt.” Burt warned._

_Kurt whirled on him, but paused to pull Hepburn onto his lap so that he wouldn’t be standing in the middle of them arguing._

_“You’ve known about this for nearly a week! If you’d told me then, I could have given them a fair amount of warning! Not_ one _day!” Kurt yelled but was shushed by people hidden behind the curtains._

_“He didn’t want you to worry if you didn’t have to.” Burt tried but Kurt really couldn’t understand how his dad could be defending Blaine._

_“How would you react if this was me?” Kurt hissed. “How would you react if mom had hidden this from you!”_

_“This is different—” Burt started but stopped when he noticed Hepburn looking up at him curiously. Kurt wasn’t sure what could possibly be different and he really couldn’t care._

_He didn’t want to talk to his dad anymore. He didn’t want to know when his husband returned. He ignored Blaine’s entrance and Burt pulling him back into the hallway. He hugged Hepburn to his chest and watched Tracy sleep while anxiously waiting for a doctor to return so he could bombard them with questions._

_When Blaine and Burt silently returned Kurt could feel Blaine’s anxious eyes baring into the back of his head. The doctor returned and greeted Kurt and informed him that Tracy would be fine but she needed to rest for at least eight weeks, four of which should be done in the hospital for observation. When it was finally too much for him, he stood, put Hepburn into the chair, and exited the room._

_The first thing he did when he was in the hallway was take a deep breath and after calming his nerves, he pulled out his phone and called the producer of the show to warn him that he wouldn’t be able to return. He was sympathetic but the tone in his voice made it rather clear that he wasn’t pleased. At least, Kurt thought, he had a talented understudy._

_He stood in the hall for another few minutes trying to comprehend why his father would hide this from him. Blaine could be impulsive and misguided but Burt was always so mature and responsible. Why would he play into something like this?_

_“Kurt.” Kurt froze when he heard Blaine approach him cautiously from behind._

_“I can’t talk to you right now.” Kurt told him in a low voice._

_“I understand why you’re mad.” Blaine replied._

_Kurt choked out a sour laugh and turned to face Blaine, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”_

_“I didn’t want you to come back without doing the show.” Blaine answered nervously and in a low voice._

_“So you didn’t tell me my daughter was in the hospital?!” Kurt shouted and a nearby nurse shushed him._

_“It’s just pneumonia.” Blaine tried._

_“She can’t leave the hospital! That’s not_ just _anything!”_

_“I didn’t want you to miss your show, Kurt.” Blaine snapped._

_“How could a show be more important than my daughter’s life?” Kurt demanded but Blaine gave him a sour look in response._

_“It’s not.” Blaine agreed. “But in ten years I don’t want you to resent her for missing this opportunity. Not when you don’t have to.”_

_“Why would I resent her for getting sick!?” Kurt demanded in disbelief._

_“Sometimes it feels like you resent me.” Blaine stated trying to hold himself strong and independent but his shoulders slouched and his body pulled away from Kurt a bit. “For not… being a big star or living life to the fullest.”_

_“I_ chose _to be with you, Blaine.” Kurt snapped._

_“And you regret it.” Blaine stated as if it were an obvious fact._

_“No, I never said that.” Kurt noted harshly._

_“I don’t think you had to.” Blaine said and Kurt stared at him in disbelief. “Whenever we go to the movies and you say,_ Oh, maybe that could’ve been me if I’d made a name for myself and knew about the casting. Don’t you think I’d have been good in that role? _Or whenever you have a bad day at work and_ never _fail to remind me that it isn’t even what you wanted to be doing. Whenever I drive just a_ little _over the speed limit and you_ remind _me what happened last time as if I don’t remember that every. Single. Time. I’m making a right hand turn or get halfway through singing a song and my throat hurts. I don’t want you to make our daughter feel bad about this. I want you to go back to New York and do your show. We’ll see it in a few weeks when she’s better.”_

 _Kurt stared at him in angry bafflement for a moment before saying, “You drive too fast, and it almost got you killed. Now you_ and _our children are in the car. That’s my entire life at risk, so yes, I’m going to say something. And_ no, _I will not leave Tracy’s side until she is better. I don’t care if I miss this show, there will be another one.”_

_Kurt pushed passed Blaine and returned to the hospital room his daughter was laying in and sat next to her, taking her hand softly. When he did she opened her eyes and they widened in surprise when she realised Kurt was the one holding her hand._

_“Hey, princess.” He smiled._

_“Dad.” She breathed in awe. “You’re here.”_

_“Of course I am.” He kissed her head softly then followed her gaze over his shoulder to where Blaine was standing nervously behind him._

_“Are you mad at daddy?” She asked sensing their mood with ease._

_“A little, but let’s not worry about that, okay?”_

_“Did you miss your show?” She wondered._

_“I’m not going to do my show.” He told her._

_“Why not?” She wondered a little concerned._

_“Because I’d rather be here with you.” Kurt smiled._

_“Did you know grandpa’s here?” She asked._

_“Grandpa’s on his way to take dad’s bags home.” Blaine said over Kurt’s shoulder._

_“They were fighting.” Tracy told Kurt quietly._

_“What about?” He wondered leaning in so they could be quieter, though he didn’t doubt Blaine could hear them._

_She shrugged then, “I don’t know. But they said your name a lot.”_

_“Hm.” Kurt nodded, “Do you know where your brother went?”_

_“There’s a girl in the next room who he has a crush on.” She answered and Blaine giggled behind them but Kurt wasn’t in the mood to give Blaine the attention._

_“Does he?” Kurt gasped trying to stay as pleasant as he could despite the anger, frustration, fear, and embarrassment he was feeling. Tracy coughed a few times before answering._

_“She’s older than me, though.” She noted with a raspy voice. He handed her a cup of water—he assumed it was water—sitting next to her bed so she could drink._

_“You should sleep, princess.” He told her petting her hair lightly._

_“Are you going back to New York?” She wondered quietly._

_“No, I’m going to stay here until you’re better.” He said._

_“Oh.” She blinked then closed her eyes._

_After a few moments of silence she was sleeping again._

_“Can I talk to you?” Blaine asked quietly._

_“Blaine.” Kurt moaned in frustration. “I need to be away from you right now.”_

_“You could be in New York.” Blaine noted._

_Kurt turned back to glare at him. He was standing against the edge of the barely closed curtain._

_“Why don’t you want me here?” Kurt demanded quietly._

_Blaine shook his head a few times and sighed, “I want you here, I do… That’s our baby, I knew you should be here. Of course, I did.” He stepped a little closer and moved to put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder but Kurt glared him away. Blaine sucked in a deep breath and said, “Can we talk about this outside?”_

_“I just want to be here right now.” Kurt breathed folding his arms over the edge of the bed and resting his head on them to watch Tracy sleep. Blaine put his hand softly on Kurt’s back and Kurt snapped, “Blaine!” in response so he pulled his hand away._

_About two hours later Burt returned and he’d brought food for Blaine, Kurt, and Hepburn. Before eating Kurt stood, looked at his dad, and said, “Can we go outside?” He put his food on the bed next to Tracy._

_Burt nodded and followed him out leaving Hepburn and Blaine looking nervous inside the room._

_Neither Kurt nor Burt spoke as they exited the hospital and went to stand in a small courtyard playground probably meant for children who were visiting siblings staying at the hospital._

_As if he meant to confirm Kurt’s assumption, Burt said, “Hep really loves that dinosaur.”_

_“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Kurt snapped ignoring Burt’s attempt at small talk._

_Burt proceeded to hold his pleasant expression for a moment before putting his hands in his pockets and saying, “Blaine asked me not to.”_

_“So you just_ didn’t _?” Kurt gasped in disbelief._

 _“He made some good points, kid.” Burt sighed with a shrug. “You aren’t very happy. You haven’t_ looked _happy in a long time. This show made you happy again and when the doctor said Tracy would be fine I figured, what’s the harm in giving you a few weeks to live out your dream before dragging you back here?” Kurt stared at his father in wide eyed disbelief. “It’s just pneumonia,” Kurt couldn’t believe how many times he’d heard that over the past twenty-four-hours. “Now days that’s like a fancy chest cold.”_

_“I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” Kurt gasped feeling like he suddenly couldn’t breathe. “My daughter’s in the hospital and you thought my priority should be a musical?”_

_“Your husband was in tears.” Burt snapped in some annoyance. “He was devastated. He was pretty sure you were going to—”_

_“To what?” Kurt demanded sharply._

_Burt shook his head, “I told him I’d give him a couple weeks to let you enjoy Broadway before telling you she got pneumonia.”_

_“I can’t believe this.”_

_“What he did was wrong, but his intentions were good.” Burt tried._

_“What_ you _did!” Kurt snapped. “You did this with him!”_

_“Can you honestly tell me you’d have been completely happy coming home a week ago?” Burt demanded, “Or never getting even one night on the Broadway stage?”_

_“None of that matters when my child is in the hospital.” Kurt snapped. Broadway wouldn’t go anywhere; Kurt didn’t understand why that was so hard for them to grasp._

_“You’re right.” Burt surrendered. “You’re right. I’m sorry I helped Blaine hide this from you.”_

_Kurt shook him off and took a seat on one of the small benches to watch the children play. He wasn’t sure how long he was sitting but it was apparently enough time for Burt to leave and Hepburn to come._

_Kurt was startled by the boy jumping onto his side and shaking him lightly._

_“Look, dad, that’s my dinosaur!” He cheered, “I named him Henry!”_

_“Henry, huh?” Kurt chucked softly._

_“Why don’t you go play with Henry?” Kurt’s smile fell when he heard Blaine’s voice. He didn’t look at Blaine as he took a seat beside Kurt and Hepburn ran towards the plastic dinosaur._

_“Can I have a day to process this on my own?” Kurt inquired sourly._

_“You have every right to be mad at me.” Blaine stated but Kurt already knew that. “What I did was wrong—evil!—and stupid, and inconsiderate. I should have let you make the decision to stay or go on your own.”_

_“Yes.” Kurt agreed._

_“I can’t imagine how I would have reacted if I was in your position, and I’m sorry.” Blaine continued, “But I did it because I thought it was best for you.”_

_“Best for_ me _?” Kurt demanded now looking at Blaine. “How would that be best for me?”_

_“You hate your life, Kurt.” Blaine looked almost lifeless when he said that._

_“Stop saying that!” Kurt ordered but wasn’t sure he had the energy to investigate Blaine’s accusation further._

_“You do.” Blaine said, “You gave up everything you wanted for me. I didn’t want you to do that for Tracy too. I wanted you to have one thing. This was supposed to be the_ only _thing in the last… fifteen years that was just for you and right before you got it…” He looked down and shook his head lightly. “We keep taking everything from you. I don’t want you to feel trapped. I just want you to be happy, Kurt.”_

_“I am happy.” Kurt told him but in all honesty, Blaine didn’t seem that far off. He didn’t like his job. He didn’t like his house. He didn’t like the state. He didn’t have any hobbies that didn’t involve the kids. He didn’t sing. He didn’t dance. He constantly felt like an outsider. He didn’t like his car. He didn’t like his clothes. He didn’t like any of it. What he liked was New York and after finally getting to experience New York living—and without children—he never wanted to leave. He wanted to say goodbye to Ohio and remain in New York until he was old enough to retire in Province. Tracy had been a hard wakeup call that New York wasn’t in the cards for him._

_“You’re not.” Blaine breathed. “You’re not.”_

_“I love you, and the kids, and I wouldn’t have our lives any other way.” Kurt told him._

_“Yes, you would.” Blaine insisted. “Do you know how many times you’ve come to visit since you’ve been in New York?”_

_“I’ve been busy working.” Kurt noted sharply._

_“Or called? I’ve been in the hospital for a week and this is the first you’ve heard of it.” Blaine noted. “No, I didn’t tell you, but I didn’t not tell you either. I haven’t spoken to you in almost two weeks! You aren’t back here because you want to be or you choose to be, you’re here because you think it’s where you should be.”_

_“You’re twisting this.” Kurt told him. “Our daughter got sick and you didn’t call me. That’s the issue here.”_

_“I didn’t call you because I wanted you to stay in New York!” Blaine snapped._

_“That wasn’t your choice to make!” Kurt argued._

_“Fine.” Blaine surrendered hotly, falling back against the back of the bench. “But in five years when you’re looking back at this and wondering why you didn’t stay in New York, blame me and not Tracy.”_

_“I do blame you, Blaine.” Kurt spat._

_“Good.” Blaine muttered folding his arms over his chest._

_“I married a fucking child.” Kurt hissed._

_“Divorce is always an option.” Blaine snapped quietly while pouting._

_“Oh, I’m thinking about it.” Kurt rebutted._

_“I can take full custody so you can live in New York without worrying about how the kids will adjust.”_

_“And find out three weeks after it’s healed that Hepburn broke his leg?” Kurt challenged, “No, thank you.”_

_“Fine, but since I’m_ so _untrustworthy, let’s not forget that if you’d have been here instead of New York, you wouldn’t have needed to depend on me to learn that Tracy had pneumonia.”_

_“I should have just gone to NYADA.” Kurt scowled. “Married a photographer or something. It would have been so much better than this.”_

_Blaine didn’t respond to that one. Instead he waited a minute before standing and walking towards Hepburn calling, “Hey, buddy! How’s good ol’ Henry doing?!”_

_~_

Kurt tried to get himself partnered or grouped with Tracy for a couple class assignments, at lunch he enjoyed Hepburn’s company, and after school he visited the house to help Blaine in the yard. He wouldn’t tell him this, but it looked no better than the mess it had been when Kurt moved out.

On the weekend he spent time at the house, though Tracy was gone by 10am and didn’t return until around 8pm. Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if Blaine knew what she was doing while she was gone. Maybe, Kurt considered, Blaine and Tracy just didn’t think her activities were Kade’s concern. But he was concerned, because he’d seen who she was handing out with.

Occasionally Kurt and Hepburn practiced singing but then Kurt would go help Blaine in the yard to allow Hepburn to study, which Kurt insisted he didn’t need to do.

While helping Blaine, and mindlessly talking to him, Kurt was left wondering if maybe he’d just helped Blaine like this when they were married, instead of using his weekends to get away from him and the kids, then maybe Blaine wouldn’t have left him. Maybe they’d be together. Maybe Blaine would have called him instead of accepting that he’d lied about being in Peru for work, and cared enough to ask where he was.

Blaine didn’t though.

“How does it work?” Kurt wondered as he handed Blaine various screws and nails as he built his deck.

“How does what work?” Blaine wondered through his teeth as he balanced a nail between his lips.

“Divorce.” Kurt answered trying to sound as detached as possible.

“Well,” Blaine mused as he took the screw from his mouth and lined it up against one of the planks of wood before hammering it in. He continued to build as he spoke, “When you get married, you sign a document and get a marriage certificate which allows both parties a significant amount of privileges including some say in the other’s life. For example, when I was younger I was in an accident, and while I was in the hospital…”

He stopped so he could balance a screw between his lips and hammer in another nail. Then he grabbed another plank of wood for the support beams and used the screw from his mouth to secure it. He took another offered by Kurt before continuing.

“… Kurt wasn’t even allowed to see me without my parent’s permission—or mine. But now…” He hammered another board in. “If I was in an accident, Kurt could be present, _and_ if he wanted he could decide to pull the plug on me. Which he might do,” Blaine joked. Kurt offered him a stiff smile but didn’t find the joke as funny as Blaine did. “There are other things involved in something like that, ways to give different people authority, but Kurt’s mine and—to my knowledge—I’m his.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine as he handed him more screws and followed him under the outline of the budding deck to watch him set a foundation along the fence line.

“The marriage connects you. It’s also helpful for legal security. I could watch Kurt murder someone and wouldn’t have to testify against him in court unless I wanted to. Which he wouldn’t and I don’t.” He added as if Kurt was really paying attention to that. “When you get divorced, you sign another contract which takes away those privileges and separates you. It just takes some of the legal power away.”

“Which is different than being separated because a separation still gives you that power.” Kurt mused as if that’s what he’d been confused about when he first asked the question.

“Exactly.” Blaine praised.

“Do you not trust uncle Kurt?” Kurt wondered and watched Blaine bump his head as he jumped in surprise.

“No, no!” Blaine defended, reaching back to grab some of his water bottle. “I trust him. I just don’t want to be a burden on him anymore. And being expected to make decisions like that, can definitely be a burden.”

“Who get’s custody?” Kurt pressed.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Blaine mumbled as he hammered a board in from under the deck. “My husband says he doesn’t want me to have full custody but where is he now? Who knows?”

Kurt felt a bubble of excitement in his chest because this was the line of questions he’d been wanting to get to.

“I thought he was in Peru.” Kurt mused.

“So did I.” He grumbled, then a little more softly he added, “But apparently not.”

“Where is he?” Kurt wondered but Blaine groaned in response.

“Maybe you could tell me.” Blaine muttered and for a moment Kurt considered that maybe Blaine had realised it was him. Then he remembered he was staying at Rachel’s house where Kurt had been hiding out.

“Why don’t you call and ask?” Kurt wondered.

“I don’t have the energy.” Blaine answered, “Can you pass me that.”

He motioned towards an electric screwdriver which Kurt handed to him.

“Thanks.” He screwed something before rolling through the dirt to line up another beam. Kurt didn’t want to join him rolling in the dirt but was enjoying the show. Blaine had mud and patches of dirt in his semi-styled hair, on his shoulders, and pants. His shirt was being pulled up a bit from squirming on the ground and his tanned stomach was also a little dusted. His pelvis was somewhat visible as his belt failed to hold up his pants through the crawling around on the ground. His hands were a mess and there was dirt on his face. He was also sweating a little causing small stains and forcing the shirt to bunch up and cling to him even more.

Kurt had never thought he’d be attracted to Blaine covered in mud and laying on the dirty ground under the semi-structured foundation of a deck, but he was. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had Blaine, but he knew he hadn’t appreciated it enough.

The last few times they’d been intimate had been uninspired and limited. They lay down, got what they needed from each other, rolled over, and went to bed. Now Kurt wanted the passion back and kicked himself for letting himself forget how sexy Blaine really was. Blaine had aged nicely. His body had become a little broader, his facial structure had become more defined. At least in Kurt’s opinion, Blaine got more and more attractive everyday. He wondered for a moment how often he told him that.

“Kade.” Kurt was snapped out of whatever fantasy he’d been living in when Blaine snapped his fake name. “What’s up?”

“No-n-n-no-nothing.” Kurt stammered, “What’s up… with you?”

“Can you pass me a nail?” Blaine wondered and Kurt obliged immediately watching with lustful envy as Blaine rested a couple nails between his lips and started hammering.

“I think he went back to school.” Kurt said suddenly and without actually thinking.

“What?” Blaine mumbled over the nails in his mouth.

“I-uh… Kurt. He went back to school.” Kurt told him, pleased that it wasn’t really a lie.

“Did he tell you that?” Kurt wished Blaine didn’t have anything in his mouth so he could accurately judge Blaine’s tone when he said that.

“My mom mentioned something about it.” Kurt mused. “I didn’t really think about it, though.”

Blaine seemed to struggle then but Kurt wasn’t sure if it was something he said or if he was focusing on his task or if his position on the ground was getting uncomfortable.

“What’s being a Warbler like?” Kurt wondered then, because the topic seemed to make him so happy to talk about. Kurt guessed he could understand that too. They were his glory days as well as Kurt’s. Why wouldn’t he want to talk about them? Especially when he wasn’t able to preform or showcase his talents anymore. Not as strongly anyways.

Blaine smiled immediately and Kurt felt pride. Blaine almost choked on a nail as he struggled to control his smile so he dropped the nails into his hand and went back to work.

“It’s amazing!” He praised. “Like a brotherhood. You have their back and they have yours.”

“You were the star, right?” Kurt remembered pleasantly.

“Oh no,” Blaine sighed with a smile. “Kurt was.”

Kurt didn’t remember it that way. He remembered Blaine being their lead soloist and sometimes demanding they let him pull Kurt into the spotlight with him. In fact, he knew he was right. Blaine was the lead.

“Oh.” Was Kurt’s response because he figured he couldn’t argue with Blaine on the matter as Kade.

Blaine continued building with a slight smile on his face.

“Have you ever heard him sing?” Blaine wondered. “At Rachel’s?”

“No.” Kurt answered.

“That makes sense.” He shrugged with his eyes on his task. Occasionally they were interrupted by the loud snap of the hammer but Blaine continued, “I don’t think he’s sung anything in six years… at least… but he has the most _amazing_ voice. And his range is unbelievable. Broadway really missed out not having him.”

“Do you miss Broadway?” Kurt wondered.

“I’ve never been on Broadway.” Blaine answered smoothly.

“I mean do you miss preforming?” Kurt wondered, “Being able to go to Broadway.”

“I guess.” He sighed, “But I’m happy enough here.”

Happy enough wasn’t good enough, Kurt thought.

“D-did you want to move to New York?” Kurt wondered a little shaken thinking about what Hepburn had said the other day about Blaine being too afraid to admit he still wanted that.

“It doesn’t really matter.” Blaine shrugged, “Once Tracy and Hep are off to collage, I can rent out the house and explore my options.”

“That’s your plan?” Kurt asked in disbelief and wondered for a moment why _he_ got kicked out of the house when Blaine didn’t even plan on staying himself.

“Yeah, it’s a fun plan.” Blaine moved and Kurt followed out from under the foundations so he could continue on the outside. “Plus, for the rent I’ll get renting out a three bedroom here, I can get a single bedroom in a big city. And then work for whatever else I need.”

“You’re just going to run into the sunset on your own.” Kurt continued gaping at him while still handing him screws as Blaine started to create another foundation.

Blaine paused and looked over at Kurt seeming pleasantly amused, “I won’t be alone.”

“Uncle Kurt?” Kurt asked feeling a little annoyed that Blaine would so foolishly plan such an irresponsible journey with him without consulting him, but also suddenly touched that Blaine was planning their reconciliation.

But then Blaine scoffed at that in a sour laugh and shook his head. “Of course not.”

“Who?” Kurt asked without thinking as he felt his face go red both in embarrassment and in panic.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this.” Blaine mused, “You’re a kid, and you’re Hepburn’s friend. And I get that to you I’m just some old guy but I get a lot of offers.”

“For…?” Kurt gasped in disbelief but stopped himself from asking more, trying to remind himself he was in the body of a teenager. “Even… when you were with…?”

“Oh yeah.” Blaine seemed highly amused and a little nostalgic about this. Kurt had gotten some offers too, but he was always so quick to brush them off… except maybe on one or two occasions where he would attend dinner with them, or enjoy lengthy phone calls but it never went further than that. And it was only ever during times when he and Blaine were struggling to get along. Place holders—they never even touched hands.

“Did you ever…” Kurt breathed as calmly as he could manage feeling his cheeks buzzing numbly and his stomach twist in a ripping pain. “Did you ever… accept?” It was a really hard question to ask and he was almost concerned that Blaine wouldn’t answer. Maybe this was all an act, he thought hopefully. Men weren’t hitting on Blaine. It didn’t get him this excited. He was telling _Kade_ this because he wanted him to tell Kurt. And make him jealous. Yes… that made sense, Kurt concluded.

After smiling through his thoughts for a moment Blaine finally answered, “No.” And Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if that was for the sake of decency, or to protect Hepburn from finding out from Kade. But then he continued, “I thought about it a few times. A couple times… it was tempting. But no.”

“Why was it tempting?” Kurt had no idea if this was a normal question for a teenager to ask but Blaine seemed lost enough to answer it.

“It’s nice to be wanted sometimes.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Kurt wondered not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Blaine hesitated and Kurt thought he just wouldn’t tell him. But maybe it felt good to tell someone else. Kurt imagined he would have told Tina or Sam, but maybe that wasn’t enough. Perhaps so because he finally added, “I love my kids. I wouldn’t do that to them.”

It felt like a punch to the stomach and the chest somehow both simultaneously and one at a time. He wasn’t sure if he was able to breathe but luckily Blaine didn’t notice before Tina came barging in from the house.

“There you are— _woah_!” She stopped and stared at Kurt in momentary disbelief.

“See,” Blaine cried standing up and brushing some of the dirt off himself. “I told you.”

“I thought you were seeing things.” Tina mused examining Kurt closely with her eyes before deciding she no longer cared and returned her attention to Blaine. “It’s 4.”

“Already?” Blaine asked looking at the bulky watch on his wrist. It looked new except for the dirt and Kurt found it _very_ attractive.

“Yes.” She snapped in annoyance. “You should be ready but you’re covered in dirty and your hair is….”

“A mess.” Blaine concluded.

“Yes.” Tina nodded. “Get cleaned up, let’s go!”

“Where are you guys going?” Kurt wondered a little struck but still not moving.

Tina smiled at him widely for the first time in… twelve years, Kurt would estimate. “Ladies night.”

Kurt made a small ‘o’ with his mouth and tried to act casual about that.

Tina continued then looking back at Kurt, “You’re Rachel’s son?”

“Yes.” He smiled standing to his feet. Her smile seemed to fade a bit as he examined him quickly. “Kade.”

“Kade.” She repeated and looked at Blaine who just shook his head and started inside.

“Thank you for your help, Kade!” He told him and Kurt just nodded.

As they walked towards the house Kurt heard Tina whisper, “Do you think Kurt and Rachel…”

“Don’t think about it.” Blaine muttered in an exhausted tone while lifting a hand in a way he used to when indicating he was over it.

Kurt was a little disgusted by that idea but walked into the house and found Hepburn studying on the sofa. He took a seat next to him and Hepburn shot him a look of sheer shock and fear.

“What?” Kurt started.

“My dad’s going to kill you if you get dirt everywhere.” He explained pushing his books to the side and pulling Kurt to his feet.

“Have you seen your dad?” Kurt inquired sharply. “He’s getting more dirt everywhere than I am.”

“I meant my father.” Hepburn sighed shaking his head. “He hates a mess.”

“He doesn’t live here anymore.” Kurt noted.

“If he comes back, he’ll be mad.” Hepburn snapped and Kurt wanted to ask what exactly he meant by that but didn’t because Hepburn took him by the wrist and dragged him to his room. Kurt was a little concerned when Hepburn shut the door, getting a small uneasy feeling he hadn’t experienced since high school, but ignored it. The idea of his son in a room with a guy with his door closed made him uneasy. But that was ridiculous because he was a good kid, Kurt was his dad, and he wasn’t gay.

“Here.” Hepburn offered tossing a clean pair of pants and a shirt at Kurt. Kurt was too distracted by his mess of a room.

“I thought your father didn’t like a mess.” He mused, “And didn’t your dad tell you to clean your room?”

“I did.” Hepburn shrugged and Kurt brushed it off. Hepburn was definitely straight, he decided.

Started changing, never removing his boxers, so he wasn’t sure why he felt a little uncomfortable doing it. Maybe it was that Hepburn kept glancing at him but that was ridiculous because it was Hepburn. Kurt had changed his diapers and Hep had walked in on Kurt in the shower like it was nothing. How could he be suddenly skittish?

He was a little worried it had something to do with being in his teenage body. Maybe he’d reverted to feeling insecure about changing around people? Maybe he was really becoming completely 17 again.

Maybe, he decided, it was just the memory of Blaine’s conversation. Maybe he wanted to be wanted by other men like Blaine was. To even the playing field a little. He wasn’t interested in teenagers, though, so he couldn’t just date someone at Dalton, and he had to remind himself that going out in this body and finding adults interested in him wouldn’t create relationships he wanted to maintain. And definitely none he’d bring back to meet his kids.

“Hep?” Blaine knocked once on the door and walked in just as Kurt finished pulling on the shirt.

Blaine seemed changed already and his skin clean but Kurt could tell he hadn’t showered. He just fixed up his hair, tightened it up, and washed his face. He wore a sports jacket and pants that seemed to show off just about everything Kurt wanted to see and he suddenly felt the desire to bring him back to their room—or Blaine’s now—rip the clothes off and climb him like a jungle gym.

“Yeah, dad?” Hepburn replied taking a seat in his desk chair.

“Hey, Kade.” Blaine greeted walking into the tight room. “Hep, I left money on the counter for dinner. Tracy should be home by six. If she’s not, call me. I’ll be home around ten or eleven.”

“What if I just pocket the money and we make dinner?” Hepburn wondered with a grin.

“Just don’t tell your sister.” Blaine decided before saying goodbye and rushing out the door.

“What do you want for dinner?” Kurt wondered when he was gone.

Tracy didn’t return home until about 7:30 and despite Blaine’s request, Hepburn refused to call him until eight. When she got home she paid Hepburn $50, grabbed a plate of the food Kurt and Hepburn had made, and joined them in the living room to watch a movie.

Kurt looked at Hepburn in disbelief and amazement. Hepburn looked back amused and stated, “I have a savings.”

“What are you saving for?” Kurt wondered.

“Anything will do.” He shrugged.

When Tracy sat down, Kurt asked her, “Where have you been?”

“A date.” She answered simply while eating and looking at the TV.

“Karofsky?” Kurt asked not hiding his disgust.

“He’s a nice guy.” She mused.

“Nice looking?” Hepburn asked with heavy sarcasm.

“He has big dreams!” She argued. “He’s going places.”

“Like jail?” Hepburn asked and Kurt couldn’t help but spit out a laugh.

“He’s nice!” She snapped, “And I actually do like the way he looks. He’s my type.”

Nope. _No_. Nope, Kurt thought wondering how—with _two_ dad’s who looked like Kurt and Blaine—she could have gotten a warped idea of what to look for in a guy.

“What is your type?” Kurt wondered a little annoyed.

“Not you if that’s what you’re wondering.” Tracy snapped sensing the need to get defensive.

“I’m gay.” Kurt noted.

“So?” She asked but he shook his head and surrendered.

“I thought you were just dating him to make dad angry.” Hepburn mused and that peaked Kurt’s interest a bit.

“I was. But now I like him.” He explained defensive.

“Okay.” Hepburn mocked.

“Why were you using him to make your dad angry?” Kurt tried to act as casual as possible.

She shrugged, “Didn’t work. Neither of them even noticed.”

“Dad knows something’s up.” Hepburn challenged.

“Sure, but he doesn’t know what.” She reminded.

Hepburn leaned into Kurt then as if to whisper but only lowered his voice a little, “She came home with a hickie a couple weeks ago and told our dad she got it at volleyball and he _believed_ her.” He laughed.

Kurt felt his stomach churn and his muscles all clench. He couldn’t even pretend to laugh with Hepburn which surprised Hepburn a little but didn’t completely discourage him. Kurt felt his jaw tighten and almost wire itself shut.

It took him a minute but Kurt was finally able to say, “that guy is clearly gay.”

“No, he’s not!” Tracy whined in annoyance. “Hep, did you tell him that?”

“No!” Hepburn defended. “He’s gay and has good gaydar.”

“He’s not gay.” Tracy told Kurt adamant.

“So you two have…” He couldn’t even say it. He didn’t want to know, but he also wanted to yell at her and demand she stop throwing her life away to be with some ape-headed idiot like David Karofsky.

“No.” She barked immediately but her eyes looked suddenly worried, “I mean… maybe. That’s none of your business.”

Kurt felt the built up pressure leave his body but was still extremely annoyed and angry. He wanted to yell at Blaine next for leaving them at the house alone to have these conversations, and at Hepburn for keeping secrets for money.

“When you’re right, you’re right.” He sighed, “Maybe I’m just jealous.”

He only added that so that she wouldn’t feel the need to run off and prove something that didn’t need to be proven. Hepburn looked at him curiously and Kurt shoot his head twice with an expression that read _as if_ , and they all returned to the movie.

They watched another, this time Tracy’s choice and before they knew it, it was almost midnight. They only realised it was midnight because Blaine stumbled into the house drunk. He’d been giggling and shushing someone by the front door, out of sight and Kurt feared that it might be someone he’d brought home. Fortunately, Blaine entered alone.

“Hey guys!” He cheered pleasantly and the siblings shared an amused look. “Do you still have a bedtime?”

“No.” They answered together.

Blaine fell into an armchair and let his head fall back. His hair was a sweaty mess, his bowtie was opened and almost falling, his shirt was tugged at, sweaty, and had clearly had a few buttons opened and improperly replaced. His jacket was on poorly so he’d probably taken it off at some point.

“That makes sense.” He sighed, “You’re almost adults now, my _babies_. Did you know your first word was apple?” He pointed at Hepburn.

“What did you do tonight?” Tracy asked with a mischievous smirk putting the TV on pause.

“Ugh, I—uh…. Tina and I went out and I… Ugh, these pants are t-to tight—did I gain weight?” he examined his waistline a bit while mumbling, “That guy didn’t seem to think I looked fat.”

“What guy?” Hepburn asked with too much excitement for Kurt to handle.

“Oh this _guy_ I met at the _bar_ and he was _nice_ and _pretty_ and—Oh hey, Kurt!” Blaine beamed widely seeing Kurt, but then his smile faded a bit, “Wait, not Kurt… are you Kurt?” He squinted his eyes at Kurt dramatically.

Yes, Blaine, Kurt thought, Yes, yes, yes I am and I’m _so_ sorry for never appreciating you and for acting like I didn’t love you, let me take you into the bedroom and _show_ you how much I still love you, _please_ —oh and also our children are grounded for life.

“No,” Kurt smiled but it hurt inside.

“Who… Tina had a good point, _Kade_.” Blaine noted sloppily, “I’ve also wondered, who is your father?”

“Uh…” Kurt froze for a minute and answered with the first name that came to mind, “Finn Hudson.”

“Never met him.” Blaine mused letting his head fall back and his eyes close.

“He dating Rachel—my mom—in high school.” Kurt added as if it were an important detail.

“Ahh…” Blaine sighed with a small smile. “McKinley. I never went there. That was more Kurt’s thing—he’d visit old friends.”

“Dad?!” Hepburn asked in surprise.

“Yeah, I miss him.” Blaine moaned leaning back in his chair and that certainly peaked Kurt’s interest. Maybe it wasn’t as over as Blaine pretended it was.

“Do you?” Hepburn asked sounding surprised.

“Yeah.” Blaine breathed but then looked up, “I mean, I do but I don’t.”

“The nagging?” Tracy assumed.

“Ugh, it _never_ stopped, did it?!” Blaine laughed painfully.

“No, it didn’t.” Hepburn smiled and Kurt realised then that they were playing more with the fact their dad was drunk and less with interest in him and Blaine. Still, it was painful to be in the center of.

“It’s good you’re moving on.” Tracy told him and Kurt struggled not to look back at her. He didn’t want her to see any pain in his eyes as a response.

“I haven’t yet.” Blaine groaned then leaned forward and pointed excitedly at Tracy, “But I will!”

Then Blaine stood and tried to straighten up his outfit.

“And you three—two, sorry Kade, will be in bed next time so that when I _do_ , I can bring him in and get him out without worrying.” Blaine slurred before taking himself into the bedroom direction.

“Ew.” The siblings responded before returning to the show.

“You’re adults now!” Blaine called from the stairs out of sight.

Tracy looked at Kurt then and said, “This was funnier when we were younger.”

“Why?” Kurt wondered not sure he wanted the answer. He didn’t even remember Blaine drinking when they were younger and he always thought he hid it well.

“Both our parents would get drunk and stumble around trying to pretend they weren’t drunk.” Hepburn grinned.

“That’s horrible.” Kurt commented.

“You get used to it.” Tracy shrugged as she ate a bowl of ice cream she’d been working on for half the movie.

“Are you staying over?” Hepburn wondered but Kurt was too busy thinking about how unfair it was to his children that they’d _gotten used to_ their parents getting drunk and stumbling around the house like idiots.

“Sure.” He mumbled without thinking.

Hepburn decided that he and Kurt—or Kade—would just share his bed which Kurt didn’t mind because it had been so long since his children had wanted to sleep in the same bed as him. He’d hated it when they were younger, but it was a connection he missed.

By morning he’d almost forgotten his situation. In his groggy state he thought he was waking up next to Blaine, but after looking around the room realised it was Hepburn. He smiled a little to himself because it had been so long since he last hugged his son so he mindlessly kissed the top of his head and fell back to sleep.

For about three minutes before waking up in shock when he realised this wasn’t all just a horrible nightmare. He raced out of the bed and towards the bathroom to look at himself, hopeful he’d just see his old self after a night of heavy drinking. That would explain why he was sleeping in Hepburn’s bed and not his own.

And he’d talk to Blaine. He’d do everything to be the perfect husband and father, but when he looked in the mirror he saw his 17 year old self. The sight was a shock and sheer disappointment.

He watched himself for probably ten minutes trying to control his rapid, panicked breathing before splashing water on his face and returning to Hepburn’s room. It took all his will power not to go to Blaine’s room like twenty years of habit wanted him to.

Hepburn wasn’t awake when he returned but Kurt also couldn’t get back to sleep so he lay with his eyes closed until he felt his son get up.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Hepburn asked, apparently assuming Kurt was awake, and accurately.

“Nothing.” Kurt shrugged because his stomach felt like acid.

“Are you sure?”

Kurt nodded slowly but followed Hepburn to the kitchen where Blaine was already sitting with a bowl of cereal in front of him. It seemed like so long ago that each breakfast Blaine would have a specially crafted spread for first Kurt and him, and then for their kids to enjoy. He hadn’t really made one quiet the same in the past… nine years maybe.

Blaine was clearly hungover while Tracy left her room yawning and not paying much attention as she sat down at the table and poured herself cereal.

“Trace.” Blaine moaned squeezing his eyes shut and looking down.

“I didn’t do anything.” She argued.

“Stop scraping the bowl.” He begged.

“Awe.” She mocked playfully, “Are you hung over?”

“No, that’s just a very annoying sound.” He groaned.

She made a noise but decided to do as her father asked.

“Are we going to have a quiet day?” Hepburn asked a little too familiarly.

He hesitated but answered, “Please.”

“Kade and I wanted to practice for the Warblers.” Hepburn noted.

Blaine paused then replied, “Alright… but just give me an hour please”

With that, they ate and after an hour, Kurt and Hepburn were free to practice.


	7. Chapter 7

_“I haven’t been here in a while.” Kurt hummed as he looked around the Dalton hallways._

_“I haven’t been here in six hours.” Blaine mused and Kurt laughed in response. This was the closest thing they’d had to a date night in a long time._

_Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and Kurt almost jumped at the touch but instead smiled._

_“I’ve missed being here with you.” He told him._

_Kurt smiled a little wider in response. “Is there a difference?”_

_“It’s not the same.” Blaine replied. “It feels better with you.”_

_“Do you get to see any of our old teachers?” Kurt wondered._

_Blaine shrugged in response. “I’m only here twice a week, or for a couple hours depending on the day. And I don’t leave the office much.”_

_“Aren’t there staff events?” Kurt wondered and realized he’d never been invited to one._

_Blaine’s smile faded a little and he answered, “I don’t go to those. It feels weird.”_

_“Hm.” Kurt thought as he continued to look around the hall. When they entered Tracy’s first class they both smiled. It was the first classroom they’d ever shared._

_When they approached the teacher Blaine introduced them as, “Tracy’s parents”_

_“Ah, Tracy Anderson-Hummel.” She smiled a little too wide. She was about their age but seemed older for some reason. “You must be Blaine and Kurt Anderson. You’re legends around here, you know?”_

_“Anderson-Hummel.” Kurt corrected and Blaine slapped his butt lightly in response._

_“We’re legends?” Blaine wondered._

_“Oh, of course!” She beamed, “Warbler championships aside, all of the teachers use you two as examples while we’re at training seminars.”_

_“Oh, well that can’t be good.” Kurt smiled and both men giggled to themselves._

_“Tracy is a lovely girl.” The teacher continued but Blaine and Kurt were too busy quietly commenting on what kind of examples they were used as._

_“No paint outside the art classes.” Kurt insinuated._

_“I think I made that mural look better.” Blaine mused pleasantly._

_“Anything could have made that mural better.”_

_“Why they keep the lights on in classrooms.” Blaine suggested quietly._

_“Why the dorms are solo occupancy now.” Both laughed at this._

_Tracy’s teacher did make a comment about recognising Blaine, when Kurt informed her that he worked in the office. Although he was pleasant enough about it, afterwards he told Kurt he didn’t want the teachers to know if they didn’t recognise him on their own because he’d worked there too long for it to not be awkward._

_As they followed the tour of their daughter’s class schedule they were taken back down the staircase they’d originally met on. Blaine stopped them both very suddenly and locked his hands on either side of Kurt’s body, holding onto the staircase railing as he pressed his body into Kurt’s._

_“This is where you fell for me, Kurt.” He purred bringing his face close to Kurt’s._

_“I fell_ on _you if I remember correctly.” Kurt mused, lightly biting the base of Blaine’s jaw just fast enough that any by-passers would probably assume they’d imagined it._

_“I’ve often wondered, did you fall on me on purpose?” Blaine pushed with a flirtatious tone._

_“If I’d know who you were?” Kurt asked, “Absolutely.”_

_Blaine grinned at this and pressed his lips against Kurt’s._

_“I would have thrown myself at you.” Kurt moaned against Blaine’s lips as he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders._

_“You practically did.” Blaine mused and they both giggled._

_“This has to be the_ worst _case of deja vous I’ve ever had.” Both Blaine and Kurt turned to look down the stairs at a man they’d both known so well that even his age didn’t disguise his identity._

_“Oh, Mr. Shue.” Blaine greeted._

_“Blaine.” Shue smiled stepping up the stairs just enough to shake his hand, “Kurt.”_

_“I can’t believe you still work here.” Kurt mused with a smile._

_“I can’t believe you haven’t found a new place to make out.” Shue teased making them both laugh, “Don’t you have an office here now you two could hide in?”_

_“I unfortunately share that office.” Blaine mused. “But I sometimes do think about that.”_

_They all laughed, “I’m glad to see you’re better Blaine.” Shue said putting a hand on Blaine’s arm. “I don’t get to see you much anymore. In my memory you’re still…”_

_“Mute, in a chair?” Blaine wondered. Shue nodded once._

_“Our daughter just started here.” Kurt praised to change the subject. “Our son’s coming next year.”_

_“I’ll have to keep an eye out for them.” Shue smiled, “Any Ander-Hummel is bound to be an excellent Warbler.”_

_Both boys laughed and awkwardly excused themselves before finding the classroom of Tracy’s final teacher._

_He gasped when they entered and rubbed his eyes, “God no, not again.” He begged and both Kurt and Blaine laughed. “This is what I see in my nightmares.”_

_Blaine hugged him first and Kurt followed, both laughing as they did._

_“Come on, Flemming.” Blaine joked, “We weren’t that bad.”_

_“Whenever my students think they’re being cute or revolutionary or_ smart _, I tell them the stories of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel; the two boys who managed to feed off each other’s mischief even from opposite corners of the room.”_

_“Bad examples.” Kurt agreed then and Blaine laughed._

_“I thought we were pretty good students.” Blaine mused._

_“You were good students.” Flemming nodded. “The best. When you were together. It’s when we tried to separate you that you became a problem.”_

_They laughed again. The past fifteen years had been straining, but the reminder of how they began seemed to spark something they’d both started fearing they’d lost._

_“I have to tell you, I was terrified when Kurt was graduating without you.” He continued. “I couldn’t imagine what kind of attention seeking monster you were going to become on your own.” Only Kurt laughed at this, “Luckily—”_

_Kurt stopped laughing then and the teacher seemed to have a spike in memory._

_He changed the subject then, “I am glad to see you two have really made it the long hull. And a daughter now!?”_

_“And a son.” Blaine praised, “Hepburn. He’ll be joining next year.”_

_“I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for him” Kurt was starting to wonder if that was a cautionary warning rather than the teachers wanting to meet their children, but smiled anyways._

_“Blaine and I are so happy to see you again, and we know from experience that your lesson plans will probably be amazing. Unfortunately, something’s come up and we have to go.” Kurt pulled Blaine away before either could comment further and they were quickly out the door._

_“Where are we going?” Blaine wondered curiously._

_“You’re office.” Kurt purred and Blaine marched his step to move even faster._

_._

Monday after school Kurt and Hepburn stood in front of the rest of the Warblers. Kurt wasn’t nervous but Hepburn was nearly trembling.

“You’re going to be great.” Kurt told him quietly.

“I can’t.” Hepburn breathed.

“We’ve practiced.” Kurt reminded. The sight of Karofsky on one of Kurt’s favorite chairs was not a welcomed one. He glared but occasionally smirked at the two auditioning boys.

“We cannot allow two people to audition together.” A boy in the group argued.

“It’s barely fair that we let one. We have a waitlist for a reason.” Another boy agreed.

Mr. Shuester surprised Kurt then because he stepped in, walking behind Kurt to stand beside Hepburn and put an arm around his shoulder.

“This here is the son of two of our most successful members; Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. While they didn’t end up on Broadway due to an accident, they brought us many championship wins and were responsible for protecting our good name. We are going to let him audition.” Shue insisted.

“It’s his birth right!” Someone agreed and others jumped on board fairly quickly, appearing to respect either the names, or Shue. Kurt couldn’t imagine which.

“He looks like Blaine Anderson!” Someone else noted and Kurt saw Karofsky roll his eyes. He was a little distracted, though, that no one seemed to compare him to Kurt Hummel. Sure, he wasn’t supposed to be related, but if they knew what Blaine looked like, surely they should recognise him too. Or maybe they just wanted to look invested in the Warbler’s history.

“But what about _him?_ ” Someone asked pointing at Kurt.

Before anyone else could agree or disagree, Hepburn looped his arm around Kurt’s and stated, “If I’m here, so is he.”

The class seemed a little startled by this, and so did Kurt. One, because his son was such a loyal friend and he wasn’t exactly sure how he’d done so right. Maybe that was Blaine’s influence. Maybe they both had influenced it somehow; he didn’t know. And two, because Hepburn was so nervous about being there yet, before they even really wanted him, he was threatening to quit so that _Kade_ could join.

Shue blinked a few times before looking away mumbling, “Deja-vous.” Then he pulled away from the sofa he’d been leaning against and walked into the center of the room. “A duet is an excellent idea. Then, we can make our decision and get back to rehearsing much faster. Right guys?”

The Warblers mumbled among themselves but stayed silent.

“If he joins, does that mean Mr. Anderson will visit more often?” Someone asked motioning to Hepburn who gaped at him in some surprise.

“Yeah, cause if it does then who cares if he can sing?” Someone else laughed. “He can just sing backup if he can’t.”

“You guys know my dad?” Hepburn asked in disbelief.

“Oh yeah!” Someone beamed, “He’s awesome!”

Hepburn seemed slightly baffled for a moment and also didn’t hear Mr. Shue ask them to start singing.

They sang _Sun is Shining_ by Axwell, which was old even to Kurt’s standards but Hepburn had loved it so they broke it up and practiced and made it work highlighting both their skills. Kurt thought he might prefer a song with more variety in it, but this one made Hepburn comfortable. Luckily, because Hepburn was a little taken by the notion of his father being more involved in school than he’d thought and the idea of singing in public, Kurt was the one to open the song.

Although Kurt had to probe him a bit, Hepburn began singing with him in unison in time for the first chorus.

_Then you came my way on a winter's day  
Shouted loudly come out and play  
Can't you tell I got news for you  
Sun is shining and so are you_

Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the reaction of the Warblers when Hepburn started singing the next part on his own. In that moment, he almost didn’t care if he made it on the team so long as Hepburn did and loved it. Almost.

When they were done they laughed, smiled, and bowed and received a standing ovation from everyone except Karofsky who was watching with as much animosity as he could muster, but Kurt could see passed that to the insecurities he felt under as he tried to understand the Warbler’s reaction. He almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Then Kurt and Hepburn were kicked out of the class so that the Warbler’s could have the rest of their meeting in private.

“Do you think they liked it?” Hepburn asked nervously while periodically sitting straight and periodically leaning over with his elbows on his knees—all in intervals. “They didn’t like it.”

“They loved it.” Kurt noted with certainty.

“They loved my dad.” He grumbled.

“Maybe they loved you both.” Kurt suggested with a warm smile but it did little to soothe him.

“I can’t go home and tell my dad I didn’t get it.” Hepburn trembled. “H-h-he-e wa-s so ex-cited this m-morning, h-he won’t be able to han-dle it.”

“What was that?” Kurt demanded softly.

“W-what.”

“Since when do you stutter?”

“I d-don’t.”

“That was a stutter.” Kurt noted. “Why are you stuttering?!”

“I j-just—I can’t!” He started hyperventilating. “I can’t do this. I-I’m going t-to go in there and tell them I d-don’t want to j-oin.”

Kurt put out a hand to keep Hepburn in place as Hepburn started to get up.

“Don’t worry about your dad.” Kurt hissed, “He’ll be proud of you no matter what!”

“ _No_!” Hepburn shook his head and started to rock. “Y-you didn’t see him… H-he hasn’t b-been that happy in years.”

“He’ll be happy no matter what.” Kurt assured him. “I promise. Besides, you killed it. They can’t deny you a spot.”

“No, _you_ killed it. I should have sung backup like they said.” Hepburn mumbled.

“Hep, when I first auditioned for Warblers, I was _so_ certain I wasn’t going to get in—” Kurt started.

“You just _did_ audition for the warblers.” Hepburn interrupted.

“Oh… I meant… The… Peacocks…. My old school show choir.” Kurt tried and Hepburn seemed to accept it a little.

“The Peacocks.” Hepburn repeated but then just shook his head.

“What about your dad—other dad—father?” Kurt wondered, “You have to know he’d be proud of you too.”

“I haven’t heard from him since he went to Peru.” Hepburn mumbled.

“Maybe it’s the reception.” Kurt considered.

Hepburn shrugged his shoulder’s weakly, “We were dicks to him. I’m not surprised he stopped trying.”

“He didn’t _stop_ trying.” Kurt snapped in annoyance.

“It’s just… nothing was ever good enough for him.” Hepburn continued as if Kurt hadn’t spoken. “It got tiring.”

“You’re good enough.” Kurt informed him in a solid tone without thinking first. “And if he’d heard you singing in there, he wouldn’t have just thought you were good. He’d have thought you were the best.”

Hepburn offered him a weak smile and was about to reply but the Warbler’s door opened and they all exited while offering Kurt and Hepburn smiles.

Shue was the last to leave the room. He walked over to the boys, trying to look somber but failing a bit.

“Kade.” He breathed, “Hepburn…. Welcome to the Warblers!”

Hepburn and Kurt jumped in excitement and hugged each other tight.

They were buzzing the entire way home. Too excited to even sing in the car.

“Do you think they’re going to give us one of those birds!?” Hepburn wondered, “I bet we’re going to get one of those birds! What are you going to name yours?!”

“Pavarotti.” Kurt answered without thinking. Luckily, it seemed he’d never told his son what he’d named his warbler, or Hepburn had just forgotten, so it raised no alarm.

“I’m going to name mine Guinness.” Hepburn beamed.

“Guinness.” Kurt repeated, “Why Guinness?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged and smiled, “Why Pavarotti?”

“Fair point.” Kurt nodded

“I can’t wait to tell my dad!” Hepburn beamed.

When they pulled into the driveway Kurt was stunned to see an empty car parked outside.

“Who’s that?” He demanded fearing it was a new friend of Blaine’s. It seemed like a douche car.

Hepburn groaned and rolled his eyes, “Karofsky.”

“ _Karofsky_?!” Kurt asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, he comes over Monday’s, Wednesday’s, and Thursday’s when my dad’s at work.” Hepburn shrugged but his excitement had visibly diminished.

They walked into the kitchen to grab a snack only to find Tracy and Karofsky making out on the couch.

“ _Disgusting_.” Kurt snapped bitterly. “This is a public space.”

Karofsky pulled away then and looked up in surprise as if he hadn’t heard them enter.

“Babe,” He started looking back to Tracy, “want to pick this up in your room?”

Karofsky started sliding his hand up her thigh and Kurt had to clench his teeth to spot from shouting at them and kicking Karofsky out. You’re grounded! You’re Grounded! YOU. ARE. _GROUNDED._ Kurt repeated in his head while trying to compose himself. Maybe, he considered, it _would_ be better if Blaine was home all day doing something stupid like gardening or sculptures.

“It’s fine.” Hepburn mumbled. “We’ll be out of here in a minute.”

Kurt wanted to get mad at him for being so at ease about this but decided against it. At least they were less likely to let it escalate in a public area. He hoped.

“Just so you know,” Karofsky started then, “The Warbler’s only included you so he would join.” He spoke to Kurt and motioned to Hepburn, “And they only added you so your dad would come.”

“Alright.” Hepburn replied but was clearly upset by the notion.

“Just so _you_ know,” Kurt started smugly. “His dad will be home in ten minutes. He called us on the way home _so_ excited.”

Hepburn looked curiously at Kurt who just shrugged in response.

Hepburn paused but then smiled and said, “Yeah, he’ll be home soon.”

Tracy was pushing Karofsky off of her then, and tossing him layers of his uniform that had been removed such as his blazer and tie.

“What the hell?” He asked in confusion.

“My dad’s on his way, you have to go!” Tracy ordered but he clearly wasn’t convinced.

“Who cares? He doesn’t know what we’re doing.”

“He’ll be furious.” She snapped.

“Why?” He wondered and Kurt was becoming angrier and angrier watching his daughter’s _boyfriend_ disregarding her desire for him to stop and leave. He pulled her a little closer again, “You’re almost 18. You can’t have a boyfriend?”

“Not one that made a joke about knocking me up a week ago!” She spat. “Get out before he gets home!”

“He won’t be home for ten minutes!” He defended. “We can get a lot done in ten minutes.”

“Leave or I’ll let him expel you.” She threatened. After a moment of consideration, he decided to take her at her word, grabbed his things and left. Tracy responded by straightening out her outfit, grabbing a book from her bag and a notebook and pen, and pretending to study.

Kurt followed Hepburn upstairs to his bedroom without a second thought or worry, but instead with a smug expression on his face.

~

Blaine, as Hepburn had predicted, had been jumping with joy when he returned home hours later. He hugged Hepburn and accepted Kurt’s hug a tad unwillingly. Then he decided they’d order in whatever they wanted to eat to celebrate.

The next day in their first day of Warbler practice, Blaine stopped into the practice to watch, exciting every member, especially Kurt and Hepburn.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” He’d told them excitedly. “I just… I wanted to stop by and see my son in the _Warblers_!”

“Are you going to be here more now?” Someone asked and there seemed to be a general excitement around the room at the idea.

Blaine liked being here, Kurt realised. He enjoyed being back in the Warblers, feeling wanted and respected and talented. All the things Kurt had neglected to consider Blaine might need.

“Unfortunately,” Blaine hesitated, “My last day is Thursday.” That got an uproar of responses. “Calm down… I just need to try something different.”

There was an echo of complaint and a couple people asked if he’d return to visit occasionally.

“But maybe I can come visit occasionally now that I have a reason to without seeming like a creepy old man who never left high school.” Blaine laughed and put a hand on Hepburn’s shoulder as he moved to stand behind him, smiling wider and more confidently than Kurt had seen in years. He’d almost forgotten how big Blaine’s smile could be.

They made some remarks about him never being a creepy old man to which he thanks them for, and they continued with their rehearsal. Depending on who was preforming and how, Blaine would sit on the sofa beside Hepburn or stand right behind him. And when it was Hepburn’s turn to sing, he’d sit on the side arm and watch with an excited, proud smile. Kurt wished he could hold his hand but knew he couldn’t.

Kurt had told the club he was going to sing a fairly new song—one he barely cared about but assumed they’d like. But when he realized that Blaine was in his audience he decided to go for a different approach. He could remember the exact moment he fell in love with Blaine. Now it was Blaine’s turn to remember falling in love with him.

“I’ve decided to sing _Blackbird_ , in honour of my new warbler friend.” He smiled proudly and noticed the group mirror it, while Blaine looked at him with the eyes of a parent. He didn’t want that. He wanted Blaine to look at him the way he did the first time he said he loved him. “Who I’ve named Pavarotti, by the way.”

Kurt motioned to the two yellow warblers in two separate cages on the desk. One was his and one was Hepburn’s.

He noticed something flash in Blaine’s eyes then, and he hoped it was a memory. The way his eyes brightened and then solidified as he started singing _Blackbird_ told Kurt all he needed to know to estimate his responses. He definitely remembered the song. Now Kurt just hoped he’d remember him singing it.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

Kurt tried to avoid looking directly at Blaine but he saw him suck in a breath and his entire body stiffen. He completely avoided looking at Kurt which was, at first a little troubling until he realised Blaine was seeing and hearing Kurt again.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

For a moment Kurt tried to understand how Blaine could have recognised the song so quickly, but he was distracted by Blaine looking up at him with an almost pained expression before getting up and walking out. Kurt felt a hard thump of his chest and his face heat painfully. It wasn’t a good feeling. It was sharp and uncomfortable and it felt like it was strong enough to kill him.

He didn’t want Blaine walking out on him. He wanted Blaine to stay and listen to him sing and remember falling in love with him again. They could start over, Kurt was certain of it.

When he was done the group applauded but seemed mostly concerned about where Blaine went, even as the group was supposed to practice singing together.

“You stayed in the back.” Kurt muse quietly to Hepburn who shrugged timidly in response.

“So?”

“So?” Kurt hoped this wouldn’t sound too opportunistic, “So if you sing like you can, they’ll make you the lead.”

“What if I don’t want to be the lead?” He challenged lightly.

Kurt paused at that and felt his heart starting to race because of whatever panic-like emotion he was feeling.

“You’re right.” He surrendered still panicking a little but he wasn’t sure why. “I just thought I’d mention it.”

Hepburn nodded lightly, “It’s our first day. I didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes… I’m also not sure I’m good enough to be lead.”

“You are!” Kurt assured him, “And even if you weren’t, you’re not even going to try?”

“What’s the point of trying if it’s just going to end in embarrassment?” Hepburn demanded.

“That’s…” Kurt was going to yell but took a breath to calm himself. “That’s a terrible way to look at things!”

“It won’t work so it’s not worth wasting my time and energy on.” Hepburn explained.

“You can’t just give up without trying!” Kurt snapped.

“Whatever.” Hepburn muttered and froze in place because a girl had turned the hall and was walking towards them while looking at her phone. He started to panic and then pushed Kurt into a doorway so that they’d be hidden, but the doorway was narrow and his attempt was unsuccessful.

“Oh hey, Hepburn.” The girl smiled when she noticed them standing. She looked at Kurt with a sweet smile.

“Kade.” He smiled in return but still hated that name. Chris would have been much better.

“Nice to meet you.” She smiled.

“this is… this is—this—this is…” Hepburn stammered and blushed furiously.

“I’m Maddy.” She smiled and introduced herself.

“Maddy.” Hepburn breathed in a hoarse voice. He coughed to clear his voice then tried again only marginally better, “Maddy.”

“So you guys joined the Warblers.” She smiled noticing the cages they each carried. “That’s exciting!”

“Yeah, I can sing.” Hepburn tried. He put up his hand so he could lean casually against the wall near him, but somehow missed it and started toppling over, scaring his warbler a bit. Kurt caught him and pulled him up while giving him a curious stare

“I have to go, but it was nice seeing you.” She smiled at Hepburn who nodded scarcely. “It was nice meeting you, Kade.”

Kurt smiled at the girl and watched her leave before turning back to a red-faced Hepburn.

“She seems nice.” He mused.

“Yeah.” Hepburn sighed like a stereotypical love-struck young boy in any cheesy rom-com. “Yeah—what? Wait, no. Madison McCarthy?! _Psh_.”

“Oh okay.” Kurt nodded skeptically, “So all of that was normal for you.”

“All of what?” Hepburn continued to watch over Kurt’s shoulder as if Maddy could still be in sight. Then he looked back at Kurt and said, “I’m normal.”

“Uh… huh.” Kurt breathed, “Why don’t you go talk to her?”

“Are you insane?” Hepburn hissed quietly as if there was anyone around. “Do you know how _popular_ she is?! She could make my life a living hell if she wanted to!”

“Why would she do that?” Kurt wondered. “She seems nice.”

“She’s so nice.” He sighed again.

“Then why are you nervous?”

“I can’t handle the rejection.” Hepburn answered honestly.

“Just ask to hang out or go to a movie or dinner or something.” Kurt thought but Hepburn crossed his arms firmly over his chest and shook his head rapidly. Kurt laughed once and sighed, “It’s easier than it looks.”

“Yeah?” He snapped. “How would you know?”

“How would I know?” Kurt scoffed and laughed once, “I used to date the _most_ popular guy at school. I think he still is—but I let him slip through my fingers and I won’t let that happen to you.”

“I can’t do it, she’ll say no.” Hepburn shook his head.

“So did your dad!” Kurt tried. “But he came arou—”

“What?”

“What?” Kurt repeated.

“Did you ask out my dad?” Hepburn wondered looking a little concerned.

“D-Dan.” Kurt covered, “Dan… was my old boyfriend. He said no, but then realized later that he was into me.”

“I can’t take that chance.” Hepburn decided.

Hepburn was spared from continuing the unpleasant conversation because Blaine had entered the hallway.

“There you guys are.” He smiled warmly, all sense of the pain he’d been feeling earlier seemed to have vanished. “I wanted to drive you home. Are you two going together?”

He looked at Kurt with a guarded hesitation in his eyes.

“Sure.” They both nodded.

“D-did you bring your car?” Blaine asked Kurt.

“I can drive with you guys if that’s cool with you.” Kurt just wanted to spend extra alone time with Blaine and Hepburn. Time he hadn’t realized he should be appreciating more.

Blaine nodded and Kurt followed them to his car. It was weird, getting into it, because it smelled a little different than he remembered and he’d never sat in the backseat before.

“I thought you’d be driving the jaguar more often.” Blaine mused as he started backing out of his spot.

“I didn’t know if I was still allowed.” Hepburn explained carefully.

“You just can’t take it over state boarders.” Blaine clarified.

“Kade’s been driving me to school.” Hepburn continued.

“Should you bring your car to our place?” Blaine pondered looking to the back seat at Kurt.

“It’s fine. Dalton’s halfway to my house from yours anyways.” Kurt shrugged.

Blaine seemed like he had something to say but decided to say nothing.

Then he turned to look at Hepburn and smile, “You did amazing in there!” He praised.

“Thanks.” Hepburn replied bashfully.

“Hands down, the best one in there—you were good too, Kade! Really good.” He added quickly looking back for a moment to smile.

“Why’d you leave?” Hepburn asked then.

Blaine paused and looked suddenly very tense. But eventually he answered, “I needed some air.”

“My singing wasn’t that bad, was it?” Kurt wondered jokingly from the back of the car and it succeeded in making Blaine laugh.

“No, you sang amazingly, Kade.” He praised.

“Was it the song?” Kurt wondered and watched Blaine’s jaw tighten.

“What’s wrong with that song?” Hepburn wondered, assuming the tense expression was conformation.

“Nothing…” Blaine answered, “It’s just very old… Hey, why did you name your bird Pavarotti?”

Kurt shrugged in response and tried to hide his smile, “I don’t know. Because Pavarotti was a songbird… like a warbler.”

Blaine was silent for a moment but finally responded quietly, “That’s what my husband named his.”

“Really?” Hepburn asked with a budding smile. The irony was clearly enjoyable for him. “What did you name yours?”

“Dexter.” Blaine answered.

“Why?” Hepburn wondered.

He shrugged, “I thought it was cute. I liked the show.”

“What show?” Hepburn pushed.

“There used to be a show called Dexter that your da—” Kurt stopped himself then and continued quickly, trying to correct himself, “I used to like old TV shows.”

“Yeah, it was one of my favorite shows.” Blaine smiled.

“It’s a cute name.” Kurt agreed quietly.

“Why did dad name his bird Pavarotti?” Hepburn wondered excitedly.

Blaine laughed in response, “I have no idea.”

“He didn’t tell you?” Hepburn wondered, sounding more curious than critical.

Blaine was still riding off the laughter, “He might have. I just don’t remember.”

“Huh.” Hepburn breathed.

“I remember that he named him Pavarotti, though.” Blaine smiled, “And sang _Songbird_ when he died.”

“Oh.” Hepburn said looking back at Kurt who had to suddenly remind himself to look surprised.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Blaine continued, “Did you want to help me in the yard again, today?”

“Sure.” Kurt smiled from the back seat.

“Hep, want to join us?” He wondered.

“I have to study.” He excused himself. Blaine didn’t seem completely amused by that but said nothing about it.

As they pulled onto the street, they all noticed a car pulled into the driveway with no driver inside.

“What the hell?” Blaine breathed sounding a little agitated.

“Probably a friend of Tracy’s.” Hepburn shrugged.

“Okay.” He parked in front of the house on the street so as not to block the car from leaving. As they all got out Tracy and Karofsky began exiting the house from the front door. When Tracy noticed they’d arrived her face crunched in panic for a brief moment before calming herself.

“Hey dad.” She called with a smile.

“Tracy.” Blaine greeted with a warning tone while walking towards the house and Kurt _really_ wished he could see the front of his face. “David.”

“Hello, Mr. Anderson.” Karofsky smiled a little bashfully. He looked quickly at Hepburn, then Kurt, before looking back at Blaine.

“What are you guys doing?” Blaine continued. His voice was casual but there was a menacingly sharp undertone.

“Studying.” Tracy answered immediately.

Kurt got himself into view to see Blaine’s expression become tense.

“Trace, come here.” Blaine ordered softly while stepping forward to lightly grab her from the back of the arm and lead her off to the side. It was obvious he’d expected everyone to leave, but they all stood around to listen as Blaine whispered, “We’ve discussed this already. You cannot have boys over alone. Especially not without telling me.”

“Why not?” She asked, “We were just studying.”

“I don’t care. It’s not appropriate—” Blaine glanced back and froze when he realized he still had an audience. Kurt felt quite satisfied by the little scene. The idea of Blaine allowing this when he wasn’t around had been a little alarming.

Tracy used Blaine’s momentary startlement to his advantage and said, “Well, you told me you wanted me to come right home after school and we need to study for an assignment. I tried to call you but _you_ didn’t pick up. What else was I supposed to do? Fail my class?! It’s not my fault you didn’t come home.”

“Enough.” Blaine snapped lightly. “You didn’t call me.” He pulled out his phone to check as if for verification. “I have no calls from you today.”

“Well, I did!” She snapped pulling out her phone and showing her call history. He seemed confused by it and checked his phone a few more times as if it might suddenly change.

“Still,” He decided. “Next time _no boys_ while you are home alone. You know where my office is, you can ask a secretary—”

“And in two days when you don’t work at Dalton!?”

“I’ll be home when you get home. You can ask me then.” Blaine determined.

“I’m 17!” She cried. “This is so unfair.”

“My house, my rules!” Blaine concluded. “Ask before having people over.”

“Dad said I could!” She snapped. He seemed to stop at this reply. “After you didn’t pick up—I _knew_ we were going to have this argument, so I called dad and he said it was fine.”

“No, he didn’t.” But he was clearly uncertain. Kurt felt a stab of pain in his chest and almost winded as if punched in the gut. Not only because he was watching Blaine struggle on his own, but because he had to stay quiet while he watched his daughter blatantly lie to him, and he couldn’t even defend Blaine.

“Yes, he did!” She argued, “Call and ask!”

A large part of Kurt hoped that Blaine would call him and ask. Not only so he could talk to him as Kurt again, but so that he could ground their daughter for the rest of her life. But he understood exactly what Tracy clearly understood. Blaine wouldn’t call him. He’d avoid it as much as possible, and their children would suffer because of it.

“Come on!” She challenged.

Finally, Blaine answered, “It doesn’t matter what he may or may not have said. He _isn’t_ here. I am, so _my_ permission is what matters. Is that understood?”

“Are you suggesting he’s less my dad than you are?” Kurt had to give her credit. She was a fighter. “Maybe I should go live with him in Peru! I’d get some sun, play with monkeys, and not fail my classes just because you didn’t answer your phone!”

“Tracy.” Blaine groaned shaking his head lightly. The conversation was clearly getting tiresome.

“I’ll tell him that, too!” She threatened. “I’ll tell him that you don’t want me to listen to him, and you think you’re a better dad. And that I need to live with him!”

“You know what?” Blaine asked throwing his hands in the air. “Fine. _Fine_.” A large excited smile crossed Tracy’s face and she started excitedly bouncing on the spot.

This excitement was short lived though, because Blaine decided, “I’ll call him.”

“What?!” She gasped in surprise.

“Yeah, I’m going to call him.” He said pulling out his phone and dialling the contact _Kurt_ as he walked into the house. The expression on Tracy’s face turned from excitement to horror instantly and her feet fumbled forward as if she planned on running after him but froze again.

Kurt hesitated and tensed, trying to think of an excuse to excuse himself and take Blaine’s call when his phone vibrated, but it never did. Nearly thirty seconds later, which felt much, _much_ longer, Blaine marched back outside looking furious.

“Tracy.” He snapped with anger seething in his voice. “Do you have something you want to tell me?!”

“Did you actually call him?!” She asked, panic in her voice. She was about to say more but stopped when she saw his furious expression. The anger wasn’t that deep, though, Kurt noted. But he supposed that was because he’d seen real anger from Blaine whereas the children apparently hadn’t. “Did he say hi?”

“Yes, no, and can you guess what he told me!?” Blaine demanded furiously. “I didn’t get a chance to tell him you wanted to live with him, but he didn’t sound too happy so when you go I suggest leaving your valuables at home or they’ll likely be thrown in a river.”

“I’m sorry, dad!” Tracy surrendered and started crying. “I won’t…”

“You won’t what?” He continued, “What are you apologizing for?”

“For lying.” She cried and Kurt watched in amazement wondering how she’d gone from feeling like Beyonce to a nervous Rebel Wilson in two seconds. “For—for having a boy over without permission after you told me not to.”

“Do it again,” Blaine warned her, “and you’ll be home schooled until graduation with no technology, including TV, and no friend privileges. _You_ ,” He turned to Karofsky who seemed to take a surprised step back, “Will get the hell off my property and not return unless you want to be expelled. No, I don’t have to work at Dalton to do that, I can simply walk into the school with vocal complaints about a near criminal being sheltered at Dalton because he’s on the Warbler _team_.”

Karofsky nodded and raced to his car.

“You two,” Blaine pointed at Kurt and Hepburn, “inside.”

Hepburn lurched forward and Kurt followed slowly behind. He wanted to hear more of the conversation. He wanted to help Blaine deal with Tracy. He wanted to help his family, but he couldn’t.

Kurt and Hepburn hovered in the kitchen for about five minutes in nearly complete silence until Tracy marched in angrily and Hepburn decided to follow Blaine up the stairs.

“How’d you do that?” Kurt wondered quietly.

Tracy turned to look at him, clearly frazzled and annoyed. Then she took a breath and relaxed enough to say, “Do what?”

“Did you call him or didn’t you?” He wondered glancing towards the stairs as if he cared about keeping this private.

“Oh.” She sighed and relaxed. She lowered her voice then to answer, “If you call someone and hang up before the first ring, it shows up on your phone but not theirs so they can’t pick up or call you back, and you can convince them it’s just a glitch.”

“Ah.” Kurt sighed. Grounded, he thought. “Clever.”

She smiled a little.

“What did your dad say?” Kurt wondered.

Tracy shrugged in response, “He’s just stressed out. Don’t worry about him.” Then she paused and looked up in horrified shock, “He didn’t call my dad. What a bastard!”

Kurt found this to be the opposite of helpful, but somewhat amusing at the same time.

“Kade.” Blaine called in a tense voice as he descended the staircase. Tracy turned towards the fridge and pulled something out. She refused to acknowledge Blaine when he entered the kitchen. Blaine’s lips tightened when he realised what she was doing but tried to maintain a casual composure, “Did you want to help me outside again?”

“Sure.” Kurt shrugged and followed him outside.

The backyard reminded Kurt of a period-war film. There seemed to be dirty sacks stacked everywhere, ditches built into the ground, wood scattered as if a bomb had gone off. There was no more grass and tools were scattered throughout the yard.

Kurt felt his stomach drop and his jaw tighten but he knew he needed to stay quiet. He wanted to shout at Blaine that this was why he shouldn’t have attempted this—he didn’t know what he was doing, and the yard was a disaster. But he knew it wasn’t his place while pretending to be Kade.

“What…?” Kurt breathed.

“Can you grab that shovel and fill in those holes over there?” Blaine wondered.

“Sure, but could I get changed first?” Kurt wondered.

Blaine looked at him in surprise, then said, “Of course! I’m sure Hepburn has something you can borrow.”

“His clothing is a little small.” Kurt noted pulling off his Dalton blazer. It was mostly an excuse to force Blaine to see him shirtless. “It’s cool. I don’t mind getting these pants dirty.”

“Non-sense.” Blaine shook his head, “Come with me.”

Kurt followed Blaine into the house, up the stairs, and towards their bedroom. Kurt felt a strange sense of comfort doing this but that was gone the moment he entered the room. Blaine had moved everything around. There was not a single piece of furniture, or even a picture, in the same place it had been the past ten years.

He’d put the bed on a different wall and replaced the sheets and covers. The blinds had been changed, the walls painted a soft yellow that Kurt didn’t entirely agree with. Dark wood decorations and golden accents swapped in for the jade, silver, and white colour scheme they’d enjoyed for the past six years.

It didn’t look bad but Kurt thought it made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

“Nice room.” Kurt mused as he nervously took a seat on the bed. Blaine grabbed some clothing from a dresser drawer and tossed in on the bed beside him.

“These should fit you. If not, grab anything you want from these drawers.” Blaine offered.

“This is Ralph Lauren.” Kurt noted as he picked up a t-shirt he suddenly realized was one of his. He’d never bothered to come back for it.

“It’s fine.” Blaine mused. “It’s old and I’ve always hated that shirt anyways.”

Kurt wanted to comment that giving Kurt’s clothing away and acting like it was his own was incredibly impolite but decided simply to smile and nod.

“Meet me outside when you’re ready.” He said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

The clothing was baggier than he remembered it being and Kurt resented the knowledge this probably meant he’d gained weight since high school. But he ignored that and remained in the room for a few more minutes.

He lie on the bed and closed his eyes to relax. Blaine hadn’t changed mattress. It wasn’t better quality than Rachel’s, but it was homier. He closed his eyes and sighed letting himself smell in the scent of Blaine while trying to stay vigilant enough that no one would suddenly walk in and wonder what he was doing.

After about a minute of enjoying his old bed, he rolled up to sit on the edge of the bed. He almost wanted to cry as he looked around the room and realized Blaine was moving on much faster than he was. Maybe he really had been planning this a while. Kurt internally kicked himself for not noticing.

He opened the bedside drawer out of sheer curiosity. There was a book, flashlight, TV remote, and nail file in the first drawer. In the second, Kurt’s heart almost stopped and he didn’t know whether to feel hope or dread, were pictures of him. Some of just him, some of him and the kids, some of the family, and many of Kurt and Blaine together when they were younger and more obviously in love.

Maybe, Kurt considered, if he’d taken the time to really appreciate these photo’s together, he might have noticed that as the years went on Blaine looked less and less genuinely happy to be getting a picture with Kurt. In the most recent ones he resembled a prisoner being forced to take a picture with the warden.

His heart seized a little and he wanted nothing more than to run downstairs, hug Blaine, apologize, and help him fix the mess of a backyard.

He put away the photo’s except for one of him and Blaine on their tenth anniversary in Hawaii. They were so happy with their arms around each other. Blaine wore a lei around his neck over a white tank stop and Kurt wore the same without a shirt.

He sighed while smiling at it and walked over to the other bedside table. It had once been Kurt’s side of the bed and it seemed Blaine didn’t feel the need to change that. It was much more barren but in the bottom drawer he found an unopened box of sex toys and a self-help book on how to be single after 30.

Kurt gaped at that in surprise, wanting very much to throw it out the window.

“Kade!” Kurt panicked, closed the drawer, dropped the picture on the nightstand, and raced out the bedroom door. Hepburn was standing in the hallway looking a little concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Ye-yeah! I am, what’s up?” Hepburn noted. “My dad’s just wondering if you were okay cause you’ve been up here a while.”

“Yeah, right.” Kurt laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. “I’m going down to help him now.”

Hepburn watched him curiously, then asked, “Are you going to stay after? We can study or practice.”

“Yes!” Kurt smiled, “Yes, definitely.”

“Okay cool.” Hepburn shrugged before returning to his room where he’d probably—Kurt assumed—been playing video games.

Kurt basked in the relief before returning outside to the backyard. He did what Blaine asked which caused him to sweat a lot, and helped plant flowers along part of the fence line. Other than the music playing softly in the background, they did so in mostly silence.

Finally, Blaine asked, “Have you seen Kurt recently?”

“Uh… no.” Kurt answered.

“Hmm…” Blaine thought. He was standing over a pile of unplanted plants with his hands on his hips and a look of concentration. “I need him to come back soon.”

“Really?” Kurt asked a little hopeful.

“Yeah.” He breathed, “I have papers he needs to sign and if he wants joint custody he needs to start helping with those—” He pointed towards the house and made a face but decided not to say whatever he was thinking. “Plus,” Blaine looked at Kurt now with a small mischievous smile, “I really want him to see the yard like this.”

“You think he’ll like it?” Kurt asked in disbelief.

“Oh god no.” Blaine laughed. “He’d _hate_ it. I’d never hear the end of it.” He became a little more serious then, “If we were still together and he came home to the yard looking like this and by the end of the night he’d have me agreeing that it _clearly_ wasn’t in me to complete a project like this. And I’d believe him too, but I’ve got this and I know I do.”

Kurt was both upset and annoyed by this comment because 1. Did he really _got this_? It was a disaster, and 2. That Blaine assumed Kurt would never support him.

“Then why do you want him to see it?”

“You’ll get it after you’ve been married a while” Blaine mused. Kurt had been married a while. All long as Blaine. He couldn’t understand why Blaine would find joy in annoying him.

After working with Blaine in what was once their backyard Kurt went inside to work with Hepburn on their homework. Then they practiced singing for about two hours before having dinner and Kurt going back to Rachel’s.

~

“What does Dalton lack?” Rachel demanded the second Kurt walked into the door.

“What?”

“What can I buy Dalton Academy that would leave _Ms. Fabray_ so awe-struck that she’d _have_ to go on a date with me?”

“I don’t know.” Kurt replied. “A plane?”

“I don’t even have one of those.” Rachel mused as she followed Kurt around.

“A new wing?” Kurt wondered. “Laptops for all the students?”

“That’s better!” Rachel pulled out her phone, “What colour do you think they’d want their laptops?”

“Are you serious?” Kurt asked in astonishment.

“What colour, Kurt?!”

“Red, Blue, and Black probably.” Kurt muttered.

“What are you wearing?” Rachel wondered examining Kurt’s still messy outfit. Once he’d never have stayed in such a condition, but over the past few years fashion had stopped being a passion as much as a painful reminder of where he was trapped.

“Oh… Blaine gave me my old clothes so garden in.” Kurt muttered.

“Aren’t those pants Armani?” Rachel wondered.

“My husband hates me.” Kurt explained and Rachel was satisfied with that conclusion. He fell onto the couch and covered his arms over his eyes.

“Maybe it has something to do with the years of neglect.” She brushed off.

“Excuse me?” Kurt looked up in disgust.

“I mean…” She shrugged, “I’ve invited you to cocktail parties and you’ve invited me to gatherings. We’re best friends, right?”

“Sure.”

She ignored his tone when he said that, “And over the past few years, the minute you get to the party it’s like you run away from him. And the moment he comes near you get into a bad mood and are only in a good mood again after you leave him. So, considering that’s how you act in public, I mean…”

“I don’t run away from Blaine!” Kurt snapped.

“Whatever you say.” She shrugged, “Where’s your uniform? I want to see the colours so I can order matching laptops.”

“It’s…” Kurt sat up then groaned and fell back. “I left it at the house.”

“Are you going to go get it?” Rachel wondered.

“I don’t have another one.” He groaned and sat up.

As if by some coincidence, the doorbell rang and when Rachel opened it, she was greeted by Blaine holding the uniform.

“Blaine!” She cried in excitement and Kurt jumped up and raced into the foyer. “It’s been forever, how are you?”

She hugged him a little too long but he smiled weakly regardless. He seemed uneasy and a little nervous.

“Hey Rach.” He greeted. “It has been. I’m coping, how are you?”

“I’m good!” She smiled and pet his arm lightly. “Do you want to come in?”

“Sure.” He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. “Kade— _your son_!?—left his uniform at my place, Rach! How long have you had a kid!? Is it just the one?”

“I don’t know… maybe 17 years? How old are you?” She glanced back at Kurt who shrugged. “Yes, 17 sounds about right.” She laughed bashfully. “And I know it’s a shock. I kept it a secret. Even from Kurt!”

“Ugh.” He rolled his eyes as she took the uniform and put it on the staircase railing. Kurt was standing fully in the room now, but it seemed like when two adults were in a room the minors no longer existed. “I don’t think we’ve talked about anything other than bills, what’s for dinner, Dalton, and the divorce in over a year. I’m sure I wouldn’t have heard about it if you did.”

“Oh, babe.” She sighed rubbing his shoulder lightly and he placed a hand over hers. “I’m so sorry.”

“Is he here?” He wondered then looking around as if Kurt might be hiding somewhere. He was, technically, and well considering he was in the same room and clearly visible.

“He isn’t.” Rachel said after some hesitation. “Did you need to see him?”

“I miss him.” Blaine admitted tiredly and Kurt wanted to scream, run into his arms, and kiss him repeatedly but he knew Blaine was probably too appropriate to be okay with that. “Please don’t tell him I said that.”

“I won’t!”

“I shouldn’t. I hate that I do, but I just want to hear his voice. Is something wrong with me?”

“Of course not, honey.” She told him and offered Kurt an _Oh My God!_ Kind of stare before leading Blaine into the living room. “Come sit down.”

“You’re his best friend.” Blaine sighed. “I shouldn’t be talking to you about him.”

“No—no—no—no—no!” Rachel smiled excitedly as Kurt slowly followed and took a seat by the bar in the corner. He pretended to be doing homework but the homework had been finished earlier that night. “I’m your friend too! And you’ve been such a good role model for Kade.”

Blaine smiled a little and looked towards Kurt in the corner.

“It’s been nice having him around.” Blaine admitted, then more quietly asked, “Why the hell does your son look like my husband?”

“Good question!” Rachel praised, “I don’t know.”

They both laughed awkwardly but didn’t continue on the subject.

“Where is he?” Blaine wondered.

“Uh—Peru.” She answered.

“For work?” Blaine asked.

“I believe so.” She nodded and Kurt wished he’d kept her more updated but had to hope she really could act like she thought she could.

“That’s what I thought too!” Blaine agreed, “Until I tried to get Tracy an internship at his company—they offer priority to the children of employees, and that’s when I learned he’d been fired. _Weeks_ ago. Probably before he went to _Peru_ , so whatever he’s doing there, if he _is_ there, it isn’t his job.”

“Maybe it’s an acting job.” Rachel considered quickly. “I was helping him apply to a few.”

“When is he coming back?” Blaine requested tiredly. He clearly couldn’t argue anymore about that.

“I don’t know.” She seemed genuinely sad to say that, glancing at Kurt for a moment but then back to Blaine before he could notice. “Here.” She offered leaning forward to take his hands. “Let’s play a game. You pretend I’m Kurt, and you say to me whatever you feel you need to say to him.”

“I don’t need therapy.” He noted a little coolly.

“No,” She agreed, “But this helps me feel better when I’m holding in a lot of emotions. You have things you need to say to him, so say them.”

He watched her for a moment with a skeptical expression but then he sighed and said, “Okay.”

“Good!” She smiled excitedly and scotched closed to him “Alright, pretend I’m Kurt. What do you need to say?”

“Sign the divorce papers.” Blaine answered immediately.

“Okay, no.” Rachel corrected. “Something emotional.”

“Take the kids for the night so I can christen my new sheets with strangers without feeling guilty.” Rachel scoffed out a laugh and Kurt put his face in his hands.

Blaine glanced over at him, noticing the sudden movement, then sat back with wide eyes, “I’m so sorry, I forgot he was in here!”

“No, don’t worry.” Rachel brushed it off, “He’s heard it all. I’m an actress, remember.”

“Oh.” He looked extremely confused but accepted it quickly.

“Tell me—me being Kurt—what you feel. Whatever you need to say.”

“I feel stupid.” Blaine snapped.

“So feel stupid!” She smiled, “That’s okay! I won’t judge you, and I _promise_ nothing you say will leave this room. I won’t repeat it.”

He glared but not at her.

“Not even to Kurt?” Blaine snapped bitterly.

“Especially not him.” She smiled, “But maybe to my producer but I’ll tell him I came up with it by myself. Go on. I’m Kurt.”

After taking a deep breath he said, “I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, and I _especially hate_ that I just can’t hate him.”

“I’m him.” Rachel reminded. “You, not him.”

“Rach.” Blaine complained.

“Kurt.” She corrected and he rolled his eyes.

“I hate you. I love you. I want to hate you. I want you to feel as awful as you’ve made me feel. I wish you cared enough for me to be able to! But I can’t! The second you had the chance, you were gone! _Gone_! What…” Kurt glanced over his shoulder and instantly wished he hadn’t because tears had started down Blaine’s face. “We’re done. We’re over. I don’t know why I care anymore but some… _stupid_ part of me actually _believed_ that maybe you _did_ want to be with me.”

“I um….” Rachel tried, “Keep going.”

“This is pointless.” He grumbled rising to his feet in a much sourer mood.

“No—no! It’s important and it’s good for you.” She argued trying to make him sit again. “I’m sure, if he were here, he’d disagree with all that.”

“Well, he can’t disagree, can he?” Blaine snapped angrily. “Because he’s in Peru doing God knows what with God knows _who_ and pretending the last twenty years didn’t happen!” He sighed and sat down, “It’s fine, though. Because now I know. I know the divorce is real. I can move on. I can be with whoever I want. With someone who wants _me_.”

“Kurt wants to be with you.” Kurt finally turned and snapped surprising both Blaine and Rachel. “That’s all he wants! And wherever he is, he’s trying to get you back!”

Blaine gaped at him for a moment then looked at Rachel who shrugged her shoulders awkwardly.

“That’s very nice to say but—” Blaine started.

Kurt interrupted, “I’m not just saying it! Every time he calls Rachel, he says it, doesn’t he?”

Rachel paused in momentary shock but then said, “Y-Yes, he does.”

“When does he call?” Blaine demanded softly. “Because he hasn’t called me once. In fact, he doesn’t even show up to our divorce settlements.”

“Whenever.” Rachel said nervously.

Kurt had to remind himself not to fall to his knees in front of Blaine and beg him to take him back. He also didn’t know what else to do or say so he stood next to the sofa and wished Blaine would just recognize him. Maybe he could tell him, he thought. He could barely explain it himself, but Rachel could agree he wasn’t lying.

But when Kurt tried to say it, no words came out.

“Why haven’t you just talked to him about this?” Rachel wondered.

“He doesn’t listen to me. He doesn’t care how I feel! He just cares about finding his own spotlight. He wants this divorce as bad as I do, he’s just too proud to admit it.” Blaine sighed, “So fine. I’ll be the bad guy.”

“What do the kids think about it?” Rachel wondered.

“They’re fine with it.” Blaine admitted, “I asked them before I did it. They said they thought it was a good idea.”

“What?!” Kurt snapped. He wasn’t sure if Hepburn had told him that already, but hearing it from Blaine made it a little more serious.

“Kade, go do your homework.” Rachel ordered. Kurt shot her a glare but returned to the bar. When she noticed him reaching over the counter for a drink, she called, “Drinking age is still 21”

He rolled his eyes before pretending to focus on the paper in front of him, and Blaine’s voice.

“You asked them?” Rachel wondered.

“I didn’t want to upset them.” He nodded. “If they didn’t agree, what’s a few more years? But they were very supportive of kicking him out.”

“Do you know why?”

“They never see him anyways.” Blaine explained, “When they do he’s complaining about something or drunk. They aren’t five anymore. They understand what’s going on. Who can blame them for wanting to be away from that much negativity?”

“Wow.” Rachel breathed, “Kurt _is_ very negative, I can see what they’d complain about.”

“It’s still hard without him, though.” Blaine admitted. “Tracy uses him as an excuse to get away with murder. Hepburn quotes him so he doesn’t have to try at anything. Thank god for Kade, Rachel, he’s really helped get him out of the house, so thank you.”

“Oh, no problem.” She smiled more than willing to accept praise for apparently raising Kurt.

“I guess it’s a little my fault too.” Blaine admitted, “I’ve used him as an excuse too. I never had to be the parent that said no when he was around. _Can I go to a party?_ Your dad would say no. _Can I drive your car to school?_ Your dad would kill us both. _Can we get a dog?_ Your dad doesn’t want the mess. _Why can’t I live in the dorms?_ It makes your dad uncomfortable—it was so easy! Now they think they can do whatever they want because he’s apparently in Peru!”

“It’ll get easier, Blaine.” Rachel promised, “Hey, would you happen to know of anyways I can donate to the school in a substantial way? I was thinking of buying each student at Dalton a new laptop. Would they like that?”

“I suppose.” He nodded, a little surprised. “Who wouldn’t?”

“Excellent.” She smiled. “Have you been with anyone else yet?”

“I’ve been trying.” Blaine sighed. “It still feels like I’m cheating on him.”

“It’ll get easier.” She assured him and Kurt wanted to throw a shoe at her in response. “Do you want to keep talking about Kurt?”

“I’ve taken up enough of your time, but thank you.” He smiled. “I’ve only been able to talk to Sam and Tina, and neither of them understand. Plus, I’ve got to be annoying them at this point.”

“Some of us are naturally more empathetic.” She praised herself.

“Can you please….” He asked as he stood, “the next time he calls, can you get him to come back? Not for me, but for our kids and so we can finish this divorce quickly.”

“Are you sure it’s really what you want, Blaine?” Rachel wondered carefully.

“More than anything.” Blaine surrendered and it felt like a punch to the gut for Kurt.

“I know he still loves you.” Rachel told him. “So much.”

“I love him. It’s not enough anymore.” Blaine stated.

“Maybe if you talk to him—” She tried.

“I’m too tired!” Blaine snapped hotly. “I can’t fight anymore. None of us deserve it.”

He said his goodbyes then and Rachel directed him to the door before returning for Kurt. She couldn’t say anything before he raced silently towards his room.

“Kurt?” Rachel asked about thirty minutes later as she knocked on his door. She brought with her tea and biscuits. “Honey, are you okay?”

He was laying face down on the bed hugging the pillow to his face. Rachel sat behind him on the edge of the bed and put the tray she held onto his bedside table.

“Leave me alone.” He grumbled.

“I’m sorry.” She told him softly. “I was trying to help.”

“How could I make him hate me so much?” Kurt whimpered before looking up with red-rimmed eyes and puffy, tear stained cheeks.

She rubbed his back lightly.

“I lost him.” He cried. “He was the best thing that ever happened to me and I lost him!”

“Oh, Kurt.” She leaned down, hugged him lightly, and kissed the top of his head, “You still have your kids.”

“My son thinks I hate him and my daughter uses me to manipulate her dad.” Kurt grumbled.

“You can change that!” She tried.

“They won’t even answer my texts.” He dropped his face back into the pillow. “I haven’t seen them in weeks and they don’t even care!”

“They do!” She assured him. “They’re just trying to support Blaine right now. It couldn’t be easy for him if they were constantly running away to be with you.”

“They’ve told us both where they want to be.” He noted bitterly. “You were right. My kids want nothing to do with me. My husband is never coming back. I screwed up. I really screwed up.”

“Then maybe just… Enjoy being young again.” She thought. “Blaine’s about to reach middle-age. He’s going through a divorce, his kids are leaving for collage, he’s bound to have a midlife crisis soon! Don’t most midlife crisis’s involve getting together with someone half their age? Maybe after you’re 18 and not a student, you can have another chance at him.”

“He’s got more than enough offers his own age.” Kurt grumbled.

“But he still loves you and _Kade_ reminds him of Kurt so maybe…” She suggested. Kurt thought about it and although it seemed very unlikely, he felt some hope. “Then sell me the movie rights because this all sounds like play write gold… I wonder if I could make it a musical?”

Kurt fell deeper into his bed and closed his eyes.

The next day he went to school with as much confidence as he could have. He picked up Hepburn and Tracy, which made him more than happy, and they talked about nothing of notable importance on their way to school.

At school Kurt mumbled through his classes suddenly trying a little harder. Rachel was right. If he was stuck in this body and had no other way to get Blaine back as himself, this would have to do. And he could do it, he decided.

He knew Blaine. He knew what he liked, what he wanted, he knew how to woo him even when the odds weren’t in his favour. This time, he would be everything Blaine wanted.

But unfortunately the conversation at Rachel’s house proved a little too awkward for Blaine so when Kurt went back to the house, Blaine told him that Sam was going to help finish the yard. He was more than sweet about it—claiming it had more to do with safety as they were going to start using heavier equipment—but Kurt could read past the polite smile with ease.

So after school, after Warbler practice, he’d hang out with Hepburn and sometimes Tracy if she was around. And when she was around Karofsky he would do all he could to separate them without making it too obvious.

By Friday night both Kurt and Hepburn came home buzzing with excitement.

“Hep?” Blaine asked walking into the living room after hearing the excitement as they burst pleasantly through the door.

“Hey dad!” He smiled.

“How was Warbler’s practice?” Blaine wondered as Hepburn and Kurt sat down.

“Good.” Hepburn said a little more somber. “Um… Regionals is next week and Kade got a solo.”

“Oh, that’s amazing.” Blaine smiled at Kurt but kept his excitement low as he tried to judge Hepburn’s mood.

“And so did I.” Hepburn said then jumped up and hugged his dad who stared in shock for a moment, then smiled. “I got a solo!”

“I knew you could do it!” Blaine cheered hugging Hepburn and Kurt, working more on instinct than anything else stood and joined the hug, “Kade,” Blaine complained.

“Oh—sorry!” Kurt pulled away and sat down.

“Do you guys know what you’re going to be singing?” Blaine wondered as he pulled away from Hepburn.

“The theme is love songs.” Hepburn answered, “So we have a lot of options.”

“Isn’t Regionals in two weeks?” Blaine wondered carefully.

“Next week.” Kurt corrected. “But we’ll choose by then.”

Blaine looked a little weary but smiled, “Alright.”

“We were going to go upstairs and practice some of our options.” Hepburn smiled.

“Before you do that!” Blaine smiled widely now, “I want you guys to check out the backyard.”

“Is it done?” Hepburn wondered.

“Yes!” Blaine beamed, “I finished it this afternoon! I want you guys to be the first to see it.”

Blaine dragged them to the back patio door by the kitchen and let them walk out before turning on the lights. Both Kurt and Hepburn gaped in amazement at the yard. It was almost completely unrecognizable. There were trees and tall shrubs outlining a dock-like patio which wrapped around the yard in an octogen shape. A few short benches had been placed along the sides so they could come outside and enjoy the patches of garden. In the space the dock circled there was a garden and a sitting area with a BBQ firepit and soft benches surrounding. The apple tree Blaine had insisted on planting seemed to fit into this nicely and it allowed a middle piece so the strings of lights to cross over. The lights hung between all the trees and shrubs and brightened the entire yard. To the side of the patio from on the right side of the sliding door was another sitting area and to the left side of the door was a small outside bar and a hot tub.

“Woah.” They both breathed.

“You did this?!” Hepburn asked in disbelief.

“Yes, I did.” Kurt was almost afraid to look over at Blaine who stood and looked over the yard with extreme pride. “You helped, too, Kade.”

Kurt tried to smile at him but couldn’t. He was breathless. He looked around the yard and struggled to feel proud passed the crippling sense of shame. Blaine did this. He really did it. He put his mind to something and he made it beautiful and Kurt didn’t doubt people would want his help in their yards too.

But all he could think about was every time he’d ever told Blaine he couldn’t do something. Every time he’d convinced Blaine, and himself, that one of Blaine’s idea’s wouldn’t be plausible, or that he should quit before barely starting… now he could only imagine what could have been if he’d helped, or at least supported, Blaine during these endeavors.

“This is amazing, Bee.” Kurt breathed after exploring the yard for a moment. He hadn’t been paying enough attention to know where Hepburn disappeared to, but Blaine was still smiling proudly at his work.

“What’d you call me?” Blaine wondered curiously, the excitement gone from his voice.

“Uh.” Kurt blinked and looked back at Blaine.

“My husband’s the only one who ever called me that.” Blaine explained.

To distract, and also to compliment, Kurt said, “This is amazing! When people see what you can do, they’ll be asking you to design yards all over the city.”

“Do you really think?” Blaine asked a little bashfully.

“Yeah, I do!” Kurt told him and wished he could apologize for every time he’d ever doubted Blaine. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, tell him he was proud and amazed by him. “This is incredible! Uncle Kurt was an idiot for doubting you.”

He smiled bashfully now and shook his head as he looked at the ground, but then said, “Thank you for your help. You’re welcome to stay out here if you guys want. Use the fire, or the hot tub.”

“Are you going somewhere?” Kurt wondered noticing that Blaine was practically prancing from foot to foot as he started slowly back inside.

“I uh…” Blaine seemed a little more bashful than he usually got… ever. “I have a date.”

“A _date_.” Kurt repeated in disbelief and it took almost all his energy not to demand why Blaine thought it was okay he should be dating so soon. But he’d heard him at Rachel’s and he knew Blaine thought he needed this. “You’ve got a date.”

“I know it’s probably weird for you,” He mused and for a moment it made Kurt hopeful that Blaine knew it was Kurt—but that was insane to assume, or even hope for. “But adults still go on dates.”

“No, I just uh…” Kurt breathed, then smiled the best he could. “A date, wow—that’s umm…”

“Exciting.” He said, “He’s taking me dancing which is ridiculous because I’m a terrible dancer.”

“You’re an amazing dancer.” Kurt scoffed lightheartedly.

“What?” Blaine asked.

Realizing his mistake, Kurt tried to cover it with, “You just look like you can move.” And regretted it instantly because he knew it would make Blaine uncomfortable.

“I’m going to go get ready.” Blaine excused himself awkwardly as Kurt smiled tensely and bit the inside of his cheek.

Kurt went upstairs to find Hepburn who was going through music on his computer. After a few minutes of going through music, Kurt couldn’t sit still and said he would be downstairs grabbing them a snack, then went down where he saw Blaine practicing dancing.

Kurt smiled to himself as he stopped to watch Blaine. The idea that Blaine would go on a date with anyone else was extremely unpleasant but Kurt didn’t know how to stop it. He could get one of his kids into the hospital for something minor, but that seemed a little too drastic.

“Kade!” Blaine gasped after a moment when he noticed Kurt.

“Don’t let me interrupt.” Kurt giggled.

“I was j-just practicing.” Blaine excused himself. He was dressed in one of Kurt’s favourite suits with a green bowtie. His hair was gelled back and he was fully shaved. This was how he’d always tried to look when he’d first started dating Kurt. Pulled together and proper. His hair—which he’d gotten used to letting Kurt see unkept—was still an insecurity which Kurt always found amusing. Kurt suddenly missed the old Sunday mornings when he’d wake up next to Blaine with wild, curly hair and a short beard because they’d planned a weekend in. He missed kissing him and telling him he was beautiful. He wanted to do so now.

“Oh yeah? What dance is that?” Kurt wondered.

“It’s an old one.” Blaine admitted. “From before you were born.”

“When you were a Warbler?” Kurt wondered, then quickly added, “They’ve shown us video’s.”

Blaine blushed then, “That makes me uncomfortable.” He wasn’t referring to the fact Kade had apparently seen him dancing as much as the idea that the Warbler’s might routinely watch old videos of him.

“You’re an amazing performer.” Kurt praised.

“I was.” Blaine corrected.

“You’re still a good dancer.” Kurt shrugged. “Want to teach me something?”

“My date will be here soon.” Blaine told him. “I should—”

But Kurt turned on the song _Come What May_ and stepped towards Blaine, taking one of his hands and wrapping his other hand around his waist.

“Why did you pick this song?” Blaine wondered as he started dancing with Kurt. Kurt spun him around once before pulling him back to his chest a little closer.

“It sounded nice.” Kurt answered as he spun them around the room and felt the sudden desire that he’d done this with Blaine more. Why hadn’t they? They always planned to… then Kurt remembered that when they were younger Blaine still felt nervous about sudden movements, and soon Kurt just forgot to consider Blaine might have started feeling more comfortable again.

“This was my wedding song.” Blaine said.

“Oh, is it?” Kurt feigned surprise.

“Yeah, we used to sing it to each other when we were teenagers.” Blaine continued softly before Kurt spun him around again.

They were silent then as they continued to dance with their eyes locked into one another’s. Maybe, Kurt considered, it was possible to get him back like this. It’s not like he seemed to have a choice. He didn’t know how to stop being 17.

They were so lost in one another’s eyes that they didn’t even notice the music stop playing. Kurt picked Blaine up with a hand under both his legs and spun him around for a moment.

“Um… dad?”

“Yeah?” Blaine breathed. Then a moment later he blinked back into reality and pulled away from Kurt. “Hepburn. Hi.”

“Your uh… date’s… here.” Hepburn told him.

“My date.” Blaine repeated “My son. Hepburn. I’m Hepburn’s dad, Kade.” Blaine turned to Kurt who shrugged innocently before Blaine marched away.

“Do you dance with all your friend’s dad’s?” Hepburn wondered.

“Pretty much.” Kurt mumbled before following into the direction of Blaine.

“Hi!” He heard Blaine say in the direction of the door.

“Hello, handsome.” The voice was slick as oil and low. When Kurt was finally behind Blaine and could see over his head at the brown haired meercat face of Blaine’s date, he choked out a laugh.

“Carnations?” Kurt asked noticing the flowers the guy brought. “What a douche.”

Blaine turned back in horror at Kurt and said, “Kade!”

Kurt made a defensive gesture but the man at the door just laughed, “it’s okay.” He said, “I get it. I have kids too. He’s just trying to be protective. It’s weird seeing their parents going out on dates.”

“He’s not my son.” Blaine stated.

“Oh.” The man blinked. “That is weird then.”

Blaine nodded and turned to walk into the house.

“ _This_ guy?!” Kurt hissed in shock. “You went from uncle Kurt to this guy?!”

“His name is Sebastian, and he’s nice.” Blaine snapped quietly.

“You hate carnations. You like daisy’s and roses.” Kurt reminded.

“He doesn’t know that, this was a nice gesture.” Blaine informed him. “I need you to give these to your mom to give to Kurt. Okay?”

“You _can’t_ go on a date with this guy.” Kurt snapped.

“Okay?” Blaine asked pushing a folder into Kurt’s arms as well as the flowers.

“Blaine,” Kurt begged. He wasn’t ready to lose him yet.

“Goodnight!” Blaine said as he escaped with the weasel of a man.

Kurt watched in disgust from the door as Blaine followed _Sebastian_ to his midlife crisis of a two-seater car and drove away. Then he watched Karofsky’ s car pull up and Tracy ran passed him through the front door.

“Where are you going?” Kurt demanded.

“Jane’s party!” She called as she jumped into the car.

“Hepburn!” Kurt called. “Get ready, we’re going to a party!”


	8. Chapter 8

_ Kurt had been working from home for over a week which he didn’t actually mind. Although his house felt enough like a prison on a good day, he enjoyed the comfort of not having to put on pants, or walk the dreary, depressing workday halls. _

_ “You can go to the office.” Hepburn told him from where he was curled on the couch. Although the worst of his rash had seemed to vanish, he still had the red spots visible over his face and neck. _

_ “I don’t mind taking care of you, bud.” Kurt mused without pulling his eyes from his computer. _

_ “All I do is play videogames and eat.” Hepburn noted, “That’s more dad’s forte anyways.” _

_ “Dad’s not here, I am.” Kurt noted trying to stay focused on the screen. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to make another line of grey sweatpants look fresh and fashionable, but he sure was trying. They reprimanded him every time he tried to spice up a line. _

_ “Dad will be home any minute.” Hepburn mused.  _

_ “Are you trying to get rid of me?” Kurt wondered finally looking up at his 13-year-old son lounging on the couch with a gaming controller in his hand. Kurt gave him a narrow glare but it was filled with mocking humour. _

_ “I just don’t want you to hate being here.” Hepburn shrugged but grinned. _

_ “This is home.” Kurt muttered as his response. _

_ “Hey guys!” Blaine called as he entered the house.  _

_ Kurt looked up at him and his mouth dropped when he saw that Blaine was carrying a large bag of dried clay mix. _

_ “What is that?” Kurt demanded and Hepburn turned trying to see into the other room without leaving the sofa. _

_ “Oh this?” Blaine smiled excitedly. “I just saw it and got the best idea. Clay sculptures.” _

_ “What?” Kurt asked in disbelief. _

_ “Sounds fun!” Hepburn praised. _

_ “Why would you be making clay sculptures?” Kurt demanded. _

_ The smile on Blaine’s face started to fall a bit but with just as much confidence he said, “Well… for fun. And when I get good maybe I can sell them.” He dropped the bag onto the kitchen counter and Kurt, who’d been seated at the bar counter, shied away from it. “I got the idea when I noticed how many people have lawn ornaments and fountains. They have to buy them from somewhere, why not from me?!” _

_ “Because you have absolutely no idea what you’re doing and you’re just going to make a mess!” Kurt snapped. Hepburn was smiling with excitement when Blaine was explaining, but his smile faded a bit as he heard Kurt’s counterargument. “Take it back!” _

_ “I don’t think you can return it, Kurt.” Blaine shrugged but gave Hepburn a smile that suggested that wasn’t the full truth. “Speaking of gardens, I thought you said you were going to fix ours.” _

_ “I am.” Kurt snapped, “But I have to do this first.” _

_ “Okay,” Blaine mused, “It’s just that it’s been a couple weeks since you said you would, and if you don’t want to, I can—” _

_ “I’ll do it!” Hepburn offered. _

_ “No, buddy, you stay there and get better.” Blaine smiled, “But thank you.”  _

_ “Maybe it would be done faster if instead of working for a bunch of complete idiots, I had a job that could be completed efficiently and with an end goal that wasn’t always grey sweats.” Kurt snapped and Blaine looked down, bit his bottom lip, and sucked in a deep but low breath. “Or maybe if I’d gone to collage—or been able to finish—I’d have a job good enough to pay to hire someone else to do it. Or maybe if we—I don’t know—lived somewhere like New York or L.A. like we always planned to, my job in fashion would be a little more successful and we wouldn’t even need a garden.” _

_ “Okay.” Blaine breathed shallowly and then smiled back at Hepburn who just seemed awkward. “I’m going to go put this away. Hep, do you want me to make you some lunch?” _

_ “I already did that.” Kurt snapped. _

_ “Okay.” Blaine replied before dragging the bag of clay into another room. _

_ “And get rid of that!” Kurt ordered over his shoulder. “It’s not worth the mess!” _

_ Hepburn was forced to eat dinner on the couch so he didn’t infect Tracy who sat at the table with Kurt and Blaine. _

_ “What’s on your hands?” Tracy wondered looking at Blaine. _

_ He looked at the hardened gray sludge on his fingers and grinned. _

_ “Dad’s going to be an artist!” Hepburn called from the couch. _

_ “Eventually,” Blaine laughed, “Today I was just trying to figure out the right consistency for the clay.” _

_ “What about your real job?” Kurt asked in annoyance. _

_ “I don’t really consider Dalton my  _ real job _.” Blaine said and Kurt made a face indicating he clearly didn’t agree. “It’s been more like a hobby that went on too long.”_

_ “A hobby that helps pay the bills and put food on our table.” Kurt noted. “And let’s our children go to school cheaper.” _

_ “Okay, so what if I said we could move to New York?” Blaine asked shocking both their children. “I get to do this without you complaining about it, and we move to New York. The kids can either live at the dorms or come with us—that’s up to them. We go to New York and you can  _ finally _be all you were meant to be. How’s that, Kurt? Would that work for you?”_

_ His voice stayed relatively calm but his eyes were hard as they tried desperately to stay strong.  _

_ “How would we pay for them to go to Dalton,  _ and _pay to live in_ New York _, and be starting new careers—one of which isn’t really a career, it’s a hobby. Not one of the ones you make real money from. And do you know how much a three bedroom in New York costs?” Kurt demanded. “Maybe without the kids that would be achievable, but not like this. Maybe in five years when they’re both in collage if all the medical bills and student loans are paid off, but for now, Blaine, I think you need to keep a real job, don’t you?”_

_ “We can rent out the house—” _

_ “Blaine, your stupid business schemes were a little entertaining when we were twenty-five.” Kurt groaned. “But I don’t have the energy for it anymore. Can you  _ please _just wash your hands, clean yourself up, and get rid of that mess before you come to bed tonight?!”_

_ The room was silent for a moment until Blaine sucked in a breath, smiled, and said, “Okay.” _

_ After another moment, though, he stood and walked out of the room. _

_ “What is it this time?” Kurt groaned in annoyance as Blaine exited and both his kids shrugged before burying themselves in their meals. _

_ About five minutes later Blaine returned with clean hands and a new outfit and proceeded to ask Tracy about her day. _

_ That night as Blaine prepared for bed and Kurt lay reading, Kurt said, “I thought we agreed we didn’t want them staying in the dorms.” _

_ “We did.” Blaine nodded leaving the bathroom, turning off the light, and crawling into his side of the bed. “But if New York is what you want…” _

_ “It’s not New York.” Kurt snapped looking away from the book he’d been sitting in bed reading and shook his head as he tried to calm himself. “I’m just tired of cleaning up after you.” _

_ “I get it.” Blaine nodded as he curled into the bed. _

_ “It’s like when you tried to start the food-for-us… thing.” Kurt noted. _

_ “It was like doordash or skipthedishes or ubereats but for groceries.” Blaine reminded. “It was a good idea.” _

_ “Yeah but those places are all established, and most grocery stores do delivery.” Kurt reminded.  _

_ “I really think it could have taken off.” Blaine muttered. _

_ “Bee, I—” _

_ Blaine didn’t seem to need to let him finish. He rolled over to Kurt and kissed him once. “I love you so much, Kurt.” _

_ “I love you, too.” Kurt told him as Blaine turned off his side table lamp. _

_ “Goodnight.” Blaine said as he curled onto his side with his back to Kurt so that he could avoid the light coming from Kurt’s side of the bed. _

_ “Goodnight.” Kurt said reaching over and putting and hand on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine moved one of his hands on top of Kurt’s and seemed to fall asleep shortly after. _

~

Kurt had known Jane since she was seven. She’d been in Tracy’s class all their lives, so he was a little surprised that her birthday party was in a bowling alley. She’d always loved dance and make up.

“Oh god.” Hepburn stopped them as they headed towards the lanes. “I can’t.”

“What?” Kurt asked, “Why not?” 

He looked around and paused when he saw Maddy talking to a group of people—all laughing and smiling—just a few feet away.

“Oh my—” Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at Hepburn, “Go talk to her.”

“No.” He snapped. “No, I can’t.”

“Yes you can.”

“No I can’t!” He argued. “I can’t! She won’t talk to me! She’ll embarrass me in front of everyone—”

“Is that the kind of person you think she is?” Kurt demanded. “Because that’s not the kind of person you should be interested in.”

“What if she rejects me?” Hepburn asked, “I don’t think I can handle that.”

“Why would she reject you?”

“I’m a loser, Kade!” He explained, “My parents aren’t rich, I’m _barely_ a Warbler, I’m a B student, tops—what’s she going to see in me?”

“Besides your good looks, your bubbling personality, your sense of humour, and your kindness?” Kurt asked, “You have so much to offer, just start believing in yourself!”

Hepburn hesitated but looked like he might do it. Then he stopped and said, “I can’t.”

“Just go.” Kurt pushed him into the direction of Maddy and started away to look for Tracy.

He found her getting ice cream upstairs and watching the people below bowling. He took a seat beside her and smiled.

“What are you doing here?” She demanded softly.

“I wanted to say hi.” Kurt said with a smile.

“You practically live at my house now.” She mumbled, “You don’t need to say hi.”

“What are you doing up here alone?” Kurt wondered. “Why don’t you go bowl?”

“Dave said he was going to meet me up here.” She said.

“Why are you dating that guy?” Kurt demanded, “Really?”

“Why does it matter?” She demanded. 

“Because you matter and you deserve better than that Neanderthal.”

“You don’t even know him!”

“Oh, but I do.” Kurt assured her. “And baby, even if he wasn’t gayer than a musical about homosexual ballerina’s, he’s not the kind of guy you bring home. And especially not the kind of ever marry.”

“Dave and I are moving in together after graduation.” She snapped. “He’s my boyfriend and I love him so stop attacking him!”

“You don’t love him—Karofsky got into Stanford?” Kurt asked in disbelief.

“What?” She asked, “No, he’s was promoted to manager at Home Depot.”

Have I mentioned grounded, yet? Kurt wondered in his head.

“What?” Kurt asked in disbelief.

“After graduation we’re going to move in together and I’m going to get a job at my dad’s work and we’re going to get married and have babies and live happily ever after.”

Kurt watched her for a second while trying to determine how serious she was. It almost hurt his heart because she genuinely seemed excited about this. 

“There is no way in hell I’m going to let that happen.” Kurt finally stated in a hard, angry voice.

“Excuse me?” She demanded.

“I said that there is no way in _hell_ I’m ever going to let that happen!” Kurt snapped at her in a slow, low voice, “Do you really think I’m going to let you waste everything we’ve done for you!? Everything we’ve sacrificed so you could go to a school like Stanford?! I’m not letting you throw your entire life away for some closeted to-be-criminal who can _maybe_ sing an G note if he doesn’t eat dairy that week!”

“ _Oh_ —who the hell do you think you are? My _father_?!” She snapped standing and marching back down the stairs. “You can’t tell me what to do!”

“Tracy Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel! You get back here this second!” Kurt ordered behind her, only stopping because Hepburn walked up with one soaking wet pant leg. “What’s on your leg?”

~

When Kurt returned home to Rachel’s he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Monday morning he went to school and tried to focus but it was challenging. Even Warbler’s practice was challenging. Especially since they were putting so much pressure on him.

“Why Teenage Dream?” Hepburn asked as they sat in the hot tub Kurt assumed was paid for by Blaine’s parents. 

“That song means a lot to me.” Kurt told him.

“It’s really old.” Hepburn noted.

“I like it.” Kurt smiled as he thought of all the times Blaine had sung it to him. This could very possibly be his last chance to ever sing it to Blaine. And he’d mean it. Every word.

Regionals was on Thursday and Kurt was more than nervous. Rachel had come—she said to support Kurt but the moment the car had stopped she was out of it and racing to find Ms. Fabray to tell her about the custom laptops that had been delivered that morning. 

Kurt continuously peeked out the curtain looking for Blaine and felt a pang of painful disappointment when he noticed Blaine was seated with the man, Sebastian. Tracy was a few rows down with some of her friends.

The Warbler’s would be the second group up which wasn’t a great slot but it was better than being the first.

It was hard for Kurt to take his eyes off Blaine when it was finally his turn to sing. He wanted him to know this was for him. He wanted Blaine to remember that he’d sung this for Kurt. He wanted him to remember they’d been in love before, and could be again.

It seemed to take a while, but he noticed Blaine tense suddenly and felt extremely confident that he’d remembered. After Kurt, Hepburn and Kurt sang a song together with the Warbler’s behind them. Kurt was almost completely certain the judges were most impressed by Hepburn, but his part, he was sure, had done its job.

And by the end of the show, the Warbler’s had won. They were backstage celebrating and getting ready to leave. Kurt was bent over packing up his stuff when Hepburn spoke beside him.

“Hello, Mr. Smyte.” Kurt turned to look at Hepburn when he spoke, then turned again to see he was talking to _Sebastian_. 

“Hepburn that was incredible!” He praised and pulled Hepburn into a hug. Hepburn seemed a little hesitant but allowed it, even as they pulled apart and Sebastian started messing Hepburn’s hair with his hand. “You and your friend killed it!”

“Thanks!”

Kurt wasn’t sure if it was the sight of a strange man grabbing and hugging his son, or the jealousy and rage of Blaine moving on, or the fact Blaine had apparently already felt confident enough to introduce his new _thing_ to their children, or maybe a mix of all but Kurt really, _really_ wanted to punch Sebastian Smyte. 

“Where’s Blaine?” Kurt wondered.

“He went to the washroom.” Sebastian answered. “He wants to know if you guys want to join us for dinner.”

Hepburn was clearly about to say no, but before he could, Kurt said, “Sure!”

Hepburn shot him a dark look but Kurt had no intention of sending Blaine off on his own with this guy. Especially since he was apparently determined to prove he was over Kurt.

“I’ll go find him and your sister.” Sebastian offered and turned away.

“I don’t want to go to dinner with them!” Hepburn snapped when Sebastian was gone.

“Free dinner.” Kurt replied as quietly as Hepburn had asked

“We could just take my dad’s card and go to dinner ourselves.” He considered.

Kurt knew he couldn’t explain to Hepburn why he wanted to go on Blaine’s dad with him so bad, but he also couldn’t ignore the pressing issue that Blaine was trying to move on too soon.

“Fine.” Kurt surrendered after coming up with no better excuse to follow Blaine onto his date. “Whatever you want.”

Kurt looked away from Hepburn so that Hepburn couldn’t easily sense Kurt’s disappointment and his eyes fell onto Rachel. She was waving at Kurt excitedly with a wide smile as she led Ms. Fabray out of the hall. She gave Kurt a thumbs up and pointed at her watch to indicate she’d be late.

“How about we have a party?” Kurt considered.

“What?” Hepburn asked.

“Yeah, a party. At my house.” Kurt smiled, patted Hepburn’s back, and started texting.

After telling a few people who he knew were Tracy and Hepburn’s friends, and then the Warbler’s excluding Karofsky, that they were welcomed at his house for a small victory party at his phone, he pulled out his Kurt Hummel phone and texted Blaine: **_You don’t have to respond. I get why you don’t want to talk to me, but I still love you so so much, and I’ll never stop._**

Then after a moment he added, **_I’m sorry I screwed everything up. I should have spent everyday telling you how amazing you are instead of complaining about everything. I love you so much._**

Although he knew he wouldn’t get a reply, he still hoped desperately that Blaine might have something to say. He still wanted to talk to him. He wanted to come home and love his husband forever as he should have from the beginning. 

Kurt left Hepburn so that he could find Tracy. She hadn’t replied to Hepburn or Kade when they texted or called, and he wanted to make sure she came to his party. He found her on a bench outside the auditorium. She was hugging her knees and her face was pressed into her legs.

“There you are.” Kurt smiled when he found her. His smile faded a little as he sat beside her and noticed she was crying. “What’s wrong?”

“Why?” She spat bitterly, barely looking up to greet him. “So you can say I told you so?”

He felt his stomach churn and his entire body felt like it was slowly melting. He didn’t mind her sour tone as much as the potential for what she meant.

“No, I would never do that.” He said carefully putting an arm around her, “What’s wrong?”

She cried for a second longer. “Dave dumped me.”

“Oh.” He repressed his smile because he didn’t want to be happy for her sadness, but it was for the best that he was gone. “W-why? What happened?”

“After the competition he took me out behind a dumpster and wanted us to…” She started and he felt like it was very clear what was left unsaid.

“Oh god.” Kurt moaned covering his ears but kind of wanting to hear more. “I can’t hear this… you didn’t.”

“No,” She cried, “That’s why he dumped me.”

“Oh, Tracy.” He pulled her into a hug, “I know it hurts now but you’ll be okay. There will be so many other boys. And you will love them, and they will love you like you deserve to be loved. They won’t… pressure you into doing it behind a dumpster. They’ll love you so much and you’ll remember this as a happy—a good memory, one day, I promise. It’ll be good because you didn’t do it. You’ll have nothing to regret. You’re going to do amazing things, you don’t need some high school loser. You’re going to find someone who makes all of this into a funny memory, okay?”

She nodded into his shoulder and hugged him back. There was more he wanted to say but he couldn’t as Kade. 

“Why were you looking for me?” She whimpered slowly.

“Oh, right!” He smiled and pulled away slightly, “Victory party at my house.”

“Will Dave be there?” She asked.

“I certainly didn’t invite him.”

She laughed once but it was only a little, and said, “Okay.”

“I can drive you if you want.” He offered.

“Okay.” She smiled a little too widely at him and he for a moment wondered if he should remind her that he’s gay. And her dad. Probably biologically as well.

The car ride was mostly quiet. They listened to music and didn’t really talk but she wasn’t crying anymore and Kurt wanted to tell her how proud he was.

When they got to Rachel’s house there seemed to already be five cars parked outside waiting.

“What’s going on?” He wondered to the unwelcomed guests as he got into the house. They followed without permission and things escalated from there.

Soon there was a minimum of six people in every room, excluding the bedrooms which Kurt raced around to empty and lock. Most people were in the yard, kitchen, or around the pool. The house was set up for parties but Rachel had a lot of vintage clothing, props, magazines, paintings, etc laying around the house that Kurt knew couldn’t be destroyed. He didn’t mind the party, but he didn’t want to be homeless after.

To his pleasant surprise, both Tracy and Hepburn were having a fun time. He enjoyed that he could throw them a party to make new friends, and they wanted him there! 

He only became a little alarmed when he saw Dave Karofsky walk in. Kurt immediately raced towards Tracy and stood beside her and her friends, joining their conversation so that he could block her from anything Karofsky might try, but after about five minutes he realised maybe Karofsky wasn’t here for Tracy. He started exploring the party looking for him only to find him on a busy balcony overlooking the pool talking to a clearly uncomfortable Hepburn.

“Leave me alone!” Hepburn ordered as Kurt got close enough to hear.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Karofsky demanded. “Your sister was pretty into me.”

“She also liked Barbies more than I did so maybe I just have better taste.” He snapped.

Karofsky grabbed Hepburn by the wrist to keep him from walking away and took a menacing step closer to him.

Kurt grabbed Karofsky’s hand and easily pulled it away from Hepburn. It was easy because Karofsky wasn’t expecting it.

“He said no, leave him alone.” Kurt ordered in a hard voice while taking a step forward to stand between them.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Karofsky demanded. “Leave us to our conversation.”

“The conversation is over. And this is my house, and my party, so you can leave.”

“Get out of my way.” Karofsky ordered and tried to push Kurt out of the way but he wouldn’t budge. 

“You’re not welcome here. If you don’t leave I’ll call the cops.” Kurt stated calmly.

Karofsky glared at him, then over his shoulder at a wide eyed Hepburn. “Fine,” He decided, “Take him. I’ll go find his sister. I might as well get one virginity out of this family.”

“You know what—?” Kurt grabbed Karofsky by the wrist and turned him to punch him in the face but Karofsky dodged him and hit him in return.

Everything went dark for Kurt after that.

~

When he woke up he was in bed in a dark room. His eyes were too foggy to properly open but his head was rested in Blaine’s lap and Blaine was lightly petting Kurt’s chest.

“Bee.” Kurt whimpered just happy to be back in his arms. He had a headache and wondered if this had all just been a nightmare. It must have been. Why else would Blaine be holding him. “I had the worst nightmare.”

“Hmm.” He replied as he lowered his mouth to kiss Kurt’s forehead. 

“You left me and I turned 17 again and everything was so awful.” Kurt mumbled tiredly. “Please don’t ever leave me.”

“I won’t.” He said but his voice sounded off.

“Bee?”

“There isn’t a bee in here.” He replied with a little amusement.

Kurt sat up then like a corpse brought back to life with electricity. He turned on the light and turned to see, not Blaine, but Hepburn sitting at the head of the bed watching him curiously.

“Oh god.” Kurt choked in disgust as he crawled away.

“What’s wrong?” Hepburn asked.

“W-W-what are you doing!?” Kurt demanded.

“Dave Karofsky knocked you out.” He explained, then smiled, “So I was helping.”

“Why were you touching me!?” Kurt shuttered to think of where else he might have been touched by his _very_ confused son. No, he decided, Hepburn wouldn’t do that.

“I get it now.” Hepburn explained, “You like me.” Kurt shook his worried head rapidly. “It’s okay! I like you too.”

“You’re not gay.” Kurt spat desperately.

“I’m bi.” He shrugged and started crawling over the bed closer to Kurt who jumped off the bed instantly and pinned himself to the furthest wall he could reach.

“N-n-n-n-n-no-no, no! You have no idea how _wrong_ this is!” Kurt told him, still rather shaken.

“No, it’s right!” Hepburn argued walking to Kurt and putting his hands on Kurt’s face. “This is right! I can feel it!”

He started leaning in so Kurt ducked away and said, “You have no idea how dysfunctional this is! We’re related, and I’m _way_ too old for you!”

“We’re not _actually_ related.” Hepburn laughed. “Our parents are just friends. Besides, my parents are one year apart, too.”

“Nope.” Kurt pushed Hepburn away from him. “Nope, no!”

“Why not?” Hepburn demanded taking a step closer to Kurt and putting his hands lightly on the sides of Kurt’s arms. “I thought you liked me?”

“Not like that.” Kurt stated. 

“You’ve kissed me before!” Hepburn reminded in slight irritation. Then explained when he saw Kurt was confused, “The first time you slept over! Was I supposed to think that was nothing?”

“It was an accident. I thought you were someone else!” Kurt explained.

“Is there someone else?” Hepburn demanded and Kurt nodded rapidly, still trying to pull away from Hepburn as he continued to run his hands all over Kurt’s body. “Do I know them? Do they go to our school?”

“Hepburn.” Kurt begged.

“No one has wanted to spend time with me like you do!” Hepburn explained, “Or defended me! Or found stupid excuses to stay at my house—they are stupid excuses, Kade, it’s obvious why you’re always there. I’ve told you everything about me! And you wanted to know more!? What was the point of that if you weren’t into me?!”

“There’s been a misunderstanding.” Kurt explained, “I’m in love with someone else! I’ve been in love with him since I was 15 and that will _never_ ever change!”

“Who is he?” Hepburn demanded.

“Please.” Kurt begged.

“Fine.” Hepburn decided, “Fine.”

“Go find Maddy.” Kurt insisted. “She likes you and you like her.”

“She doesn’t like me like you do.” He said.

“She’s much better for you than I am.” Kurt insisted. “Go find her.”

Hepburn glared for a moment but surrendered, “Fine.”

And left Kurt in the room trying desperately to forget any of what had just happened.

He went to the kitchen and found that many of the kids had alcohol and were sharing it.

“Where’d you get this?” Kurt wondered, taking it and pouring himself a drink. He wasn’t in the mood to be a parent. He wanted to repress the night.

“My dad’s hide it in the shed.” Tracy said from behind him with a clever smile. He nodded at her, accepting this. Hepburn had already informed him she did it anyways. And he started drinking.

As he chugged the bitter liquid from the solo cup, she hugged him and he tensed. No… he couldn’t do this a second time.

“Thank you for being a good friend.” She told him, though and he relaxed.

He continued to drink, happy that his 17-year-old tolerance seemed to be lower so he got tipsy much faster.

Then he saw Blaine. He blinked for a moment, not sure if he was confused or if this was really happening. At least, he thought, this meant that Blaine couldn’t be at home—oh god, he wanted to gag as he realised he’d left Blaine with the perfect opportunity to get Sebastian into bed.

He booked it towards Blaine in smiling excitement, happy that at least he was here and not with Sebastian.

“Hey!”

“Hey, Kade.” Blaine smiled, “Have you seen Hepburn? It’s past curfew.”

“I have and I think he’s talking to a girl.” Kurt told him.

“A girl?” Blaine asked in disbelief.

“Yes, so you can’t make him go home yet.” Kurt decided, “He needs to talk to her.” He also didn’t want to have to reject any more advances from his son. Getting him a girlfriend was preferable. 

“He has a curfew, Kade.” Blaine told him quietly.

“Twenty more minutes—come on!” Kurt took him by the hand and pulled him upstairs to a private balcony where they could overlook the party and see Hepburn talking to Maddy.

“Oh.” Blaine blinked then smiled. “Thank you for always looking out for him. He really needs someone like you.”

Kurt smiled at him proudly. “He’s an amazing kid.” 

“Honestly, I was a little worried he had a crush on you.” Blaine admitted.

“Why?” Kurt wasn’t sure what exactly he was asking. Surely Blaine didn’t care if Hepburn was bi or gay or straight, but why wasn’t Kade a good fit for him? Kurt knew why, but could Blaine?

“Well, for one, you sleep in the same bed a little too regularly.” Blaine muttered, “So that would have to stop immediately.” Kurt laughed at that. “And, and I mean this in the best way, you remind me too much of my husband. It makes me uncomfortable.”

Kurt laughed again, “I have no romantic feelings for him.”

“There’s nothing wrong if you do.” Blaine assured him, “It’s my thing to get over.”

Kurt couldn’t tell him how wrong he was.

“I think you’re an amazing dad.” Kurt told him, putting his hand over Blaine’s as it rested on the ledge. “And you’re talented. And you’re strong. Your husband was an idiot for letting you go.”

Blaine smirked a bit. “He was.” Blaine nodded. “But thank you. It’s been so nice having you around these past few weeks.”

“You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that.” Kurt told him honestly.

“Since my husband left, I’ve felt so lost and alone and confused, but you’ve been there to help both me and my kids, so thank you.” Blaine continued and Kurt, without thinking, leaned into him and kissed him.

It was a relief, Kurt thought, to finally feel Blaine’s lips against his again. He felt Blaine slowly breathe into him mouth and Kurt closed his eyes to deepen the kiss just as Blaine pushed him away. Kurt opened his eyes, a little surprised, just in time to see Blaine’s hand about to slap him.

“You do _not_ do that!” Blaine snapped.

“Blaine.” Kurt moaned holding his slapped face with one hand and taking Blaine’s hand with his other. Blaine slapped him once more. “It’s okay! It’s me! Kurt!”

“You are a weird, creepy, little man child!” Blaine snapped before turning away angrily.

“No, Blaine, it’s me, Kurt!” Kurt tried stepping quickly in front of Blaine while trying to block his path. “Your husband.”

“Get away from me!” Blaine ordered and pushed passed him.

“It’s me!” Kurt tried, “Really! There was a janitor and a bridge and then I was 17 again, and you have to believe me, Bee!”

Blaine turned on him then, “Do _not_ call me that!”

“I’m your husband! Kurt!” He tried. “Ask me anything, I can tell you!”

“Get away from me!” Blaine pulled away from him and Kurt was suddenly intercepted by Tracy.

“That’s my dad.” She snapped and slapped him. Three of her friends were lined up behind her to do that same. He stood there holding his face as he watched them all leave angrily. He didn’t follow, then. He knew there was no point.

Kurt sat down on the steps and wondered if maybe he could break into the house he could convince them all of who he was. He _looked_ liked himself. Surely that had to mean something. And he knew all about them!

He didn’t noticed as the party emptied and suddenly Rachel was standing in front of him.

Kurt sighed and stood up to face her. She simply slapped him.

“Is that it?” He asked and she did it again on the other side. 

“Okay, that one was uncalled for.” She told him as she pulled him into a hug. When he pulled away she slapped him once more.

“Are you done?” He asked even though he was too numb to feel it anymore.

“I’m done.” She nodded. “But you’ve destroyed my house. And Ms. Fabray had come home with me, you’ll notice how we’re not in bed right now.”

“I’m sorry.” He said.

She glared but surrendered. “Alright, what’s wrong?”

“They’re gone.” He answered before collapsing back onto the stairs. Blaine wouldn’t want him around anymore. Tracy was clearly mad. Hepburn had been rejected by him and didn’t understand that it was necessary. “I’ve really lost them.”


	9. Chapter 9

_At least they were supposed to be drinking, Kurt thought as he poured rum into his hot chocolate. It was a holiday party anyways. An annual one thrown by their neighbours every year so they didn’t need to drive. They could just walk through the slush back to their house when it was over._

_They had eaten a lot at the Anderson household only a few hours earlier, and despite their children’s willingness to leave the party and go to bed, Kurt and Blaine stayed out until it was almost Christmas day._

_Every year was the same as this. On Christmas Eve they went to Blaine’s family for dinner, then the neighbourhood party where the kids went home early, they’d go home once the kids were asleep—drunk—so that the kids didn’t care to come out as they put out presents. Then they woke up Christmas morning with a hangover and tried to get through the day of family visits and friends calling until dinner with Kurt’s family._

_For this reason, Kurt couldn’t understand why Blaine seemed to be trying to pull him home early._

_“Kurt, Please.” He begged while Kurt sipped his hot chocolate._

_“If you want to go, go.” Kurt pushed him back lightly, mostly so he’d stop pulling on Kurt’s shirt._

_“Come home with me now…” Blaine tried again, stepping closer now. “I want you.”_

_“You’ll want me in an hour.” Kurt noted. “I’m having fun.”_

_Blaine looked around a bit, hunching his shoulders and resisting the obvious urge to shove his hands into his pockets._

_“Please Kurt.” Blaine tried again._

_“Why?!” Kurt demanded. His head was fuzzy and his knees felt so weak he was momentarily concerned he no longer had them._

_“Kurt…” Blaine was close to tears and if he’d been more sober Kurt would have been able to notice better. But everything was fuzzy and drifting like it was a reflection in a moving pond. Kurt barely felt Blaine softly put a hand on his forearm. “Come on.”_

_“Blaine!” Kurt pulled his arm away. “T-take two… take t-two more drinks and then… then… then, we’ll go, okay?”_

_“Kurt.” Blaine breathed._

_“Come on.” Kurt held up his hot chocolate for Blaine who once more looked around the room nervously before surrendering and taking the drink. Despite the heat he drank it quickly, immediately feeling the buzzing affect of the 1:1 alcohol to hot chocolate ratio. He slammed the cup onto the table and looked up at Kurt._

_“Can we_ go _,” He requested, “_ Please. _” Kurt gaped at him for a moment and the started laughing hysterically. Blaine watched him for a few moments before saying “You know what…?! Never mind.”_

_“Where are you going?” Kurt wondered as Blaine turned and started walking away. Kurt shrugged and started filling himself another drink. Instead of trying to find Blaine, he went to find the sexy Santa he’d been talking to earlier that night._

_It was 1am when Kurt returned home. He’d been trying to find Blaine at the party but couldn’t and finally the hosts informed him that Blaine had left hours ago. This angered Kurt a little, but he tried to excuse it._

_He’d almost forgotten their tradition of coming home and putting out presents, but when he saw the presents already laid out under the tree he felt another pang of disappointment and anger. He wasn’t quiet as he started for his room. His steps were loud and uncoordinated. He was fumbling over side tables and decorative benches and into the walls. But he got into his bedroom successfully to find Blaine sleeping._

_He pounced onto the bed and started shaking Blaine until he startled awake._

_“What’s going on?” Blaine gasped looking around but no lights were on._

_“Bee, I want you.” Kurt breathed with a slurred voice before dropping his lips to Blaine’s. Blaine struggled against him at first but settled when he realized who it was. He let Kurt continue kissing him for a few moments before pushing him away. “I need you, come on”_

_“I’m sleeping, Kurt.” Blaine sighed and rolled over so he was curled with his back to Kurt._

_“It’s tradition.” Kurt noted, poking him again sharply in the arm and rips. Then he slid a hand over Blaine’s stomach and down between his legs._

_“Tradition’s change.” Blaine spat pulling Kurt’s hand away._

_“Come on, Blaine.” Kurt tried._

_“I said_ no _!” He shouted before rolling back and closing his eyes._

 _“What the hell, Blaine?” Kurt demanded after a few moments of shock “You_ left _the party without me!? You put out the presents without me!? Now you want to go to bed without me?!”_

_“I’m tired.” Blaine stated._

_“You don’t have to move then.” Kurt purred into Blaine’s ears and started to slide his hand back between Blaine’s legs but this time Blaine was ready to push him away. “I can do all the work.”_

_“I don’t want to.” Blaine snapped._

_“Why are you always like this?!” Kurt demanded then and Blaine knew it was mostly the alcohol but he’d had his own share of too much to drink also, so he wasn’t exactly in the best place to handle it. “You’re moody, and impulsive, and accusatory and… and—and—and…!”_

_“Kurt!” Blaine cried sitting up and turning on his side lamp. “You did this._ You _put me in this mood!”_

 _“Oh!” Kurt scoffed loudly, “_ everything _is my fault, isn’t it?!”_

_“No, it’s mine!” Blaine snapped. “Or at least that’s what you told half our neighbourhood when explaining why you were trapped in suburbia!”_

_“We were all joking.” Kurt dismissed._

_“No,_ they _were joking, you were serious.” Blaine snapped, “I know you, Kurt! I know the difference. And so did they! Do you_ know _the looks I got after you told them you had to quit school to take care of me!?”_

_“I did.” Kurt mused drunkenly._

_“BUT I DIDN’T ASK YOU TO!” Blaine screamed. “I didn’t! And if you’re so unhappy that you did—!”_

_“We were talking about our twenties and of course they wanted to know more.” Kurt explained._

_“And what the hell was that with_ Santa _?” Blaine continued. “_ ’oh Santa, what a body!’” _Blaine mocked Kurt’s voice, “’_ If only I was single too!’” _Blaine breathed for a moment then added, “_ It looks like he’s never even seen a cronut. _Do you realize how humiliating that was for me!?”_

_“Blaine, I’m drunk.” Kurt dismissed. “Shit happens, it’s fine.”_

_“It’s not fine!” Blaine shouted. “It’s not! None of this is fine, Kurt! You hate me! You really,_ really _hate me and it’s not okay anymore!”_

_“I don’t hate you!” Kurt argued, “I hate myself. I’m the one who decided to marry you, if I hated anyone for that, it would be me.”_

_Blaine stared at him for a moment before getting out of the bed and marching into their bathroom. He slammed the door behind him loud enough that the walls echoed, locked it loudly, and after a few moments turned on the shower._

_After stumbling angrily around the room Kurt found himself at the washroom door and started knocking loudly._

_“Blaine!” He called. Then louder he tried, “BLAINE!”_

_“Go to bed Kurt!” Blaine ordered from the other side of the door._

_“Let me in!”_

_“Fuck you.”_

_“Excuse me?!” Kurt called in disbelief. “You’re the one starting a fight on Christmas! Don’t swear at me!”_

_“Fuck. You. Kurt!” He called._

_“You are welcome to fuck me if you want. That’s what I wanted anyways.” Kurt offered sloppily and the shower stopped._

_Kurt continued knocking loudly at the door until finally Blaine opened the door. His hair was wet and had been pulled into a mess. Not all of the hair gel was out but enough to free it. His eyes were rimmed with red which Kurt was too drunk to translate right. He wore just a towel around his waist and walked towards one of their dressers._

_“What the hell are you doing?” Kurt demanded. “Don’t put clothes back on!”_

_Blaine whirled on him then and shouted too loudly, “I’M NOT TOUCHING YOU, KURT! And you’re not touching me!”_

_“Ugh!” Kurt groaned, “You’re such a drama queen.”_

_“Go sleep outside!” Blaine ordered, “Or—or better y-yet! Go find Santa. Go find him, fuck him—I don’t care! Go be with Santa and his stripper friends!_ Please! _Just go!”_

_“Why do you have to make everything so dramatic!?” Kurt inquired sloppily. “Y-y-you do-n’t even know him! Maybe he’s not gay!”_

_Kurt seemed to blink and Blaine was dressed, and he found himself greatly depressed that he’d missed that, but also curious how he could have changed so quickly._

_“Blaine.” Kurt slurred stepping towards Blaine who shoved him away. “Bee.”_

_“I’d rather sleep on the floor, or in the shed, than in this bed with you.” Blaine hissed._

_“W-W-why?” Kurt wondered._

_“How drunk are you?” Blaine inquired a little skeptically._

_“I don’t even remember what we’re fighting about.” Kurt mumbled._

_“You’re unbelievable.” Blaine breathed. “I shouldn’t have married you. I shouldn’t… I’m such an idiot. I knew this would happen. I_ knew _it.”_

_“That’s mean.” Kurt noted then flirtatiously added, “But you know how you can apologize?”_

_Blaine watched him through narrowed eyes for a moment, then said, “I hate this… Why do we live like this?” Kurt stumbled but didn’t answer. “Fine” Blaine surrendered then. “Okay.”_

_“What?”_

_“Let’s do it.” Blaine decided removing his shirt. A part of his brain considered that this might be the alcohol speaking—fuzzing up his judgement and convincing him that it was okay. “Let’s have sex. Take your clothes off.”_

_“Oh, finally!” Kurt laughed but when he tried to remove his shirt he tripped back onto the bed. Blaine sat over him ignoring his struggles with his shirt and started at Kurt’s pants._

_“But I want you to know one thing first,” Blaine told him as he helped Kurt remove his shirt. Kurt looked up at him but his eyes could barely focus on Blaine’s face. It was anger talking, and he didn’t completely want to say it but he knew he could excuse it on the alcohol later. “If not for our children, I would have left you a_ long _time ago. And one day, I swear, I will.”_

_“Okay, sure, whatever.” Kurt brushed this off and weakly lifted his chest to kiss Blaine who didn’t pull away but also didn’t kiss him back._

_~_

_Kurt was woken the next morning to the bright light of the white winter sun outside the window and his teenage children bouncing on his bed playing with plastic clappers, sparklers, and screaming for him to wake up._

_He’d thought these tendencies would go away after they turned 13, but apparently not._

_“Where’s your dad?” Kurt grumbled rolling into his bed, feeling extremely nauseous, and covering his head with his pillow to avoid the light. Blaine rarely opened the curtains until Kurt was also awake so Kurt wondered if they’d forgotten to close them last night. But he couldn’t really remember the night before well enough to be sure._

_“In the living room.” Hepburn cheered while shaking Kurt’s shoulder._

_“Let’s go!” Tracy ordered grabbing Kurt’s hand to pull him. “I’ve been waiting 354 days and two hours for this! Let’s go!”_

_“I’m sick.” He groaned._

_“No!” Hepburn stated, “It’s Christmas, so get up or we open presents without you!”_

_“I want my new car! I know it’s in there!” Tracy stated._

_“Santa can’t afford a new car.” Kurt grumbled._

_“If Santa can afford strippers,” Hepburn mused, “He can afford a car.”_

_Both Hepburn and Tracy stiffened laughs before leaving the room, leaving Kurt very confused._

_After a few minutes Kurt finally got out of bed. He didn’t remember changing into pajama’s, but he assumed he must have. He felt stiff as he stood and saw his and Blaine’s clothing tossed in various spots around the end of the bed. He let his eyes roll back, feeling sick as he did, wishing he hadn’t forgotten whatever they’d done the night before._

_They hadn’t been intimate in almost two months. He supposed that wasn’t too bad for a couple married for twenty years and together for twenty-five with two kids and jobs, but still. He kicked himself internally for letting himself get too drunk to remember but maybe if they didn’t eat too much tonight and could convince Hepburn and Tracy to go do something somewhere else._

_He struggled to keep his eyes open because every light in the house seemed to be on and flashing, and the sound of a blender began from the kitchen._

_“Is he trying to kill me?” Kurt grumbled to himself before throwing on a housecoat and leaving the room. It was challenging to get to the kitchen but when he did he knew he’d be able to stop the noise._

_Blaine didn’t acknowledge him when he walked into the room, even as Tracy and Hepburn called for them to hurry. Blaine continued to mix something brown in the blender. He’d turn it off only for a few moments as he poured the thick drink into a mug and added whip cream._

_After another couple minutes he walked into the living room, still not acknowledging Kurt, and handed one to each of his children leaving one for himself._

_“Does dad get one?” Hepburn wondered carefully._

_“Dad’s stomach can’t handle it.” Blaine noted in a hard tone as he took a seat in the white armchair._

_Kurt wasn’t sure he was wrong but he was a little bothered that Blaine had failed to even look at him since he’d entered the room._

_“Why is_ every _light in this house on?” Kurt wondered in a rough, tired tone, rubbing his eyes as he took a seat on the couch._

_“Daddy says it’s better for pictures.” Tracy answered._

_“Are we getting pictures in the closest cause those lights are on too.” Kurt noted. “And there is an electricity bill to think about.”_

_“Go turn them off then.” Blaine ordered quietly without taking his eyes off the tree. “You guys can open now if you want.”_

_“I won’t open any and you can return them all if I can just have the jaguar.” Hepburn offered with a hopeful smile. He gave Blaine a curious look that Kurt struggled to understand and Blaine shook his head in warning once before drinking his drink. Then Hepburn looked at Kurt._

_“No one gets that thing.” Kurt groaned while lightly rubbing his head. “We’re going to sell it.”_

_“No, we’re not.” Blaine stated but the children ignored this. This had been an argument since the first time Hepburn had asked for it at dinner ten months ago._

_They watched Hepburn and Tracy open presents for about twenty minutes—only getting that much time because they continuously reminded them to slow down. Tracy got Kurt a designer’s sketch book and set, and she got Blaine a small karaoke machine which made him the happiest he’d been all morning._

_Hepburn got Kurt a gift card to the fashion district in Chicago which amazed him because he hadn’t been expecting it. And he got Blaine a new—gently used—guitar which again excited him._

_When Tracy and Hepburn went to put their stuff in their room Kurt grabbed a card from the tree and handed it to Blaine. Blaine accepted it but still wouldn’t look Kurt in the eyes and didn’t feel any rush to open the card._

_Blaine stood instead and walked towards the kitchen where he lazily started pulling out pots and pans to make breakfast._

_“What’s wrong?” Kurt wondered as he walked to the edge of the kitchen bar to watch Blaine carefully from a distance._

_“I hate myself.” Blaine mumbled stopping and looking at the counter. “I hate everything about me. I’m weak. And disgusting.”_

_“No you’re not.” Kurt argued walking around the bar counter to turn Blaine to him and put his hands on his face trying to force him to look up. “Why would you ever say that?”_

_Pain covered Blaine’s face then and he looked at Kurt with watering red eyes and a trembling lip. His entire body started to shake and his skin started to flush._

_“Blaine.” Kurt ordered shaking him lightly. The movement was a little too fast for him and his head hurt but his own hangover wasn’t his priority. “Why would you say that?”_

_“I’m so weak, Kurt.” He breathed. “I am.”_

_“What did you do?” Kurt wondered but Blaine just lowered his eyes again and shook his head. Then he pulled Blaine into a tight hug and kissed the side of his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He decided lightly, not remembering enough to understand, “You’re beautiful. And strong. And I love you so much.”_

_Blaine hesitated but choked out a cry and hugged him back._

_“I’m sorry Kurt.” He breathed. “I’m sorry.”_

_“You didn’t do anything.” Kurt assured him._

_“I didn’t mean it.” He continued quietly. “I was drunk and upset and I’m sorry.”_

_“What did you do?” Kurt wondered, getting curious._

_“You don’t remember?” Blaine wondered pulling away to look at Kurt who now looked a little awkward. Blaine shook his head then and pulled Kurt closer to him to hug him once more. “It doesn’t matter. I didn’t mean it. I love you. I still love you. So much.”_

_Kurt felt a little concern over that statement but decided not to question it. They probably fought over something, he decided. It wouldn’t be the first time and he wouldn’t judge Blaine for anything he might have said in a pointless drunken argument. After about ten minutes of them standing in the kitchen holding each other, Kurt pulled away._

_“Open my present.” Kurt ordered bringing the envelope back to his attention._

_Blaine smiled a little before opening it, then smiled a lot._

_“It’s a trip for two,” Kurt explained, “To a spa in New Hampshire. You can go with whoever you want. Me, or Sam or Tina, or whoever, if you want. It’s yours to use as you wish.”_

_“Thank you, Kurt.” Blaine smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly once._

_“You’ve been really tense lately and I thought a week away might be perfect.” Kurt smiled, “Oh, and if it’s alone time you want, you_ can _just go by yourself. Or we can send the kids and have the house to ourselves for the week.”_

_“Why would we send them?” Blaine asked in disgust. “They can go to a camp or something, this is for us.”_

_Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine again before hugging him._

_Finally, he asked, “So what did I do last night that made you so mad?”_

_Blaine groaned, rolled his eyes and started breakfast before saying, “Don’t ruin the mood. Let’s just forget it happened.”_

_“Did we do it?” Kurt wondered, trying to be careful because he didn’t want to ruin the kids morning by talking about sex in the kitchen._

_Blaine smiled tensely. “We started to.”_

_“Started to?” Kurt raised an eyebrow._

_“You were too drunk.” Blaine shook his head and sighed. “It was probably for the best.”_

_“What do you mean by that?” Kurt asked curiously._

_Blaine hesitated and watched Kurt carefully as if trying to make a decision. Then he smiled calmly and kissed him, “It means tonight.”_

_~_

“I’m the worst person on the planet.” Kurt mumbled as he lay across the staircase as Rachel dropped everything in the room into a large black garbage bag. “No wonder my kids hate me. My husband kicked me out. I’m selfish, I’m vain, I’m controlling, I only know how to think about myself. I drink too much too often.”

“Second time’s the charm.” Rachel mused. “Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe what you’re learning is that your family is independent. They don’t need you. You can go to NYADA, and live the life you never had.”

“I don’t want that life.” Kurt said, “I want my kids to know I’m proud of them. I want my husband to know how amazing he is, and I want them all to know that I love them. Maybe they don’t need me, but I need them.”

“Kurt.” Rachel sighed and screamed as she picked up what looked like a dirty thong, “TGIF my ass!”

“Oh god.” Kurt realised suddenly. “It’s Friday.”

“Yes.”

“I’m supposed to be in court!” He jumped up. “I have to get Blaine to postpone the divorce. I’m not ready to lose him.”

“But how are you going to do that?” She wondered, “He seems pretty dead set on divorcing you.”

“I’ll change his mind. I just have to talk to him!” Kurt decided with certainty. “Shit, I’m never going to make it.”

“We’ll get you there!” Rachel said with determination.

They drove her fastest car as parked illegally in front of the courthouse. When they walked in Rachel made a scene but Kurt ignored her.

“Who’s this?” The judge asked.

“Your honour, this is my son’s best friend and her son.” Blaine answered looking back in confusion.

“Ma’am, son, you can’t be here.” The judge said.

“I’m here for the husband!” Kurt announced. “The husband of this case! Kurt Hummel!”

“Is he here?” The judge asked glancing towards the door which was closed again.

“Um.” Kurt looked at Blaine who immediately replied or him with, “He’s not, your honour.”

“Then I’ll have to ask you to leave.” She said.

“I have a letter from Kurt Hummel! Let me read it, please!” Kurt begged. “I have a letter from the husband!”

“Your honour.” Blaine asked suddenly, “I wouldn’t mind hearing the letter.”

She shrugged it off, clearly not in the mood for extra drama, “Okay.”

Kurt hesitated because he didn’t have a letter, and he didn’t know what he’d even want to say—he only knew he wanted Blaine. He didn’t want to get divorced. He wanted to be happy and make him happy. He wanted to love him like he used to without finding crutches or excuses.

He looked down awkwardly and saw he held a piece of paper in his hand. The directions to the courthouse Blaine had left in the divorce package he’d given.

“Um—okay.” His mind had been racing on the way. He hadn’t had a second to think about what he’d been planning to say to Blaine when he got there. He wasn’t himself which was part of the problem. Nothing he said about how Kurt felt about Blaine seemed as genuine. He’d wanted to stop Blaine before going in and _convince_ him he was Kurt, and that they were married, and that he loved him more than anything.

“Blaine.” Kurt started and his voice was shaking because he knew this was his last chance. He looked at Blaine and wanted to cry. He wanted to fall to his knees and apologize for everything. He wanted to beg him not to leave him. He looked down at the paper and pretended to read from it. It made it a little easier not to cry when he focused on Blaine’s handwriting rather than his face. “Blaine, do you remember the first day we met? It was at Dalton, on the staircase. I fell and you caught me. You called me the new kid and I’d never wanted to hold onto a nickname so bad because you gave it to me. I remember thinking you looked like Adonis. And that if I didn’t have you, I’d die. You’ve always been my Adonis. Even when you thought you were unattractive, or you thought I couldn’t want you anymore. And when you took my hand I swore I’d never let go of it. I did everything I could to be with you because you are the only person who’s ever made me feel strong or beautiful or valuable. When you asked me to sing _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ with you, I could only pray that it was a sign you might want me too. I could hardly breathe when you finally told me how you felt. And when you told me you loved me… at the homecoming dance in Ms. Carson’s room… I couldn’t believe I could be so lucky. To have you love me.”

Kurt looked up for a second to catch his breath because he needed to see Blaine, but the expression on Blaine’s face was unreadable. Kurt could hear his voice cracking but tried to continue,

“I never left New York because I felt bad for you. I know how strong you are. I know you could survive without me. I left because I couldn’t survive without you. And these last few months have only made me more sure of that. I’m sorry I blamed you. I’m sorry I acted like I was doing you a favour by being with you. I’m sorry I let myself think it was okay to take my bitterness out on you. You were never the problem. I was. I don’t even know what I was mad at. You did everything you could to make me happy, and I fought you at every turn. You didn’t deserve that. Our children didn’t deserve that. Nothing else in this entire world could make me hate you. Or pity you. I never should have said I regretted marrying you. It was the only worthwhile thing I’ve ever done. Nothing you could ever do—not even hiding Tracy’s pneumonia from me—could make me mad enough to want to be without you, even if I said otherwise. And I do know you did that for me. Because you were so desperate to make me happy. I shouldn’t have put you into a position where you thought you needed to do that to help me.”

Kurt shook his head and tried to focus because he was getting off topic.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t the man you deserved. I’m sorry that I made you feel worthless, or broken. I’m sorry I didn’t trust how amazingly talented you really are. You deserve better than me. You deserve to be with someone who appreciates you for everything amazing that you are. I don’t deserve to have you, but I want you. I have always wanted you, and I always will. Even if you can never love me again, I’ll understand. But I’ll love you. I’ll never stop.”

Kurt took at deep breath and looked back at Blaine who was starting to tear up now.

“I love you.” He said to Blaine before looking back down at the paper. “I’m sorry I forgot how much I loved you. I’m sorry I forgot to make everyday perfect. I’m sorry that I forgot how much I needed you… I need you… I’m sorry that I made you feel like you need to do this” He choked out a cry then, “Because I don’t want you to. But I’ll understand if you can never forgive me. That’s my fault, not yours. I was terrible to you so I will do whatever I have to—anything you want—to make it better. Even if I can’t be with you anymore. I love you, Blaine. I love you, you’re amazing, and I love you. I’m sorry I let you think otherwise.”

“Are you done?” The judge asked after Kurt didn’t speak for a few seconds.

“Yes, your honour.” Kurt answered.

“I need you to leave then,” She stated.

“Okay.” Kurt put the paper down and started towards the door. Each step out felt like he was falling a mile deeper into acidic quicksand.

But his heart skipped a beat when he heard from the door as Blaine asked, “Your honour, can we postpone?”

“That was very sweet.” Rachel told him as they drove home. She’d received a massive parking ticket and her car had almost been towed but hadn’t commented.

Kurt leaned against the door with his eyes closed. “Why am I such a failure?”

“That’s not the attitude that will make anything better.” She informed him.

“My husband hates me. My kids hate me. Now they hate Kade too.” He grumbled. “I’ve screwed everything up.”

“At least they’re happier now, right?” She asked, “Not because you’re gone. But Hepburn is closer to that girl and Tracy is going to Stanford without a creepy boy following or stopping her.”

“I hate myself.” Kurt repeated.

He was going to drink himself into an oblivion that night but decided against it. Instead, he went to the house, waited for everyone to leave, or be asleep, whichever happened first, and broke into the back yard to build Blaine the hammock he’d always wanted, to leave his wedding ring, and a note that said

_I’m sorry I didn’t finish everything I promised to_

_I’ll love you until the day I die_

_Kurt Anderson-Hummel_

The next couple weeks felt pointless. Tracy and Hepburn wouldn’t talk to him, he had no good reason to see Blaine—and he knew he shouldn’t—and he wanted nothing more than to let them be happy without him.

Maybe he could just leave for Peru. He could get lost in the jungle somewhere. Clearly his family wouldn’t be insulted since none of them texted or called him back. When he asked how they were, his children would reply with one-word answers like **_good, okay, thanks._** Etc. He wanted to talk to them. To comfort them. He wanted them to comfort him, but he knew he had no right to ask them for that

At some point Blaine texted him **_Thank you._** But Kurt had no idea what he was thankful for. Maybe for being willing to sign the papers. Maybe for the hammock. Maybe for his speech at the courthouse. Who knew?

He didn’t care. He re-read and re-read it over and over, drinking it in desperately as if it were the last drops of water in a desert.

Hepburn tried his hardest to avoid Kurt in Warbler practice, even when they were supposed to sing together. Finally, after over three weeks of loneliness, Kurt approached him.

“Why are you mad at me?” He wondered.

“I’m not mad.” Hepburn stated.

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” Kurt wondered. “Don’t you have a girlfriend now? That should make you happy, right?”

“Why’d you kiss my dad?” Hepburn demanded quietly. “You know he could be arrested, right?”

“He’s not going to be arrested.” Kurt rolled his eyes. Kurt wasn’t even legally a person. Or he was, but he was a 39-year-old man, not a 17-year-old boy. He just looked very young.

“Why would you do that?!” Hepburn demanded.

Kurt debated telling Hepburn. He wanted to. He could imagine how it would go in his head. He’d tell him, Hepburn wouldn’t believe him so Kurt would share all the things he knew that would tell him that it was Kurt, and then…. Maybe he’d help him get Blaine back? Or maybe he’d want even less to do with him than he did now.

“He looks like you.” Kurt answered slowly. “And I’d been drinking and I was confused.”

“You wanted to kiss me?” Hepburn asked looking skeptical.

“I don’t know.” Kurt shrugged. No, he thought, he wanted to kiss Blaine. “I’m not into you like that. I was just drunk and confused.”

“Hm.” Hepburn nodded. “My dad doesn’t want me to bring you over anymore.”

“I get that.” Kurt nodded. “How is he?”

“I don’t know.” Hepburn scoffed, “He’s not still thinking about it, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“No! Of course not!” Kurt stated, “I just meant because he’s divorced now, right?”

“I—uh…” Hepburn looked awkward. “I don’t know. I have to go. See you later, Kade.”

Hepburn grabbed his bag and raced away and Kurt felt the extreme disappointment that he’d now also lost his only window into his family and their secrets.

But then he realised that maybe he could get Hepburn back a different way. He pulled out his Kurt Hummel phone and texted Hepburn: **_I’m sorry I’m not there now. I love you. I’m proud of you. I trust you. And if you really want the Jaguar and your dad’s still willing to give it to you, I fully support you driving it_**

Kurt wanted to add that he wasn’t allowed to continue speeding, but he assumed Blaine would say that. Besides, he’d been driving it enough with Hepburn to trust he wouldn’t die instantly.

The reply he got was fairly quick.

 ** _Are you serious!?!?!?_** Hepburn asked.

 ** _I am. But please be safe._** Kurt answered, then added,

 ** _I love you and I couldn’t survive knowing something bad happened to you just because I said yes._** Although he knew Hepburn had already been driving it, Hepburn, Blaine, and Tracy didn’t know he knew. So he figured he should play along.

Hepburn replied, **_THANK YOU DAD!!!!_** Then he sent a moment later, **_I’LL BE SAFE! I WON’T HIT ANYTHING! I LOVE YOU TOO!!_**

Kurt shuttered a little at that text but at least Hepburn said he loved him, even if it was in response to getting a car.

He was walking towards his car and decided to text Tracy, **_It’s your dad’s choice, not mine, but if you still want to live in the dorms, and that’s what he wants too, I’ll find a way to pay for it. I love you so much my beautiful girl._**

Unlike with Hepburn, the reply didn’t come until he was pulling into Rachel’s driveway.

 ** _Thanks! But I changed my mind. I’d rather live at home._** She answered. A part of Kurt wondered it that meant that she’d wanted to live in the dorms to be closer to Karofsky, and another part of him wondered if their homelife was just better now that he wasn’t around to pick fights with Blaine, or get drunk.

It was almost 11pm that night that he got another text. He hoped from Tracy or Hepburn—but hopefully not from Hepburn trapped on the side of some road needing help. Not because he wouldn’t help him, but because Kade would arrive instead of Kurt.

But Kurt’s heart fluttered and cracked when Blaine’s name appeared on the screen.

 ** _What the game are you playing!? I’m not playing it._** Blaine texted.

 ** _I’m not playing a game. I lost you, I don’t want to lose them too. I’m sorry I wasn’t a better husband and father._** Kurt answered. When Blaine didn’t respond, Kurt added, **_I love you so much more than you could ever understand, and that’s my fault. I shouldn’t have treated you so poorly._**

Blaine didn’t reply. Kurt wanted to continue to text him, but he didn’t want to interrupt Blaine’s healing process. He didn’t want to pressure him into spending more time with him if he really wanted to be free.

Kurt accepted that he lost Blaine. He wasn’t going to get him back again. But maybe he could regain his children’s love.


	10. Chapter 10

_ Everything was grey. There was nothing worth waking up for. Their house was always a mess. Not because it wasn’t clean, but because it was over cluttered and outdated. Kurt sat in his car, as he’d done for the past year, for twenty minutes after work and stared at the garage door before finally finding the will to get out and return inside. _

_ He hated the smell of this place. It smelt of dryer sheets and freshly cooked pastries, but he hated it. It smelt like another day of his life was being pulled away. At eight o’clock Kurt would be able to sneak out to the back shed and steal away some of the whisky he’d stored. He used to take a shot before even entering the house after work, but his children had started to notice. _

_ Blaine never seemed to comment so Kurt was sure he hadn’t realised yet. _

_ Kurt entered the house and the scent hit him like a brick. Although it was quiet, Kurt felt as if everything in the room was screaming at him.  _

_ “Trace?” He called after settling his things. “Hep?” _

_ He walked to Tracy’s room first because it was closest, but she wasn’t inside. Across the hall he knocked on Hepburn’s door. Hepburn was playing a videogame with his headset on, seemingly talking to people through it. _

_ “Hep.” Kurt called. “Hepburn!” _

_ “What dad?” Hepburn snapped while trying to focus on his game. _

_ “Have you seen your sister?” Kurt wondered. _

_ “She’s out.” He answered. _

_ “Out where?” _

_ “I don’t know.” He groaned in annoyance never looking away from his game. “Out. Ask her—I’ve got to—die asshole!” _

_ Kurt was going to comment on the language but he decided it wasn’t worth it. He was sixteen. It would be stranger if he wasn’t talking like that and Kurt really couldn’t care less anymore. _

_ He walked into the kitchen where Blaine was at the bar with a glass of wine and his laptop open. He didn’t acknowledge Kurt when he entered. _

_ “Your son has taken up swearing.” He mused casually. _

_ “Did you stop him?” Blaine wondered taking a sip of his wine but not looking away from the computer. _

_ “Was I supposed to?” Kurt wondered and when Blaine made a sound he laughed, “Of course I did.” _

_ Kurt walked behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around the back of his shoulders and lightly started kissing the back of his neck. _

_ “What are you doing?” Blaine wondered as Kurt deepened his kiss and started running his hands over Blaine’s suit covered chest. _

_ “What are  _ you _doing?” Kurt wondered with his lips against Blaine’s neck._

_ “Work.” Blaine answered sounding almost completely unaffected by Kurt’s hands exploring his body, even as one of his hands lowered over Blaine’s stomach and between his legs. _

_ “Important work?” Kurt wondered before reaching forward and taking Blaine’s wine glass. He drank half of what was remaining before returning it to Blaine who quickly finished the rest. _

_ “Quinn wants me to start dealing with transcripts and enrollments.” Blaine muttered. _

_ “Who’s Quinn?” _

_ “Fabray.” Blaine answered then rolled his eyes and sighed, “My boss.” _

_ “Oh.” Kurt put the lobe of Blaine’s ear between his teeth and started pulling lightly while his hand squeezed Blaine’s body. _

_ “I can’t do this right now, Kurt.” Blaine complained. _

_ “It’ll only take ten minutes.” Kurt purred. When they were younger, he could excite Blaine at the drop of a hat, but now after years of being with each other it seemed to take more convincing. _

_ “I don’t know what I’m doing and I have until tomorrow morning to figure it out.” Blaine snapped lightly. _

_ “What is this?” Kurt wondered looking at the screen for the first time while his hands started unbuckling Blaine’s clothing slowly. “Some kind of promotion?” _

_ “Pretty much.” Blaine groaned, pushing Kurt’s hands away. _

_ Kurt accepted this and moved away, taking a seat in the bar stool beside Blaine. “You got a promotion?”  _

_ “I got…” Blaine started but shook his head and gave up. “Ugh, yeah, I got a promotion.” _

_ “That’s amazing!” Kurt praised. “Pay raise?” _

_ “I guess.” Blaine muttered indifferently. _

_ “We should celebrate!” _

_ “I don’t want to celebrate.” Blaine muttered. _

_ “Why not?” Kurt inquired confused. _

_ “I got the promotion because I tried to quit.” Blaine snapped angrily. Kurt looked at him with confusion until he continued, “I hate working at Dalton! I liked it at first but I’ve been there for longer than I’ve known you! I need something else!” _

_ “Bee, you have to work at Dalton.” Kurt reminded him. “I can’t afford all of this on my own.” _

_ “I don’t want you to!” Blaine argued, then looked back at his computer because he was too uncertain of what else to say, “I…. They gave me the promotion so that I’d stay, but I can’t keep going like this, Kurt. I can’t.” _

_ “Well, we have to.” Kurt snapped. “We got ourselves into this mess, we’re stuck here until we can get ourselves out. Maybe in a few years…” _

_ Blaine watched him with indecipherable narrowed eyes. His face was open enough and his mouth hung open a bit as he tried to focus on his next words.  _

_ “Get out.” He finally said in a low voice. _

_ “Excuse me?” Kurt asked. _

_ “Get out.” Blaine repeated a little louder now. He wasn’t yelling but there was no uncertainty in his voice. “Get out of my house.” _

_ “Bee, my god.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “You’re always so dramatic.” _

_ “Didn’t you hear me?” Blaine asked, “Get out of my house, Kurt.  _ Now _!”_

_ “I’m not going anywhere.” Kurt responded so Blaine jumped out of his stool, started buttoning up his shirt up as he marched down the hall and up the stairs. He returned about a minute later with a sloppily packed suitcase that he tossed at Kurt’s feet. _

_ “You can come get the rest tomorrow, get out.” Blaine told him. _

_ “This is my house too, you can’t just kick me out for no reason.” Kurt told him. _

_ “Yeah, I have a reason.” Blaine snapped. “Actually, I have more like seventy-two. At the top of that list, I can’t do this with you anymore. I can’t keep pretending I’m okay with this! I want a divorce.” _

_ Kurt released a laugh in disbelief at what Blaine was saying. _

_ “A divorce.” He chuckled. “That’s funny.” _

_ “Is it?” Blaine wondered, “Because I’m serious. I’m done with you, Kurt. I’m done with your negativity, with your pushiness, with you controlling every single thing you can in my life!” _

_ “I don’t control anything.” Kurt spat. _

_ “Who chose the house we’re living in, huh? Who? Because I remember saying I liked that one on the hill overlooking the lake.” _

_ “The one three minutes away from Applebee’s, okay.” Kurt scoffed. _

_ “You said this place was better because it has  _ good bones _and we could really grow into it, so guess which one we chose?” Blaine inquired._

_ “This was the right choice. They turned that lake into a dump.” Kurt noted. _

_ “And what about my Jaguar?” Blaine demanded. “How I’m not  _ allowed _to drive my own car?!”_

_ “I can’t believe you’d even  _ want _to keep that thing!” Kurt snapped, “It almost killed you!”_

_ “I almost killed me!” Blaine snapped, “I did, and you know what? Sometimes I really think you wished it had.” Tears started in Blaine’s eyes when he said that, and Kurt stared at him in astonishment. “I can’t keep holding you back, Kurt. I can’t let you hate me forever because I didn’t let all your dreams come true!” _

_ “I never—” _

_ “You don’t have to say it, Kurt!” Blaine cried but tears only welled in his eyes and refused to fall. “You don’t have to! I can tell. We can all tell! You hate living here! You hate being with me! You have to drink to even come to bed with me anymore! How the hell is that supposed to make me feel? Wanted? Loved? Well, it doesn’t.” _

_ Hepburn started out of the hallway behind Blaine very slowly so Kurt turned to him and said, “Go to your room.” _

_ Blaine turned and mimicked his response so Hepburn dashed away immediately. _

_ “Our marriage isn’t perfect, Blaine—” Kurt said only to satisfy how Blaine was apparently feeling. He thought Blaine was the only solid thing in his life at the moment.  _

_ “It isn’t perfect!?” Blaine laughed hysterically for a moment, “Do you know how many times we’ve been out—either together, or just me, and I’ve looked at some guy and thought… hmm, maybe if Kurt started having an affair with  _ him _, he wouldn’t be so_ tired _of coming home to me! Do you know how_ damaged _our relationship has to be that I would hope you’d have an affair so that maybe you could stomach being with me?!”_

_ “I wouldn’t cheat on you.” Kurt reminded. _

_ “That’s not the point!” Blaine screamed, then paused and laughed as he wiped his eyes. “What’s even the point of trying? You never hear me.” _

_ “Blaine, I have done  _ everything _for you.” Kurt snapped. “I gave up everything I every wanted to be with you, and to start this family! I did that for you!”_

_ “Don’t you hear what’s wrong with that?!” Blaine cried. “I don’t want to be with someone who’s  _ stuck _with me because of pity or a sense of duty. I deserve better! We both do!”_

_ “Blaine,” Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes, not at Blaine but at their situation. _

_ “I love you, Kurt.” Blaine whimpered, “I love you so much. No matter how much I try, I can’t stop. But we can’t do this to each other anymore.” _

_ “If you need some space…” _

_ “I need you to get the hell out of my house, Kurt.” Blaine ordered, “I’m done making this work! I can’t do it anymore!” _

_ “No.” Kurt said but his voice was starting to shake. _

_ “Kurt.” Blaine choked, grabbing at his throat painfully but shaking his head to stop Kurt when he tried to step towards him. “Kurt, just get out, please.” _

_ “You don’t want a divorce.” Kurt tried. _

_ “No, but I also don’t want to be stuck in a relationship where we’re both unhappy to see each other at the end of the day.” Blaine argued. “I don’t want to cry myself to sleep trying to understand why I can  _ never _make you happy!”_

_ “You’re being emotional.” Kurt stated. “You’ve always—” He was about to tell Blaine that he’d always made him happy, but Blaine snapped back first. _

_ “Don’t! Say it! Again!” He ordered. _

_ Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kurt watched him as he took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes and walking towards the wine bottle. He refilled his glass, drank some, then he walked over to Kurt and offered him the glass. Kurt carefully took a sip, watching Blaine as if he were a wild animal from over the rim of the cup as he did. _

_ “Calm?” He asked Kurt in a quiet voice. _

_ “Calm.” Kurt agreed. _

_ “Okay.” Blaine breathed, “Now get out of my house.” _

_ “Bee.” Kurt argued but Blaine stomped passed him, grabbed the suitcase, and dragged it towards the front door. _

_ “I want you out, Kurt.” Blaine told him, tossing the bag outside. “Get out.” _

_ “Where am I supposed to go?” Kurt inquired, still not walking outside. _

_ “Wherever your heart desires.” Blaine breathed, “You’re free now.” _

_ “I don’t want to be free, I want to talk about this.” Kurt told him.  _

_ “I want a husband who doesn’t hate the sight of me.” Blaine snapped. “I thought I could make two more years, but I was wrong. Get out now.” _

_ “Two more years?” Kurt asked a little more aggressively, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” _

_ “It means get out.” Blaine answered trying to choke back the tears. _

_ “Blaine, I’m not going to play this game with you.” Kurt warned him.  _

_ “Kurt, please!” Blaine cried and tears started streaming down his face. “Please, just get out.” _

_ “What about the kids?” Kurt wondered. _

_ “Trust me, they will understand.” Blaine spat. _

_ Kurt hesitated but exited the house. For a moment Blaine just stared at him. He said nothing and did nothing until suddenly the door slammed shut in front of him. _

_ Kurt had stood on the front path for about five minutes before finally getting into his car and driving. After about an hour with no where to go, he wound up at Rachel’s door promising it would only be for a night. That was months ago. _

.

Kurt struggled to breathe. Nationals. Senior year nationals. They were being held in Chicago this year so not too far. Still, Kurt felt home sick.

Blaine had texted Kurt to inform him that Hepburn was in the Warbler’s and they were in Chicago for nationals, but Kurt didn’t reply. He couldn’t. What would he say? 

_ Yes, I know, I’m here _ ? Or, _Sorry, not going to make it_.

He couldn’t. So instead he said nothing. That seemed to be the best response because as Kurt unpacked in his hotel room, he received another text from Blaine.

**_ I didn’t go for full custody so you didn’t have to arrange to see them. You should still be in their lives. I don’t care where you are. Please come. It would mean everything to Hep. _ **

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine that he would come, but he didn’t. He put his phone down and prepared himself for Nationals. 

When he was ready to go downstairs and meet his team for dinner, he checked his phone and saw two missed calls from Blaine. He _really_ wanted to call him back, but he didn’t want to hear the disappointment in Blaine’s voice when he asked why Kurt couldn’t be there. Especially since he was there.

Blaine and Tracy, as well as some other family members and friends of various Warbler’s, had come along. Kurt wished he was seated at the end of the dinner table with Blaine, Tracy, and Hepburn, but he wasn’t so lucky. Blaine and Tracy seemed mostly focused on their phones while Hepburn talked to friends around the table. 

At least, Kurt thought to himself, he’d helped to get Hepburn more friends.

It was hard for Kurt to sleep that night knowing that two doors down his children and husband were sleeping without him.

He was exhausted by morning and barely made it to the stage in time. 

“Kade.” Despite feeling a little drowsy, Kurt turned automatically to the voice. Blaine walked up behind him but stopped far enough back to allow them a few extra feet distance. Kurt figured he could understand why. “Shuester would like you to come back to the greenroom. You’re going to go on soon.”

“Oh.” Kurt blinked, “Okay.”

“Are you nervous?” Blaine wondered. “It would make sense if you were nervous.”

“I’m not nervous.” Kurt told him in a small voice.

“Good.” Blaine smiled, “A representative from the school NYADA is here. If you impress her you could be welcomed into a really good school.”

“In New York.” Kurt nodded absent mindedly. He didn’t want to go to New York without Blaine. 

“What song are you going to sing?” Blaine wondered, probably trying to lighten the clearly tense mood.

“Uh— _Being Alive_.” Kurt answered.

“Being Alive.” Blaine repeated in curious disbelief, “You mean…?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

“Why?” Blaine wondered, clearly not understanding the choice.

“You told me I sing it with a lot of passion.” Kurt told him.

“Did I?” Blaine wondered and became instantly lost in thought as he siphoned through every memory with Kade that he had.

“Yeah.” Kurt mused mindlessly. “The first time we did this. You told me Madam Tibideaux would be most impressed by how well I sang it. I didn’t get to sing it then, but I guess I can now.”

Blaine gaped at him, unsure why Kade was continuing this game. “Kade, this needs to stop. It’s not appropriate.”

“I’ve always respected your opinion, Blaine.” Kurt continued in a dull, emotionless voice. “I didn’t go to New York last time because I wanted to be here with you. That hasn’t changed, but this time I’ll try to respect your wishes.”

Kurt didn’t wait for Blaine to reply. Instead, he walked passed him and found his way back to the Warblers.

They were the fifth choir to go up and that meant waiting for what felt like forever.

When they were finally called to the stage, Kurt looked out and saw Blaine and Tracy siting. Blaine looked a little nervous and uncomfortable until his eyes met Kurt’s from the slot behind the curtain where he was hiding. Kurt pulled out his phone then, Kurt’s phone, not Kade’s, and texted Blaine, **_I love you._** Then he looked up at Blaine and raised an eyebrow at him as he watched him gingerly check his phone, trying to avoid bothering the people resettling around him after the short intermission.

When Blaine looked up curiously and eyed Kurt, Kurt looked down at his phone and added, **_I’ve always loved that suit on you, btw_**. He watched Blaine look up in surprise and Tracy glance at Blaine’s phone before more actively looking around as if realizing that Kurt was probably there somewhere.

Blaine sat for a moment looking shocked and confused before standing and walking carefully through the seated crowd to the isle. He stopped for a moment to look back at Kurt curiously before turning and walking out.

Kurt hesitated but refused to lose Blaine. If this was the one moment where he could prove it was him, he’d take it. 

He pulled away from the curtain and ran back to the Warbler’s where he found Hepburn. He grabbed him by the shoulder’s and forced Hepburn to look at him.

“You know my song, right?” Kurt asked.

“Uh… yeah, I guess.” He’d always been good at learning new songs and he’d heard this one enough in Warblers that he should have it memorized. 

“You’re going to sing it, okay?” Kurt asked.

“You don’t have to be nervous.” Hepburn told him. “The Warbler’s picked you because they like you.”

“I’m not going out there!” Kurt told him, “It’s your time to shine.”

Then he kissed the top of his head once, mostly out of habit, and raced away leaving the Warbler’s dazed and confused.

Kurt ran out into the halls where Blaine had escaped to. At first he saw no one, but the hall was becoming fuzzy and he wondered if that meant he was going to cry or maybe was having a heart attack. 

“Blaine!” He called desperately. “Bee!”

“It is you.” Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine who stepped out of a small doorway and into the hallway. Kurt’s sight had returned completely and he felt a little more tense. When he looked down his hands were older again and his stomach was thicker.

He tried to find a reflection in a mirror but none of them were clear enough. He got the idea, though. He was back in his old body.

“It is.” Kurt stated, turning back to look at Blaine who appeared cautious and confused. “But I can explain.”

“You can?” Blaine wondered.

“No…” Kurt shook his head. “Not even close.” Then he stepped closer to Blaine, struggling a little because the waistband of his pants was suddenly too tight. “There was a janitor and she kept asking me about high school, and when I was driving I saw her on a bridge and tried to help her, but fell in and I woke up 17. Blaine, I’m so sorry for everything! I was an idiot. I was the worst husband on the planet. I was selfish, arrogant, mean, and I pushed all of that onto you, but I swear, I’ll change—”

Kurt was interrupted by Blaine taking his face in his hands and examining it roughly.

“So weird.” Blaine sighed as he pulled at Kurt’s skin.

“Yeah.” Kurt agreed, just happy to have Blaine’s hands on him again.

Blaine softened his hands then but kept them on the sides of Kurt’s face. 

“You’ve had fifteen years to change.” Blaine told him quietly. “You only got worse.”

“I got worse because you let me.” Kurt stated, then quickly added, “I’m not blaming you! But I didn’t realize how bad I was being. This time, you’ll tell me. And I’ll listen because I get it now.”

“I don’t want to coach you on how to be a decent husband.” Blaine stated.

“You won’t.” Kurt assured him, “But you also never have to worry that I’ll leave you or get mad if you demand I stop something. I won’t. I can’t survive without you, Bee.”

Blaine hesitated but said, “It’ll be two weeks… two weeks of happiness and then it’ll go back to the way it was!”

“Blaine, I’m so, so sorry for everything I’ve done. I’m sorry that I wasted twenty amazing years with you being bitter and unhappy instead of grateful. But I will _not_ make that mistake again. You’re precious to me and I will spend everyday of the rest of our lives proving it.”

Blaine thought for a moment and it felt agonizing to Kurt. 

Then Blaine said, “You spent practically every day with me and the kids”

“I did!”

“You seemed to enjoy it.” He mumbled.

“I should have been enjoying it more before.” Kurt stated.

“Why?” Blaine wondered.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked while trying to understand why Blaine didn’t understand.

“Why’d you spend time with us? You could have gone anywhere. Been with anyone. Done anything.”

“I don’t want anyone but you and the kids.” Kurt told him. “I love you, you’re all I want. I want to be wherever you are.”

“Maybe you’re just feeling lonely.” Blaine suggested.

“Do you want me to get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness?” Kurt wondered, “Because I will.” He started to lower to his knee’s but Blaine pulled him back up.

“I know I can make it without you.” Blaine warned him.

“I know.”

“I’ve done it once, I can do it again.” Blaine stated.

“I will be whatever you want me to be.” Kurt told him. “I’ll make it up to you. Breakfast in bed at least once a week. That’s just realistically. It’ll start with every single day. And I’ll make you cookies, and buy you flowers. I’ll help you on any business endeavour you attempt because you really are amazing and I never should have doubted that.”

“No.” Blaine agreed looking down for a moment.

“The yard is incredible.” Kurt praised.

“I have already have two people who want me to make their yards.” Blaine noted in a small voice.

“Of course you do!” Kurt cheered, “Because you’re incredible!”

Blaine smiled a little and looked back up at Kurt. After a moment of silence he closed the distance between them and pulled Kurt’s face to his. He kissed him as passionately as he could wrapping his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, and after a moment of paralyzed shock, Kurt hugged him back and deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Kurt asked breathlessly, “Why did you wear this suit? You know what it does to me.”

“That’s why.” Blaine grinning as he met Kurt’s dazed eyes. “I was starting to worry that you weren’t going to come.”

“I love you.” Kurt told him.

“I love you.” Blaine smiled, “I have a change of clothes in my car, if you want.”

“You brought me clothes?” Kurt asked a little excitedly.

“Actually, I was going to donate or burn them all—I hadn’t decided—if you didn’t show up.” Blaine replied honestly.

“How convenient.” Kurt smiled, just happy he could kiss Blaine again. Then he hugged him as close as he could and felt bliss as Blaine wrapped his arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Blaine.”

“I just want you to be happy.” Blaine reminded him.

“You’re the only thing that makes me happy.” Kurt told him, “And maybe the kids, but Tracy’s grounded and I don’t know if I can ever look Hepburn in the eyes again.”

Blaine laughed at this and pulled out of the hug, “You’re going to have to tell me about all of that.”

“Oh my god.” Kurt made a dramatic roll of his eyes. 

“You used to have abs, did you know that?” Blaine asked looking down and running his hands over Kurt’s stomach. He wasn’t overweight, but he wasn’t as toned as he’d once been. “I never appreciated that enough when we were younger.”

“I can try to get them back.” Kurt offered, mostly as a joke.

“That’s a good idea.” Blaine nodded but smiled pleasantly.

“I knew you were checking me out.” Kurt smirked.

“Honestly, thank god you’re forty.” Blaine shook his head once as if trying to get something out of his head, “I felt like such a pervert.”

Kurt laughed and they went out to the car. Blaine had come in the Jaguar which gave Kurt some horrific flashbacks, but he dismissed them immediately and tried to ignore the panic he felt thinking of Blaine driving that on his way to a Nationals competition. 

Blaine pulled a black plastic bag from the back of the car and pulled out a pair of pants, a t-shirt, and a scarf and tossed them almost aggressively at Kurt. Kurt was baffled for a minute by this until Blaine shut the car door, reached over to Kurt, grabbed him by the blazer, and pulled him in to kiss him deeply and desperately.

Their lips moved carefully but messily over one another’s until Kurt finally pulled away. “The Warbler’s go up very soon.” Kurt noted.

“I’ve missed you so much, Kurt.” Blaine breathed pulling him back into the kiss. “I almost begged you to come back so many times… especially when I thought you’d really left.”

“I’d never leave you.” Kurt vowed and pressed his lips against Blaine, pushing him lightly against the car and pressing his hips into him.

“Kurt.” Blaine moaned.

“This shirt doesn’t go with these pants.” Kurt breathed against Blaine’s jaw as he lowered his lips down to his neck.

“Okay, well get changed anyways. I look like I’m making out with a student.” Blaine ordered. Kurt laughed and got into the back of the car where he quickly changed. Then jumped out and followed Blaine inside.

They’d just entered the main foyer when they saw Tracy.

“Dad,” She complained, “Where’d you go? They’re about to—” 

She paused when she saw Kurt who smiled widely at her in greeting. He was almost afraid to hold out his arms to her because he didn’t want the rejection, but he didn’t need to because she ran towards him, jumped against him, and wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her back with a warm, satisfied smile and tried not to let go.

“When did you get back?” She wondered, pulling away slightly to his disappointment.

“Just now.” Blaine answered.

“I’ve missed you” Tracy told him and hugged him again.

“I’ve missed you too, my angel.” Kurt praised and kissed the side of her head twice and her forehead once. “I love you so much.”

“How was Peru?” She wondered.

“We can talk about that later.” Kurt decided. “Your brother’s about to go on.”

She took his hand and started leading him back into the theatre.

“We need to talk about that, by the way.” Blaine whispered to Kurt. “The being fired thing.”

Kurt hadn’t noticed when he first looked out, because he hadn’t cared to, but Blaine and Tracy had saved an extra spot for him in case he showed up. He just wanted to hold them both and hug them. 

When the Warbler’s came out, Hepburn was the star of the show. He was the lead vocalist and no longer had to share the spotlight with Kade which he clearly didn’t mind.

They wouldn’t know who won until tomorrow after a few more groups preformed, but the Warblers and their families were free to leave if they wanted.

After the show they went backstage to find Hepburn who saw Kurt and immediately ran to hug him. Kurt smiled at this and hugged him back—very happy that Hepburn had gone back to hugging him instead of whatever that was with Kade.

“I can’t believe you made it!” Hepburn cried without tears into Kurt’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, buddy.” Kurt told him, pulling him closer. “You were amazing. That was the best singing I’ve ever heard.”

“I thought Kade was singing too.” Tracy said but her voice had taken a snarky tone. “Where did he go?”

“He just left!” Hepburn complained. “No one’s seen him.” Then Hepburn turned back to Kurt, “Did you know Rachel Berry had a son?! He kind of looks like you. But younger.”

“And thinner.” Tracy nodded.

“Thank you both.” Kurt smiled pleasantly.

“He’s weird.” Hepburn concluded. “He kissed dad.”

“Hepburn.” Blaine snapped, more out of habit than anger or embarrassment.

“Tracy told me.” Hepburn slowly finished, looking up at Kurt and clearly expecting some kind of reaction.

“Dad shouldn’t be kissing teenagers.” Kurt stated dully.

“Trace, Hepburn, can you grab your stuff?” Blaine asked suddenly, “I want to go to dinner.”

“Is dad coming?” Tracy asked carefully.

“I was going to go celebrate with the Warblers.” Hepburn complained.

“He’ll meet us there.” Blaine decided, “Hep, you can meet them after. And they’ll celebrate again tomorrow.”

“Why?!” Hepburn complained.

“Because I want to talk to you.” Blaine stated. “It won’t take long. Go get your stuff.”

Hepburn rolled his eyes but went back to the green room. Tracy stayed so Blaine gave her money to go to the concession stand and get a drink.

“I’ll meet you there?” Kurt asked once they were gone. He didn’t want to be pushy or just reassume his position in the house, but he was also currently staying with a teenager which wouldn’t be okay anymore, and he figured it was pointless to get an extra room or take a cab back to Ohio.

“I love you, Kurt.” Blaine stated while taking Kurt’s hands. “But they need to agree to bringing you back before you come back.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt asked in disbelief.

Blaine shrugged but couldn’t hide his smug smile. “Maybe they prefer you living elsewhere. We voted you out, you need to be voted back in.”

“You do realize they are legally obligated to live where we tell them and with who, right?” Kurt wondered.

Blaine shrugged again but let his smile spread across his face, “It would just be two years.” He wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and kissed him. They stayed like that for a moment and pulled away just enough to breathe but not enough that their lips weren’t lightly touching. “Plus… I like being the favorite.”

“I’m going to start saying yes to everything and that’ll change so fast.” Kurt warned jokingly and Blaine giggled.

“Oh my god, what is this?” They turned to see Tracy gaping at them with a pink ice-drink in her hands. “Married people can do that. You’re divorced.”

Kurt and Blaine hesitated before pulling apart slowly. Blaine said, “That’s what I wanted to talk about at dinner. Are you ready to go?”

“Oh my god.” She rolled her eyes and walked away.

“What’s with her?” Hepburn asked, only arriving in time to see Tracy stomping away in frustration.

“I—um…” Blaine started slowly. Kurt smiled, turned to Blaine and kissed him. When he pulled away a few seconds later, Blaine groaned, “Kurt.”

“Tracy was going to say something anyways.” Kurt breathed before kissing him lightly again, “And I’ve missed you so much.”

“Go away.” Blaine groaned before pulling away and looking at Hepburn who thought nothing of this at first. Then suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. “Come on.” Blaine ordered to him and pulled him into the direction Tracy had walked before offering Kurt one last smile.

The competition for the day had concluded by 6pm and Kurt met Blaine and the kids at the restaurant by 7pm. They were all stiff and quiet when he sat down making him feel extremely uncomfortable. But he decided then that he didn’t care if they didn’t want him to come home. He was just happy to have them in whatever capacity he could have them.

“So, what’s up?” Kurt wondered after about five minutes of everyone silently staring at their menu’s.

“Tracy’s looking for apartments in California.” Blaine answered after a few awkward moments of silence. “For when she goes to Stanford.”

“You don’t want to live in the dorms?” Kurt wondered.

“I’m so over it.” She grumbled to herself. “Anyone who lives in them are bound to be disgusting and rude and I want no part in it.”

Kurt looked at Blaine curiously but Blaine just shrugged his shoulders as confused as Kurt was.

“What about you, Hep?” Kurt wondered.

“Can I get a dog?” Hepburn asked suddenly.

“What?” Kurt wondered and Blaine laughed and let his eyes roll back.

“A dog. I want a dog.” Hepburn stated, “Can I have a dog?”

“Umm…” Kurt definitely wanted to say no, but instead he answered, “That’s probably more up to your dad than me.”

“But if you moved back in it would be up to you, right?” Hepburn asked.

“I—uh…” Kurt looked at Blaine who watched him with amusement.

“So if you come back, can I get a dog?” Hepburn asked.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked.

“What are you going to do with this dog in two years when you’re gone?” Blaine wondered.

“I can bring it with me.” Hepburn replied. “Duh.”

Kurt looked at Blaine who still seemed very amused.

“I’m okay with a dog.” Blaine said almost mockingly. “A _big_ , fluffy one.”

“Like a Saint Bernard!” Tracy agreed, “Or an Akita. Or a Bernese Mountain dog!”

All eyes were on Kurt who just wanted to go home. Even if that meant sharing that home with a large, messy, slobbering animal. At least, he thought, Blaine had gotten rid of most of the mud in the yard.

“I guess we’re getting a dog.” Kurt shrugged and both Tracy and Hepburn jumped with excitement and hugged him. Blaine narrowed his eyes but smiled a little too. Kurt said to him then, “You might want to find a way to keep it out of your garden.”

“I have a list of for sale dogs on my phone.” Tracy informed them.

“Can we get it before we go home?” Hepburn asked. “There’s bound to be puppies in Chicago.”

“How about a rescue dog?” Kurt asked because they’d probably be older, calmer, and cleaner.

“But a puppy!” Tracy complained.

“So does this mean the vote was in my favour?” Kurt wondered.

The children ignored him but Blaine took a sip of his drink and causally muttered, “Yeah, you can come back.” He put his drink down then and said a little hotly, “You could have come back without a dog, by the way.”

“Nope!” Hepburn stated, “You said we could get one if he said yes.”

“I didn’t expect him to say yes.” Blaine noted.

“You’re a better dad than me,” Kurt mused, “I’ll follow your lead from now on.”

“He’s not better.” Tracy stated while swiping through dogs on her phone, “Just nicer.”

“Ah.” Kurt nodded.

He looked at Blaine and smiled realizing that tonight would be their first night together in months, and probably Kurt’s most comfortable sleep.


	11. Epilogue

“I knew this would happen.” Blaine snapped. “I fucking knew it! I told you! I told you _two_ years ago!”

“It’s fine!” Kurt told him defensively. 

“No!” Blaine argued as he sped East on the highway, their large rottweiler sitting in the backseat of the SUV with his head resting between them as it smiled a big, panting smile. “It’s not, Kurt! We _just_ rented out our house! We can’t have a rottweiler in an apartment! Or on the road!”

“He clearly doesn’t mind.” Kurt noted reaching back to pet the dog. He hadn’t expected to, but he loved the dog. And he had actually been extremely happy when Hepburn said he could no longer keep him at Arizona State University. He’d been so depressed to see him go—oh and Hepburn too, but mostly his big slobbery baby who’d attached to Kurt more than any other member of the family.

“ _You_ should have said no when they asked for the stupid dog!” Blaine snapped irritably. “You’re supposed to put a stop to this impulsive crap!”

“I love the big baby.” Kurt reminded with a smile.

“Oh yeah, well he doesn’t _eat_ all of _your_ stuff!” Blaine yelled. “He eats mine!”

“It probably means he likes how you smell.” Kurt laughed.

“Fuck off, dog.” Blaine spat before looking back at the road.

With the support of Blaine, Kurt had started his own fashion lines which sold well over social media. He had a couple small factories to make the clothes which sold worldwide and was already expanding. They planned on finally moving to New York to open a small boutique there, where Kurt could also retry his shot at Broadway which would mean Blaine would be spending most of the time with the dog. Blaine didn’t like that very much.

The line was sponsored and funded by Rachel Barry and her soon to be wife, Quinn Fabray who was an excellent model for the girl’s lines. Despite Blaine’s insistence, Kurt really didn’t want to use Tina as a model since she was still an advocate for their getting divorced.

“You know this means no car sex, right?” Blaine asked. “We can’t have sex with a dog in the car.”

“We can have sex in a hotel like a normal couple.” Kurt noted. 

“I really wanted to have car sex.”

“How about we leave the dog in the hotel, then?” Kurt wondered, “Or tie him to a tree?”

“Do you know how guilty I’d feel—actually, let’s do it.” Blaine decided pulling off to the side of the road.

Kurt laughed and took Blaine’s hand to kiss it lightly. 

“It’s broad daylight, and we’re on a busy highway.” Kurt noted.

“I’m not worried about it getting hit by a car.” Blaine decided.

Kurt laughed and shook this off. 

“I love you so much Blaine.” He said.

“Then let’s let the dog go.” Blaine suggested. “We’ll tell Hep that it ran away.”

“He doesn’t run away.” Kurt noted. “We could open the car door and throw a ball and he wouldn’t get out of the car.”

Blaine sat back and rolled his eyes groaning.

“Is this about the dog or Hepburn?” Kurt wondered. 

Blaine had gotten really moody after Tracy left for Stanford, and had become extremely clingy and protective of Hepburn. When Hepburn left, he’d insisted on making monthly visits to go see Tracy and Hepburn so they never had to feel alone. 

What Kurt thought bothered Blaine the most was that both his children moved West, but at least, Kurt constantly tried to remind Blaine, Hepburn hadn’t gone to school in the UK like he’d originally wanted to.

They were coming back from their second monthly visit since September. It was the last one they’d have until Tracy and Hepburn came to visit them for the first time in New York for Thanksgiving and for Christmas. While at Hepburn’s apartment, he’d surprised them with the information that he intended to move into the dorms and couldn’t bring Banjo with him, so they’d need to take him home.

“Blaine,” Kurt purred quietly, “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not!” Blaine snapped. “He said he’d take care of this stupid dog! He had one job and he couldn’t do it!”

“He’s going to be fine.” Kurt promised. “And if he gets in over his head, we _will_ help him.”

“We’re on the other side of the country.” Blaine reminded. “We barely have any money and no disposable income! We can’t help him at all!”

“He’ll be okay.” Kurt promised while lightly petting Blaine’s hair back, “They both will.”

“Kurt.” Blaine moaned and looked over at him. Then he took a breath and nodded slowly. “This is going to be the first year we don’t have to pretend we’re Santa.”

“We get _really_ drunk every year before doing that.” Kurt reminded. “They’ve known it was us since they were nine, I’m sure. We’re loud, we make a mess. One time you walked into Tracy’s room to compliment how good the cookies were—they knew. We don’t have to stop doing it if we don’t want to.”

Blaine thought for a moment, “Did I really do that?”

“Yeah.” Kurt nodded. “When she was twelve. I was on a cleanse so you drank enough for us both.”

“Didn’t we get into a fight that year?” Blaine wondered carefully. He tried to avoid thinking of the troubles they’d had in the past. They’d been happier. They’d worked hard to get better. To be more positive and open minded. Both had successfully moved forward and he didn’t like risking bringing out old wounds. They’d still continued to fight and argue over things, but they made sure to show they loved each other after.

“No.” Kurt answered with some confusion, then remembered what Blaine was probably thinking about. He laughed and said, “You were so drunk you wet the bed. So I slept on the couch.”

“Oh.” Blaine blinked in surprise and then smiled bashfully, happy that at least Kurt seemed amused by that mistake. “I spent that entire morning trying to remember what could have possibly been bad enough you chose to sleep on the couch at Christmas. I assumed it must have been me who started something.”

“Oh, I remember, you definitely started something.” Kurt mocked, “But you were too drunk to finish.”

After a moment, Blaine understood and smirked, “I should definitely make it up to you then.” He said leaning over to kiss Kurt who smiled in response. 

“Yes, you should.” Kurt agreed “Get back on the road so we’re at the hotel faster.”

“Okay.” Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt once more, clearly wanting more but luckily the dog interrupted so Blaine was forced to start driving again.

After a few moments of driving, Kurt said, “Thank you for taking me back, Blaine. For forgiving me and helping me be better.”

Blaine sucked in a long breath and smiled, “Thank you for making it worth it. I can’t imagine where I’d be right now without you.”

“You’d be on Tracy’s couch crying about Hepburn.” Kurt told him causing him to laugh.

“I love you so much.” Blaine said taking Kurt’s hand with his shifting hand.

“I love you so much.” Kurt replied and watched the road anxiously ready for the hotel.

At the hotel Blaine was once again irritated by the intrusion of the dog. Instead of a room on a top floor with a view, they were forced to stay on one of the first two ground levels because they had a big dog. Kurt didn’t seem to mind.

Blaine jumped in the shower the second they got into their room while Kurt set the room up for them. Just as the water turned on, Blaine’s phone rang.

Kurt picked it up and saw the name _Hep_ on the front so he picked it up.

“Hello?” He said.

“Dad?” Hepburn started, “Where’s…?”

“He’s in the shower. What’s up, bud?” Kurt wondered.

“I’m really sorry.” He started, “I know how much he hates Banjo and I don’t want to ruin your trip back. If he really wants, I don’t have to move to the dorms.”

Kurt wanted to tell him it was fine and that he could move to the dorms but he was also scared that he might be stepping on Blaine’s toes or annoy him if he did, so instead he said, “Do you want to ask him?”

“I don’t want to bother him.” Hepburn stated. “I just really…”

“You’re never bothering him.” Kurt promised, “He loves to hear from you. So do I, by the way” He added just to be safe.

Kurt walked into the washroom and saw Blaine standing in the glass stand up shower. He looked over a little curiously as Kurt entered and held up the phone a little to show he had a call.

“Here he is.” Kurt said as Blaine turned off the water and opened the glass door.

“Hello?” Blaine asked as Kurt reached forward to touch his wet shoulder. He let his hand start down Blaine’s chest to his hip before taking his free hand lightly and pulling it up to kiss it. Blaine watched him carefully as he tried to focus on the call. “Hey buddy, what’s up?”

Kurt leaned forward then and lightly kissed Blaine’s shoulder, then slowly along his collarbone to his neck. Blaine continued to slowly talk to Hepburn, careful to say very little so that he didn’t let anything extra come through on his tone as he enjoyed the feeling of Kurt’s lips on his skin.

Kurt hooked both hands over Blaine’s bare, wet hips and pulled him closer, letting his body dampen Kurt’s clothing as he deepened his mouth on Blaine’s throat.

“I don’t hate the dog.” Blaine tried to stiffen a groan. Kurt slid a hand up to Blaine’s nipple and pulled it lightly, making this more challenging for Blaine. “I just… _uh_ —I… it’s a lot.”

Kurt pulled away a little and looked up at Blaine who eagerly nodded his head. Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine again softly on the chin before removing the layers from his chest and tossing them into a pile on the floor. 

Kurt kicked his pants off before stepping into the shower and pinning Blaine against the wall. He continued to bite and kiss his neck, letting his hand reach down the wrap around him securely as Blaine continued to struggle through the call.

“Yeah, daddy—your dad—likes the dog.” Blaine stammered.

“Did you just call me daddy?” Kurt smirked quietly but Blaine brushed him off before wrapping his free arm around Blaine’s back to pull him closer. 

“No, nothing!” Blaine snapped. “We’re getting ready for dinner… that’s a lovely offer but— _ah!_ —But we’re already in Tennessee and… _and_!...” Blaine bit his lip and let his eyes roll back as Kurt lowered to his knees, “Hepburn, I love you, we’ll keep the dog—it’s fine, got to go, bye!” Blaine rushed all within a single breath before hanging up and lightly tossing is phone onto his pile of clothes outside the shower. Kurt closed the shower door before looking up at Blaine and smiling.

“That was so nice of you!” He praised. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Blaine muttered letting his head fall back, “You’re about to make it up to me.”

Kurt laughed and kissed his thigh. “I love you so much, Blaine.”

“I love you.” Blaine panted and leaned against the wall. “Kurt, I do. If that dog interrupts us again, we’re going back to Arizona.”

Kurt laughed again, “Alright, deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! I'm thinking I'm going to post another version of the same story through Blaine's POV so if you really liked this, keep an eye out for that!


End file.
